Dancing With The Devil
by Sams Witch
Summary: Dean's the devil and he's been looking for HER his whole life. He has found her and he'll do anything to make her his. She has to fully give herself to him for her to belong to him. How far is the devil willing to go to have his queen? RATED M!
1. The Devils Falling Star

It was a dark warm summer's night. It was quiet along that dark street, for one exception. The sound of footsteps along the street. TO the humans naked eye they would see him as a normal man walking down the street. But those with the third eye and sixth sense saw something different, something evil, something that could bring death and destruction to the world in a matter of seconds.

A half finished cigarette was flicked to the ground. As the street lantern flickered above him, his features appeared to the world. A long black jacket, black silk buttoned up shirt, black pants, black boots…black eyes. His jaw was strong, his five o'clock shadow made him look a little older than what he was and when his eyes changed to the hazel green he was born with that could melt any woman's heart. But he was only after one. The one that glowed like a falling star.

Dean looked at all the houses on the street, he couldn't sense her there. It's taking him this long to find her. He knew she had to be here. He could feel that she was that close to him. Nothing was going to stop him not even Sam and Jessica.

"Happy birthday!" yelled Shelby and Katrina as Brianna laughed and they took their shots of vodka.

"So how does it feel to be 23?" asked Katrina.

"Like I'm 22," said Brianna with a sarcastic smile.

Shelby stuck her tongue out at her and downed another shot.

"I am going to change this horrible music," said Brianna getting up from the table.

"Shake it girl!" yelled Shelby.

Katrina made cat calls towards her. Brianna turned around giving them the finger. The girls at the table laughed clapping their hands.

Brianna shook her head at her drunken stupid friends. She stood at the jukebox looking through the artist and songs as she swung her hips to the music.

In the middle of the bar in a booth Dean watched her. It was her because she glowed like the stars. She shined brighter than anything in the world.

He picked his mug up and drank from it. He could watch her forever. Her body was perfect for him, her soul was crying out to him for the taken but knew he couldn't take it without her full committing to him. Giving him everything she had to offer and giving herself fully to him.

He placed the mug down on the table and waved his hand ever so slightly.

Brianna felt a cold chill on her neck as a slight breeze pushed her hair away. She looked towards the door to see it was closed and frowned as she continued to feel it but this time she felt as if a hand had moved from her neck, down to her should and down her arm.

Brianna turned quickly thinking her friends were playing a prank on her when all she saw was everyone having a good time.

"Look at that handsome devil over there staring at Bri!" said Shelby gawking at the guy.

Katrina looked over her shoulder at Dean. He was not taking his eyes off of Brianna. Brianna came back to the table and saw them looking at something.

"What are you guys looking at?" The two came out of their trance and looked at her.

"Happy birthday Brianna," said Shelby pointing over at Dean.

"What?" Brianna looked to where she was pointing and her eyes caught Dean's gaze. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip nervously. She didn't know Dean but he made her nervous. She looked away and tucked some hair behind her ear. She could feel his eyes still on her.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of you," said Shelby, "You should totally hit that."

"Shelby!" yelled Brianna with a grin. The girls laughed, "You know I don't do that sort of thing."

"It's your birthday. You deserve a little happy birthday fuck."

"At least go talk to him," said Katrina.

"No what if he's some serial killer or rapist?"

"Then tell him to go visit Shelby."

"Hey!" yelled Shelby throwing a pretzel at Katrina.

"No I'm good," said Brianna.

Katrina shrugged, "Your loss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Make sure she gets home safe and sound!" Katrina yelled at the cab driver and he nodded as he pulled away.

"We love you!" yelled Shelby and Katrina. The two laughed and hugged each other, "You good to go home?" Shelby looked at Katrina and she nodded.

"Totally, I'll call you tomorrow."

Shelby nodded to her as she watched Katrina walk down the sidewalk. Shelby rubbed her arms and waited for the next taxi to drive by.

"Need a ride?" a voice asked her. She turned around and bit her bottom lip looking at Dean.

"I-uh, I'm waiting for a taxi."

"You sure?"

Shelby continued to bite her bottom lip, "Ok." She followed Dean to his car.

"So it was your friend's birthday?"

"Yeah, she just turned 23 today."

"The one with the brown hair?"

"The one you kept staring at." Shelby smirked.

"That obvious?" Dean smiled at her and Shelby couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well if you were looking for a hook up it wasn't going to happen with her. Brianna doesn't do that sort of thing."

"Then I guess I was staring down the wrong friend." Dean caressed Shelby's face with his hand and she grinned.

"Yeah you were."

A few hours later Shelby had rolled off of Dean breathing heavily, "Oh my God…" she breathed out heavily.

Dean looked at her as she got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Dean sat up pulling his pants back on and lighting a cigarette. He saw a few photos on the wall of her and Brianna. Dean took one down and ran his finger over her face. He had to have her.

"Soon," he said to himself and heard the shower going off in the bathroom.

He turned back to the picture of Brianna and Shelby staring at Brianna. He raised his hand in the air and flicked his finger in the air. There was a loud thud in the bathroom and he dropped the picture on the floor breaking it. He picked the picture out of the broken frame and ripped it in half folding the picture of Brianna in half and putting it in his pocket.

"You alright in there?" he asked with a smirk, "You know you were right." He walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the threshold, "Brianna would have never done something like this. You on the other hand…you're only good for a good fuck…if you can call that good." He smirked and flicked his cigarette at Shelby's lifeless dead body on the door.

Brianna was tossing and turning in her bed. Images, strange images, were forcing themselves through her mind in her dreams. There was blood, a lot of blood, screams were being heard all around her, her voice was being called out to her. In her bed, Brianna began to scream. The images before her were brutal, scary she just wanted to wake up. And before she woke up an eye was shown to her, a hazel green eye and a smirk that made her heart beat quickly against her chest.

Brianna sat up holding the sheet against her chest. Sweat was all over her body. Her hair was clinging to her face. She looked around her room expecting the blood and voices to be there but it was quiet in her small apartment. All she heard was the chirping of the birds outside her window and the sun shining through.

Brianna quietly sunk back down into her bed, lying on her back and just stared out the window. She's had nightmares before but none like this one.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So something a little different, come on who doesn't think Dean would be a hot evil man :D Please review! More to come!


	2. The Devil Always Gets What He Wants

**Authors Note:** _Thank you for the reviews! I really enjoy them! And I agree…evil Dean = HOT! One of the main reasons I think he will be an awesome devil. Ok onto Chapter 2._

_

* * *

_

"Shelby!" yelled Katrina and Brianna walking into Shelby's place. "Hello…we brought reinforcements!"

"You know the yelling doesn't help with the horrific hang over," mumbled Brianna sipping the coffee in her hands and then grabbing a doughnut out of the bag.

"True," said Katrina and smiled at Brianna as she leaned closer to her, "SHELBY!"

"You bitch!" Brianna pushed Katrina who laughed. Brianna slumped down on the couch and pulled her sunglasses back on.

"She's probably passed out." Katrina dropped the bag of doughnuts on Brianna's lap, "I'll get her up." Katrina jogged up the stairs, "Shelby! Oh Shelby! Wakey wakey! We brought doughnuts and coffee!"

Katrina pushed Shelby's door open and heard the shower running. She looked at the bed and saw condom wrappers on the floor. She shook her head, "You little slut. Who did you find after we left?" She smirked and walked into the bathroom. "Shelby what did you-" She stared at Shelby's body on the floor. Her eyes were wide open and she was pure white, her veins were showing.

"Brianna! Brianna!" Katrina screamed.

It only took Brianna a few seconds to get into the room hearing the fear in Katrina's scream. "What? What is-oh my God!" She yelled. "Call 911!"

Katrina ran out of the bathroom as Brianna slid down the wall tears falling down her face. She continued to stare at Shelby's lifeless body. Images of her nightmare entered her mind. Blood.

"_She fell,"_ a voice said in her ear, _"She was getting ready for a shower and slipped and fell breaking her neck. You know that's all that happened."_

Brianna felt tranche hearing the voice in her ear tell her what happened, "She fell."

"_Yes, she fell."_ She felt something against her cheek and turned to look but nothing was there. She touched her cheek feeling two wet marks on it. She stood up walking out of the bathroom hearing the sirens outside. Katrina picked up the broken picture frame and picture that was ripped in half.

"She fell," said Brianna.

"What?" asked Katrina.

"She fell…" Brianna shook her head, "She must have slipped and fell."

"I don't think so…why are you taking this so easily?"

"What are you talking about? My best friend just died! I'm just in shock!"

The paramedics and police officers had taken the girls outside to ask them questions.

"Someone had to have murdered her," said Katrina, "There is evidence in there of intercourse and the guy just randomly left!"

"Ms. Cataoplis, it looks like she just slipped and fell in the shower," said the officer.

"What? Looks? What kind of cop are you?"

The cop just smiled at her and looked to his left to see the DA walking up to them, "Why don't we just act the District Attorney about this? I'm pretty sure that he will rule out fowl play."

The girls turned their heads to see Dean walking up to the crime scene. Brianna bit her lip and Katrina looked at her, "The creep from the bar is the DA? You so missed your chance didn't you?"

Brianna rolled her eyes and looked at Dean as he stopped next to the cop, "I checked the house there seems to be some fowl play here."

"Told ya!" yelled Katrina.

Dean looked at her then at Brianna who quickly looked away from him and he smirked, "I found this in the bedroom. Do you two know who was supposed to be in this picture with her?" He took out the photo of Shelby that was ripped in half."

Brianna took it from his hand and swallowed hard, "Yeah…me."

"Well looks like the killer has his next victim picked out," said Dean and turned to the cop, "I want surveillance and cops watching her. We don't want anything happening to her with this killer on the loose."

"Do you really think he is after me?" They heard the stretcher go by and Shelby's arm fell out of the bag.

"Oh God," said Katrina putting her hand over her mouth.

Brianna looked away tears in her eyes and looked back at Dean.

"He could. Unless Shelby was really mad at you and ripped your picture out of it. Is there anyone you know that could have done this and may be after you?"

Brianna shook her head biting her bottom lip. Katrina thought for a moment and nodded, "Yeah Shelby's ex, Jeremy Startsman. He had the biggest crush on Brianna. He would always try to pick her up even in front of Shelby."

"Do you think he is capable of harming someone?"

"I-I don't know. But he does have a criminal record for shoplifting and breaking and entering. You could find him in no time."

"Thank you," said Dean and looked at Brianna, "I'm sorry for your lost and if there is anything you need," he pulled his card out and gave it to her, "Just call me, my cell and home number are on the back."

Brianna took it carefully from him and looked into his eyes, "Thank you."

He nodded and went over to the paramedics.

"I'm fine!" said Katrina angrily. She shook her head rolling her eyes as Brianna stared at the card, "Dean Winchester District Attorney."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the funeral Shelby's friends and family showed up. Katrina and Brianna were standing behind the mediate family that was sitting in the chairs. They all watched as Shelby was put into the ground. Brianna didn't want to feel selfish but she felt like she had cried the hardest of them all. Shelby was one of her close friends. She went to high school with her, they partied together, and they were drinking buddies. Of course Shelby was the whore of the two but she loved her no matter what. She was a great friend when it came to it.

"Bri…Bri come on," said Katrina patting her shoulder.

Brianna was too focused on the past that she didn't notice everyone had started leaving the grave site. She nodded as she started to walk towards one of the cars. The corner of her eye she saw a figure. She turned her head and saw Dean standing there watching the funeral.

"I'll, um, catch up," said Brianna as she walked towards him. Katrina watched Brianna walk up to Dean. She didn't like Dean. There was something about him that made her skin crawl.

"You watching me to make sure I don't get murdered at my friend's funeral?" Brianna asked as she stopped in front of him.

He smirked, "No, we got a lead that Startsman would be here. Though I'm not a cop I couldn't take the chance of another young beautiful girl getting murdered."

Brianna gave a small smile and looked over at Shelby's grave. Dean looked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt this comforting yet concerning feeling come over her. She looked up at him, he was beautiful, perfect face and herself she felt like the ugly duckling standing next to him, especially next to him.

Dean rubbed her shoulder and moved it to her back, "Everything will be ok." His voice sounded so sure, so positive to her. It sounded beautiful in her ear and she felt like she could listen to him all day. His hand on her made her feel these tingling sensations through her body and it made her breath hitch in her throat. She wanted to get to know him more.

"How about I buy you a drink?"

Brianna smiled, "It's 11 in the morning."

Dean shrugged, "It's five o'clock somewhere."

She smiled and nodded. Dean walked her to his car, "Is this your way of keeping an eye on me from Jeremy?"

"Somewhat but I'm not on the clock right now…Let's say I want to get to know you." The two got into the car.

"And why is that? I'm nothing special."

Dean looked over at her, "Yeah you are. You just don't know it yet."

Brianna and Dean sat at this fancy bar she's never been to. It seemed the bartender and a few of the waiters and waitresses knew him though. The two took a seat at a table in the far back and Dean helped her with her coat and pulled her chair out for him. She gave him a smile, "Thank you." He pushed her in. "Hmmm."

"What?" Dean asked placing their coats on the chair between them.

"A DA, handsome, shows up at the right time and a gentleman. You're not what I thought you to be."

Dean smirked, "What did you think me to be?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but a creep. You were staring at me all night last night. Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"To be honest I was quite scared to." She made a face and tilted her head a little and he chuckled, "Because you're just so beautiful," he reached across the table and caressed her cheek, "and gorgeous. I was afraid to be let down like any other man."

He pulled his hand back and she couldn't help but blush and thanking God the lights were dim in the place he took her, "Well, you don't seem to have that problem now."

"Let's say I'm past the awkward stage now." He grinned at her and a waiter brought over a bottle of wine for them with two glasses.

"Oh we didn't order anything," said Brianna.

Dean smirked looking at her then at the waiter, "They know me here. They know what I like."

The waiter poured them both a glass, "You're such a…" Brianna began but she didn't want to offend him.

"What?" he asked picking up his glass.

"A mystery."

Dean grinned, "Do you like it?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah." Her eyes were on his and he continued to grin at her. His eyes board into hers. She felt trance and she didn't want to leave his eyes. She licked her lips picking up her glass and Dean stopped her before drinking it.

"To Shelby," he said and they clinked their glasses together.

A tear rolled down her face as she put her glass on the table, "I'm sorry." She went to wipe it and he already had a tissue in his hand and was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Don't be sorry," he said as she rubbed her back softly, "She was your good friend."

"Best friend." She wiped the more tears that came down.

Dean's hand rubbed strongly against her shoulders comforting her. His lips were next to her ear, "She'd want you to move on." She felt a chill on her neck and ear as his hand moved through her hair and his lips were close to her ear, "She wouldn't want you to keep crying over her."

"I know she wouldn't," she sobbed, "but I just have all this pain in my heart." She looked up at him. Her mascara was running with her tears and she had the deepest frown.

"I know…I know," he said and placed his other hand on her cheek, "You need to be strong sweetheart. You need to replace that pain."

She nodded staring into his eyes again. She felt like she could do anything staring into them. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, Dean hoping to break her down piece by piece. He felt his phone going off and pulled away from her. She wiped her tears and took a sip of the wine.

"Yeah…" Dean looked at Brianna and she looked at him, "I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at her, "I'm sorry to cut this short but they got Jeremy."

Brianna nodded and smiled, "Duty calls." She got up the same time as Dean and he put her coat on her and he saw a hole in it.

"Looks like you could use a new coat."

She laughed, "I could use a new life." She ran her hands through her hair as they walked out.

"You want me to drive you home?"

"No, no, it's on the other side of town. You'll be going out of your way."

"I don't mind."

She shook her head with a small smile, "Go get your bad guy."

Dean smiled, "I hope to make this up to you."

"Maybe someday." She waved her hand for a taxi and it pulled up, "See you around Dean." She got in and Dean closed the door. He watched them drive off and his smile went into a frown as he walked back into the bar. He walked through the bar and to a back door. He opened it and went down the steps. As he walked down the steps he heard loud groaning, mumbles and something being hit.

"That's enough," said Dean as he lit a cigarette. The guys walked away from the chair and there sat Jeremy Startsman. Dean grinned, "How ya doing Jeremy? Listen I got a deal for ya and you better take it because this is concerning the welfare of my future wife, you may know her Brianna Turner." Jeremy looked up at him as Dean's eyes went black and a sinister grin was put on his face, "Now we can do this the easy way where you do as I say or the hard way and I can bring a great deal of pain to your life. You are going to confess to Shelby Montgomery's murder." Jeremy started shaking his head and Dean laughed, "So we are going to play hard ball then? That's fine." A bat was handed to Dean and he put the cigarette in his mouth.

"You know," said Dean shaking his head and lifting the bat up, "I just hate when people don't agree with me." He swung the bat hitting Jeremy in the stomach. He did this a few times and Dean threw the bat and grabbed Jeremy by the hair making him look at him, "What about now?"

"Fuck you! Brianna will never go for a sadistic whatever the fuck you are!"

Dean smirked taking his cigarette out of his mouth, "She has no choice. It was written that she will be mine and she will. And she will bear my children and we will start Hell on Earth." He took the cigarette and burned it into his face. Jeremy hissed in pain.

"You know this isn't working…how about we go for the eye? Huh?" Dean asked taking the cigarette and holding Jeremy's head again and looking down into his eyes. Jeremy stared at the cigarette as it came closer.

"No! No! Please God no! Ok! Ok! I'll do it! I'll confess!"

"If you back out on this, I will skin you alive. You hear me?" Dean put the cigarette back in his mouth and punched the guy in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna moaned quietly. A feeing she never felt before came over her. A feeling of pure sinful pleasure. She licked her dry lips as another moan escaped her lips, louder this time. She opened her eyes as she began to breathe heavy. This feeling went through her body but the most pleasurable part was in her lower region. It was also in her lower part of her abdomen. Her eyes closed as the feeling built inside her. Her hands gripped the sheets on the bed as another loud moan came out of her mouth. She loved the feeling she was getting, that was building inside her. She didn't want to let it go but at the same time she wanted to release it. It felt so good. Her lips and mouth went dry again as she continued to breathe heavy. And just as she thought she couldn't take anymore, the dam broke inside her; she arched off the bed and cried out.

Brianna was breathing heavier trying to control herself when she felt someone kissing up her body. Her eyes were half open as she sighed and took a deep breath in. She gripped the pillows in her hands as she closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her face and someone's lips on hers. She tasted a mixture of wine and herself. She moaned into the kiss and opened her eyes seeing dean staring down at her and caressing her face.

"I can make you feel like that all the time," he whispered against her lips and continued to caress her cheek, "I'll give you whatever you want," his leg went between hers and pushed against her wet center, "Whatever you need." He kissed her lips again and nuzzled his nose against hers, "Just let me in." His finger brushed against her cheek and he kissed her again, their eyes locking, "Let me in."

Brianna sat up holding the sheet next to her body. She looked down at herself seeing the sweat on her body and groaned throwing her body back down on the bed, "Stupid dreams." She looked out her window and tried to figure out how she woke up when she heard banging on the door.

Brianna quickly got up and walked to the door. She made sure she was decent and opened it up. When she looked out in the hall she didn't see anyone but a bunch of red roses. There were dozens and dozens lined up in front of her door. She smiled as she tucked some hair behind her ear and bent down picking up the first vase. She walked it into her small living room and placed it on the coffee table picking up the card inside.

She opened it up biting her bottom lip and read;

_Brianna,_

_I am sorry for having to leave yesterday but like you had said 'Duty calls.' I had great time yesterday and would love to make it up to you. I won't take no for an answer. Meet me outside Little Italy's restaurant at 8 tonight. _

_Dean_

She grinned like a little school girl as she sat on the couch propping her feet up on the table. She read the note over twice, it wasn't a love note but it was something from Dean and she had a crush, shoot her now, she has a crush!

She looked up at the clock on her wall and saw that it was nine in the morning, "What should I wear?"

She jumped from the couch and ran into her bedroom. It was going to take her all day to figure this one out.

Dean was standing inside Little Italy's at the table looking through the menu when the owner came up to him.

"I wanted to thank you again Angelo for letting me burrow the place for the day," said Dean pulling out a few fifties and handing them to him.

"Anything for you Mr. Winchester," Angelo smiled as he put the fifties in his pocket, "And what would you and Ms. Turner be having tonight?"

"The special and the house wine. She should be here any minute. How do you I look?"

Angelo didn't hesitate, "Like a million bucks sir." Dean smirked pulling out another fifty and handing it to him.

Dean walked out of the restaurant and stood at the entrance waiting on Brianna. Dean smiled to himself when he saw the limo that he had driven to her apartment. The limo driver got out and opened the door.

Dean watched as she got out and grinned waking up to her. She had a beautiful silk maroon dress on that came to her thighs, it had straps to it and her hair was up. To him she looked beautiful, but in anything to Dean she would look gorgeous. She was made for him; he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You look gorgeous," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled at him and he took her hand in his and they walked into the restaurant.

Just like at the bar he pulled her seat out for her. She couldn't help but smile. She was feeling just like a fool smiling so much at him.

She turned her head slightly as Dean brought his hands around her neck. She looked down as she felt something cold on her skin. There was a necklace with a red diamond on it sitting on her neck. She put her hand on it and looked at him.

"What is this?"

"It reminded me of you when I saw it today."

She was speechless as she looked down at it, "Dean…this, wow," Dean grinned as he took a seat on the other side of the table, "I-uh, thank you, but I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"It's just…it had to have cost so much and I barely know you-"

Dean cut her off waving his hand, "It was nothing. Learn to accept gifts from me."

She nodded with a small smile on her face. "Thank you again."

"Anything for you. If you want anything just ask."

She laughed scratching the back of her neck. "I'll keep that in mind."

Dean watched as she bit her bottom lip and he placed his hand on top of hers, "Do I make you nervous?"

_God yes!_ She wanted to scream out and he watched her and a grin played across his face as if he could hear her thoughts.

"No…no…ok yes! You make me so nervous and I don't know why. I mean you're so smooth and charming and handsome and has great connections and from what I can see," she looked around the empty restaurant then touched the necklace, "You're wealthy…why would you want to take a girl from the suburbs out? It just doesn't make sense to me."

Dean continued to grin, his thumb began to trace circles on the back of her hand, "Brianna when I see you I see the perfect woman," Brianna shook her head with a small smile on her face, "who needs to accept compliments as well as gifts." She let out a small laugh, "Listen to me Brianna," she looked up into his eyes, his hand was still holding hers, "You are so gorgeous, you are full of life and I'm drawn to you. You're soul; your life…everything about you is perfect." She continued to stare into his eyes her heart was beating quickly as he moved closer to her in the chair next to her. She swallowed hard as he got closer to her. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it and she felt this feeling inside her that she had never felt before. "You're like those roses I sent to you, so beautiful, so natural. When they first start out they are nothing but a bulb waiting to become something so extravagant, so gorgeous. As it grows it begins to wonder about the direction it's headed the life it's going to take on but what it doesn't know is that life already has its destiny picked out for it. It could either follow the other roses in the floral shop or go to home that the owner will cherish, love and keep."

Brianna felt her heart beating quickly against her chest, her breathing felt heavy; her head was spinning at his words. They were beautiful. She felt him touch her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes leaning into it. She placed her hand on top of his and opened her eyes his staring back into hers.

"What am I getting myself into?" she asked breathlessly and he smiled, "When I look into your eyes I feel like there is nothing but you waiting for me and when you touch me…" She let out a shallow sigh as his hand on her cheek drifted lower, towards her neck.

"Yes?"

She licked her lips, "Makes me feel like agreeing to anything."

Dean closed the small space between them and kissed her lips softly. Brianna felt this fiery feeling inside her build up and the kiss grew deeper as he tilted her head to the side to gain better access to her mouth. The kiss had to have been the best kiss in her life.

When Dean's lips touched Brianna's thunder and lightning had struck outside in all countries, all at once warning those for what was about to come.

Sam Winchester had sat up in bed and ran to the window. He looked out to see that the skies were dark and he knew something wasn't right.

"Sam?" asked Jessica, his fiancé and the woman he's been hunting with trying to track down his brother for the longest time.

"It's happening Jess."

"What?" She sat up in bed and she knew what he was talking about she just had to hear it from his lips.

He turned to look at her the scar on his face noticeable from the last fight him and Dean had. "He's found her."

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ Ok…very long chapter! But I think you guys deserved it for all the reviews :D Thank you again for them! Hope more reviews then more to come! PS. I had to cut this chapter in half! This was a very long chapter so part 2 will hopefully be up soon. Just give me those reviews _


	3. Would You Give Into The Devil?

Dean talked Brianna into going back to his place for a little wine. He was so smooth and charming how could she say no? She knew though there may be more to the night then wine that was going through Dean Winchester's head but she knew how to put her foot down when it came to that. Hell she was 23 and still a virgin. If she could keep it like that for 23 years a night with Dean would not break it. She hoped.

They were in the back of the limo and ever since the kiss they shared in the restaurant Brianna was craving more from those lips. Like she said she wouldn't let it go any farther but she just wanted another taste. The kiss in the restaurant seemed short but so many emotions and feelings were sent through that kiss she couldn't explain.

Dean looked at her as if reading her mind, the hand in hers squeezed and she looked up at him. No words were spoken as he shifted and brought his hand to her face. He caressed her cheek and held it in the palm of his hand. She closed her eyes savoring his touch. She didn't know what was coming over her. Something she has never felt before. It was strange and exciting.

Brianna felt his lips on hers, soft and tender yet hungry and powerful. She moaned into his mouth which she found out made him hungrier for her. His hand moved to her arm rubbing soft circles on it and pulling her closer to him.

Dean didn't want to scare her; he wanted her though so much it was killing him on the inside. He wanted her to give herself fully to him at this moment but he knew how these humans worked. They needed time and convincing. And he was the master at persuading people into things. He will persuade her into doing what he wanted.

Their bodies so close it was driving them both crazy. They could feel their body heat coming off each other. It was strong. Their kissing became heated, fiery, their breathing heavy. Dean's hand moved down her body leaving a trail of fire on her. She could literally feel the flames burning on her but the flames didn't hurt, it felt good, real good. It was making her think things that she never really thought of yet because of her pureness, her virginity. It was making her think of the dream she had of him and her in her bedroom. That felt so real, just like now.

Dean felt his pocket begin to vibrate from his phone and the anger inside him began to boil. He wanted alone time with her! She was his and he needs her as much as she needs him. He was going to ignore it when Brianna pulled away.

"You going to get that?" He stared at her face flushed. Her lips were red and swollen, he face red and flushed, her pupils were wide…Hell he wanted her so bad.

"It can wait," he smirked.

"What if it's important?"

"What can be more important than you?"

"Oh I don't know the fact you _are_ the DA." She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"You are right," he sighed as she picked up his phone. He had to control his anger in front of her. "Hello?"

"_Sir, I know this is a bad time but we are in front of your house and if you want my opinion I suggest you try wooing her with the mansion and not the back seat of the limo."_

Dean gritted his teeth, "If I wanted your opinion I would have asked."

Brianna glanced over at him watching his face go rigid with anger. She bit her bottom lip looking away. Dean glanced over at her as she fixed her dress and could tell she got tensed and uncomfortable.

Dean sighed. This was going to be more work than he thought but it was all for his future, "Thank you." He hung up the phone and looked at her, "Sorry."

She just gave him a small smile, "It's alright."

"No it's not," he took her hand and kissed it, "I never want to scare you in any way, shape or form Brianna. Don't be afraid of me. I don't want you to be."

She nodded, "Ok."

He smiled, "Ok, come on." He got out of the limo and helped her out. She stopped looking up at the mansion in front of her and he watched her face go into shock.

"Y-you live here?" She pointed to the mansion.

He grinned, "Yeah."

She let a small frown appear on her face, "Remind me to never let you stay at my place," she mumbled and he gave a small chuckle. Dean pulled on her hand as they walked up the marble steps to the mansion. Brianna bit her lip wondering to herself what she was getting herself into as she looked around the outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched Brianna's reactions to the whole downstairs, her reactions to the priceless paintings and the unique statues. He watched her touch the statues and feel the texture on them asking him questions about them. Her eyes widened when they reached his library and at the wall to wall bookcases filled with everything. She was amazed with everything and speechless, just how Dean wanted her reaction to be.

He took her arm in his and they walked into another room across the hall from the living room. He walked her into the sitting area where a huge fireplace was and was the only light in the room. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses waiting for them. She grinned; she was definitely getting spoiled by this man. She touched the necklace on her neck and Dean caught her and smiled.

"Warming up to the gift I see," he said as they sat down on the couch.

"Maybe just a little," she said grinning and sitting down next to him, "I don't feel so bad after seeing where you live. I didn't know a DA could afford this."

Dean smiled to himself as he poured them wine and sat back handing her, her glass, "I also do some work on the side."

"Hmmm…what is that?" She took a sip off the wine and when it went down her throat she couldn't help but feel how strong it was.

Dean leaned close to her, her eyes widening in suspense making him grin wider, "If I tell you I'll have to kill you."

She laughed, "More mysteries from the mysterious DA Dean Winchester."

Dean took a sip of the wine, "I thought you liked that?"

She nodded, "I do." She took more wine into her system and smiled a little. "So I have a question."

"I may have an answer." She sat the glass on the table and he watched her lean back on the couch.

"What is a single, rich, handsome district attorney doing in a huge mansion like this when it's only him that lives in it?" She looked at him with a small smirk playing on her lips, "Seems kind of lonely."

Dean nodded, "It is but I'm hoping over the years the rooms will be occupied." He looked her in the eyes and watched her bit her bottom lip and tilt her head.

"You want children?"

"I want tons of children. I love them. That's why I appreciate the female species. They go through so much, they can make babies."

"Well not by ourselves," she laughed and he smiled.

"You may laugh about it but I'm serious. I think it's terrific what you women can do." He leaned closer to her, "You can reproduce, care for the children, look after them, and watch them grow…" Dean looked at her face and laughed, "You must think I'm crazy right now."

"No, I've just never heard of a man talk about children that way." She moved closer to him, their faces inches apart, "Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah," he smirked, "If I were a woman I would have tons of children running around right now."

She smiled, "You're an interesting man Dean."

"How many do you want?"

"Children?"

"No puppies…of course children."

"Four."

Dean nodded, "Less than what I had in mind but it can work," he smirked looking back at her.

Brianna laughed and looked away, "You know how to make me blush."

"Reds a good color for you."

She bit her bottom lip looking back at him and licked her lips. He was staring at her, "You look so gorgeous in this light. If I was an artist I would make a painting of you right now."

He leaned closer to her looking her in the eyes as his hand was placed on the crook of her neck. He kissed her, taking it slow at first. His hand was leaving that trail of fire on her skin again. Dean's lips left hers and started a small trail along her jaw as he got down to her neck he began to leave small open mouth kisses, tasting her skin and wanting more. Brianna closed her eyes taking in the pleasure he was giving her.

"Dean…" she whispered.

Hearing his name come from her lips like that sent fire through his veins. He kissed the spot on her neck that made her shiver and her breath hitched in her throat. His hand moved the strap down her shoulder and began to kiss her shoulder moving farther down.

Brianna swallowed hard as she opened her eyes, "Dean…I-uh, I should go," she said pulling back and moving her strap back up her arm.

"Don't leave because of my behavior," he said, "I'm sorry, you're just so…I can't help myself when I'm around you."

She smiled, "It's not that. I should just really go. It's late," she stood up and Dean watched her. He didn't want her to leave, "I had a fun time tonight and I hope we can do it again," Dean snapped his fingers quietly and she stumbled back Dean catching her as he stood up, "And uh-wow…that wine, uh hit me hard." She was beginning to feel really dizzy.

"You shouldn't go home like this," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded agreeing, "Yeah," he turned her around, "I, I really shouldn't huh?" Her eyes began to close, "I don't know…what's wrong with me…I'm just so dizzy and tired all of a sudden."

Brianna's hands were on his chest holding her up as his were on her hips, "Stay here," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I don't know if I should."

"There's plenty of guest rooms. I'll give you the best one. Don't go."

She nodded agreeing with him, "Ok."

Dean bent down and wrapped his arm around her legs and the other around her body picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest, "I'm just so tired," she mumbled and rubbed her head against his chest.

Dean kissed her forehead and walked up the stairs carrying her. He walked to the closest guest room and opened the door. He walked her over to the bed and sat her on it. He went to his bedroom only for a few seconds and came back with a silk black button up shirt of his. He saw that she was lying down on the bed and walked over.

"Brianna I need you to stand up," he said and she opened her eyes a little and nodded. He took her hands in his and helped her stand up. She stumbled into him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sweetheart. I'll take care of you." She nodded her head still dizzy.

Dean turned her around and let her lean her back against his chest. Dean took in her scent and felt his blood begin to pump fast through his veins. He rested his head on hers and whispered, "It was the wine. It was too strong for you."

She closed her eyes as he rocked her a little, "Yeah the wine was strong but it tasted so good." She smiled making Dean smile.

Dean kissed her cheek and leaned back as his hands moved down her body. She could feel them, so tender on her and at the same time so gentle.

"We have to take this off sweetheart," he began to move her dress up her thighs. His eyes watching his hands as her bare legs began to show more. Dean's heart was beating against his chest hard and quick as the dress was raised higher. He licked his lips as the dress passed her ass revealing her black panties. His eyes went to her curves memorizing each one and finally the dress was off revealing her bare back.

Brianna realized she was half naked in front of this man but a feeling of calm surrounded her as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her head tilted to the side as he kissed her neck, "You are so gorgeous." His hands ran up her body tracing the curves and lightly touching the sides of her breast, his eyes turning black and he knew he had to stop before he went too far and she didn't trust him.

He grabbed the silk shirt and put it on her turning her around his gaze went from her face to the way the shirt fit her. He let the knuckle on his index slide down the middle of her chest to her navel where he watched goose bumps appear on her skin.

"Dean," she whispered.

Dean's eyes quickly changed back looking up at her, her eyes staring into his.

"You should get some sleep," he said as he buttoned the shirt up. She reached around the back of her head and undid the clip letting her hair fall down in curls and she could have sworn she heard Dean groan. She looked up at him as he finished the last button.

Dean pulled the blankets back and helped her in the bed. She looked up at him as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and he ran a hand through her hair, "Goodnight Brianna."

"Night Dean." She closed her eyes and he watched her for a great while and then left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna woke to the sounds of moans in her room. She opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked to her left to see a shocking view. There was herself and Dean in a similar bed but bigger with roses throughout the room and on the bed. She got out of bed and walked closer to their bed. She watched the two but at the same time she wanted to look away. She watched Dean's hands move over her body holding her, caressing her, touching her in ways she didn't think was possible. His mouth was either on her shoulders, neck, chest or her own lips. Her moans were louder than his. She watched her nails pierce his skin and rake across it. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist holding him close to her as he gave her so much pleasure.

As Brianna watched she felt her own breathing becoming heavy. She swallowed hard as she put her hand to her chest feeling her heart beating quickly against it. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, want and need. She couldn't take her eyes off of them.

She jumped though when a pair of hands were on her shoulders. "Shhh," a whisper was said in her ear. It was Dean, "Watch us." She put her eyes back on the two watching Dean as he sat up and slowly brought her with him as she arched her back and his mouth were on her breast.

"Oh…God," she whispered and Dean smirked.

"Not quite," he whispered and looked at her then back at them, "We are so good together," she could feel his hard bare chest against her back, "I can give you everything you want including this. This is what you want Brianna. You can't fight it, you want it, you need it," his right hand moved down her body moving towards her panties where she felt his one finger rub against her. She bit her bottom lip feeling the pleasure as he slowly stroked her clit over her panties. "You need me Brianna. Just as much as I need you." She could feel her panties becoming wet from his touch and she let out a shaky breath, "I can give you everything, money, jewelry, clothing, a beautiful home, a loving and trusting husband, children. Anything. Everything. All you have to do is give me yourself, give yourself to me. Your heart, your life…your soul all for the price of what you want."

Brianna watched as an orgasm hit herself as Dean continued to thrust into her and she then felt her own coming from Dean touching her. Dean's lips were attached her to her neck and turned her head to have access to her mouth. Her hips began to buck into his hand and his hand moved faster against her. Their kiss was fiery and hungry. She could hear herself screaming in pleasure and Dean groaning and growling her name over and over.

When she felt her orgasm about to come she let go of Dean's lips and closed her eyes tightly and moaned, "DEAN!" Dean smiled watching her and let her ride her orgasm out on his hand. She sighed as she held onto him.

When her high was at its low she turned in his arms facing him. She looked at him. He had nothing on but a pair of jeans that were hanging low on his hips. His body was gorgeous. It looked like it was sculptured by a beautiful artist. She swallowed hard her hands moving over the muscles on his body as they rippled and flexed against the palm of her hands.

"Dean…"

"Yes?" His eyes were wide waiting for what she had to say.

"I-"

"Yes?" His hands were cupping her face now staring into her eyes.

"I-I give-" Dean's eyes raced back and forth between hers waiting for her to finish, "I give my-"

Brianna quickly turned her head hearing her phone going off. She blinked and found herself staring at the top of the canopy bed. She rubbed her head and groaned as she sat up hearing her phone. She picked up her phone and heard Dean curse loudly and stared at the door.

Brianna looked away opening her phone, "Hello?" She rubbed her eyes.

"_Bri! Where the hell are you?"_

"What? Katrina?"

"_Yes it's me! I've been at your house I've been calling your cell nonstop! Where have you been?"_

"I'm sorry; I had a date last night."

"_A date? A date? With who?"_

Brianna bit her bottom lip, "Dean."

"_The DA? Brianna he's a creep that totally likes you but he's a creep! Not to mention we just had our best friend murdered and you go out on a date?"_

Brianna looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry Katrina."

"_It's alright…I guess we all have to mourn someway just promise me that you won't marry this guy because marrying him while mourning is never a good sign."_

Brianna laughed, "Don't worry I don't see any of that in the near future."

"_Good…so are you at his house right now?"_

She hesitated, "Yes."

"_You little slut! He popped your cherry!"_

"Katrina! No! I'm in a guest bedroom. I had too much wine and he let me stay in one of the guest bedrooms."

"_Guest bedroom? Who the hell is this guy?"_

"I don't really know. But he's got tons of money and this place is amazing…and did I mention he bought me a diamond necklace?"

"_Ok…head down to the coffee shop right now. I need details of this date from the creepy DA."_

"Ok…I'm going now."

Brianna hung up and bit her bottom lip as her dream popped back in her head. She shook her head. It was just a dream. A very sexual detailed dream but that's all. Brianna slipped her dress back on and held Dean's shirt in her hands as she walked out of the guest room. She looked up and down the hallway looking for any sign of Dean and didn't know what room to go in. She headed down the stairs and saw a butler walk by that she didn't see last night.

"Oh excuse me," she said walking down the stairs.

The butler turned and smiled, "Ms. Turner did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yes…are you the butler?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm Nigel. What can I help you with?"

"Um, could you tell Dean that I had to run out to meet up with my friend? She's a mess, our friend just passed away so…"

"Don't you think you should tell him yourself?"

"I'm running really late," she started backing up towards the door, "Um I called a taxi so it's gonna meet me down the street. Just tell him I had a great time last night and sorry for not saying goodbye." She opened the door and looked down at the shirt, "Oh and this is his." She gave it to Nigel and walked out the door.

Nigel watched her leave and his eyes went black, "Damn it." He walked into the den where he saw Dean sitting going over papers. He knocked on the door and Dean looked up.

"She's up I'm guessing," said Dean standing up.

"Sir…she left."

Dean's hands slammed on the desk in front of him and looked up at Nigel, "What?"

"She said she had an important meeting to go to with a Ms. Katrina. Something about the mourning of their dead friend I think you remember her…Shelby."

Dean gritted his teeth, "And you didn't stop her?"

"I tried she was very persistent on leaving."

"Trying isn't enough! I wanted her to stay here! I was so close to having her!" Dean ran a hand over his face, "We need to get rid of Katrina."

"Two best friends in one week…that may cause some…mental problems, if I do say so myself sir." He placed the shirt on the desk.

"Then we don't get rid of her. We scare her."

"Scare her?"

Dean nodded, "Make her think I did killed Shelby. Give her all the signs and when she goes to tell Brianna about it Brianna thinks she's nuts because she has fallen for me I show I can't hurt a fly. The two fight and that is the end of Katrina."

Nigel nodded with a smile, "Wonderful play sir."

Dean nodded, "Thank you." He picked up the shirt on the desk and held it to his face sniffing her scent. "She's perfect Nigel. She's the one that will help bring Hell on Earth. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

**Authors Note:** _So Dean was so close…sooooo close to having his queen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give me some feedback! I love it! _


	4. A String Of Desire

**Authors Note: **_I want to thank all of you for all the reviews on this story! They have been great! I'm so glad this story is so popular! And thank you April for telling me to go for it! It's so different but I love writing it! Yay for imagination :D_

_

* * *

_

Brianna was sipping a fruit drink at the café she met Katrina at. She was sitting across from Katrina telling her about last night.

"That must have been some strong wine," she said as she took a sip of her coffee, "Then what?"

Brianna tried to think what happened after that but it was all a blank, "I don't know. I mean I woke up with his shirt on but I know nothing happened."

Katrina made a face, "How do you know? I mean you don't just wake up with a random guy's shirt on."

"He wasn't random. He was a gentleman."

"That pulled out every move in the book and told you what you wanted to hear. Come on Bri! You're 23 years old. You fell for it all!"

Bri frowned as she twirled the straw around in her cup. Katrina noticed the look on her face and sighed, "I'm sorry, ok? Do you like him?"

Brianna shrugged and looked up at her, "I don't know. I mean it was the first date so…"

"You expect a second date?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Why not? Weren't you the one that told me to talk to him at the bar the other night? What's with all this negativity towards him? You don't even know him!"

"And neither do you! Look I'm sorry it's just…it's the second time you talked to this guy, third if you can count the interview at Shelby's crime scene. He's a DA living in a mansion. Where did he get all this money? And he buys you this diamond necklace and-" She stopped noticing the face on her friend again and she wouldn't even look at her. Katrina bit her tongue, "Again…I'm sorry. I think I'm just taking all my negative energy out on you and _him_."

"Well thanks for _trying_ to apologize." She gave a smirk.

"Alright let's go." The two stood up and grabbed their bags."Well, there's one good thing about Dean if you do start dating him or you marry him."

Brianna made a face looking at her friend as they left the café. "And what is that?"

"He's loaded and loves to spoil you. So if you want to do a shopping day with your best friend I'm all up for it if he pays."

The girls laughed and continued down the sidewalk looking through the stores. As Katrina was talking and they were walking down the sidewalk Dean came out of a store in front of them running right into Brianna.

"Dean," she said with a surprised smile and bit her bottom lip.

"Brianna, I didn't expect to see you here." He grinned shoving his hands in his pockets. The two continued to stare at each other while Katrina arched an eyebrow looking at them.

She cleared her throat and Brianna looked away, "Oh, uh, Dean you remember my friend Katrina right?"

Dean looked away from Brianna and at Katrina, "Oh hi Katrina how are you?"

"Well other than a stomach ache all of a sudden I'm peachy."

Brianna made a face at her and turned back to Dean, "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping," he said turning back to her, "Probably the same as you."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and Katrina rolled her eyes, "What a coincidence?" she mumbled and Brianna gave her another look.

"Don't be rude," she muttered back and looked back at Dean, "Sorry she has the tendency to speak without thinking."

Dean smirked, "It's alright, we all have friends like that."

"So did Nigel tell you I'm sorry for not saying goodbye?"

"Yes he did. To be honest I was quite upset that you didn't say goodbye in person. I was hoping we could have had breakfast together."

"I know I'm really sorry. I had to meet up with Katrina. And I kind of heard you having a bad morning so…"

"Oh the yelling…yeah district attorney stuff." She nodded looking around, "So do you need anything?"

"Huh? Oh no I have everything I need I think. We were just window shopping."

"What's the fun in that? Teasing yourselves on things you can't have."

"Well maybe one day in the future I will have enough money to buy myself one of the things in the window."

Dean smiled as he took out his wallet handing her a credit card, "Take this."

"What? No Dean I can't you've done so much already…"

"I insist that you take it. Get whatever you want. My treat."

"I really shouldn't-"

"Brianna take it."

She looked into his eyes as she slowly took it from him, "Ok…but I'm not going to use it."

"Yes you will. Let it be another gift from me."

"How will I give this back to you?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah have dinner with me tonight at my place, please."

Brianna bit her bottom lip, "Ok."

Dean grinned, "Great." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll have my driver pick you up." He looked at Katrina and nodded, "Katrina."

"Oh I'm actually noticed I'm flattered." She mocked him by putting her hand on her chest. He looked away from her and looked back at Brianna giving her a wink. She chewed on her bottom lip watching him walk away.

"What was that?" asked Katrina placing a hand on her hip.

"What?"

"You didn't hesitate or anything when he told you to go to his house. You were like a little puppet."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were and he didn't even ask. He _told_ you."

"Yes he did…he said please."

Katrina rolled her eyes and took the credit card out of Brianna's hand, "At least he's willing to pay for things. Damn…American Express…probably stolen."

"He's the DA he wouldn't steal."

Katrina rolled her eyes again, "Sure." She started walking away and Brianna frowned at her friends attitude towards Dean and her relationship. Did they have a relationship? Dean was acting like they did. Maybe they were just two people dating…she didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna wiped her mouth with the napkin and smiled at Dean, "That was delicious."

"Glad you enjoyed it. It's a recipe that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family." She watched him get up and took her plate placing it on the counter for Nigel to take.

"So you made it?"

Dean smiled, "Another talent under my sleeve."

She chuckled, "Wow you're like your own swiss army pocket knife. Any other talents I should know about?"

Dean smirked as he kissed her the side of her mouth, "You will just have to find out."

She bit her bottom lip, "Geez with all these talents it's making me look like a boring old doorknob."

"You are far from a boring old doorknob sweetheart."

"Oh yeah?" She leaned on her hand looking at him, "Then what am I?"

He smiled taking the hand she was leaning on, "You are beautiful," he kissed her knuckles never taking his eyes off of her, "intelligent," he kissed the back of her hand, "stunning," he kissed her arm, "gorgeous," he kissed the sensitive part of her arm, the inside of her elbow making her shiver and him grin, "incredible," he kissed her upper arm, "perfect," he kissed her shoulder, "wonderful," he kissed the crook of her neck making her smile grow, "breathtaking," he kissed the side of her jaw then whispered in her ear, "sexy," he gently nibbled on her earlobe and sucked on it causing her breath to hitch and what felt like a lightning bolt shoot through her body, "woman I have ever come across."

"And have you come across a lot of women?" she asked moving her head to look at him and swallowed hard when she saw the pure lust look in his eyes. The look sent shivers to her groin and she bit her bottom lip to control herself.

"Yes but I've only had my eyes on you."

She smiled, "But you've just only met me a couple days ago."

"Let's say I've been searching for you for a long time."

She grinned, "Well you know what to say to a woman to get her to fall for you don't you Mr. Winchester?"

"The only one I want to fall is you."

His charming smooth words were getting to her again. He had that affect on her. No other man that she has encountered who tried to charm the pants off her made her actually think about doing it.

"You're really one of a kind."

He smirked, "And so are you." He kissed her lips tenderly and stood up her hand in his. "Come on."

"Where we going?"

He smiled that charming smile of his that took her breath away as he walked into the music room. There in the music room sat a harp, a piano, a horn, the violin, a guitar and a few other instruments she couldn't remember the name of. He pulled on her hand slightly over to the harp.

"Play with me," he said as he sat down.

"Oh uh, I can't play the harp…I know the piano a bit but the harp no."

With his index finger he told her to come to him. She bit her bottom lip and walked over to him. He took her by the hips and had her sit between his legs, her back against his chest. He pulled the harp over to them. He took her knees in his hands and separated them letting the harp sit between her legs. Some of the front of her dress fell between them. She felt a blush on her cheeks and he smiled.

Dean took her right hand in his and let her hit a few strings. He took her left hand and leaned more against her back. She could feel his toned body through the thin material of his shirt. With his hands on hers he guided her through the harp, teaching her a song she never heard before.

Dean's head was sitting in the crook of her neck as their hands played the music together. He leaned up and whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes."

She did as he said and Dean moved his lips to her neck. She tilted her head to the side giving him more access and licked her lips. His hands were still on hers playing the music. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing becoming heavy; their hands began to move faster on the harp. The music they were playing was beautiful to Brianna's ears; she literally could feel it playing through her body. It was exciting her along with Dean's lips on her skin.

His hands began to pull away from hers and went to open her eyes and he felt her body tense, "No baby…just go with it. Don't stop, keep playing."

She continued to keep her eyes close playing the harp she didn't know she could play. She only knew how to play the piano what the hell was going on? The weather outside began to change. It went from a warm summer's day to a classic summer storm in the matter of seconds.

Dean's hands moved up her arms to her shoulders where he tilted her head to the other side to continue kissing her. She moaned as her hands moved faster on the harp, she could see the music behind her eyelids playing.

Brianna felt his hands move down her body slowly. His left stopped on her waist while his right continued down to her thigh. She felt his body harden against hers and she began to feel even more excited. She licked her dry lips as Dean nuzzled her neck with his face and continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. He moved back to the right side of her neck as his right hand stopped on her thigh curling her soft velvety dress in his hand. His hand started to move up her inner thigh.

"D-Dean-" she stuttered messing up a tune.

"Shhh…it's alright," his voice reassured her, his hand moving higher up her leg pulling the dress with it. He could feel the heat from her and her breathing was becoming heavier with anticipation remembering the dreams she had. The best dream orgasms and only orgasms she ever had in her life. She was wondering herself if she should let him. They've only known each other for a couple days. Two dates in those days but she felt so well connected to him, so wanted by him…and again she wondered…what was she getting herself into?

Her breath hitched in her throat when his hand rubbed softly against her center. She heard him groan behind her as he slightly bit her shoulder. Dean could feel her wet center so close to his hand. He rubbed a few times against it, getting her wetter. Her hands moved fast against the harps strings.

Brianna felt him push her panties to the side and his middle finger slid against her folds. Her breathing became rapid knowing this is the first time she ever let a man touch her like this. Her eyes were still close doing what he said; playing the music as he…dare she say, played her.

Dean watched her reaction as the tip of his finger pushed slightly into her tight womanhood, knowing her purity, her virginity; it excited him and made his inner self want her more. She took a deep breath as the tip was pulled out then he pushed up to the first knuckle letting her adjust.

"Just relax," he whispered in her ear, "Listen to the music, play my dear."

"Dean…" she moaned as he pushed the rest of his finger inside her. She felt filled but not entirely as his finger slid in and out of her at a slow pace.

The storm outside was almost to a calm all it was doing was raining hard now as she played the harp and Dean played with her.

Brianna felt his hard on against her back and it excited her more thinking about it. She never thought these thoughts before. What was she doing thinking these thoughts having this man she barely knew touch her in ways she never been touched? Making her feel sinful pleasure that she knew was wrong.

Dean's thumb rubbed against her clit slow at first, going with the rhythm of his finger. She opened her mouth slightly letting small cries of pleasure escape them. Dean watched, excited, and turned on and hungry for her. He knew it wasn't today, it wouldn't be tomorrow but some day he will have her. He just had to continue what he was doing nothing was going to stand in his way.

Brianna felt that feeling like she felt before in her dreams except stronger. Her orgasm was coming, she could feel it. Her hands were playing faster and as they went faster his hand went faster, the rain outside beat quickly against the window. She licked her dry lips and bit the bottom one moaning loudly but trying to keep it under control.

"That's it…you're so beautiful," he cooed in her ear, "Let it go. It's just me. Let it go, Brianna. Let go for me."

As if his words had power, she felt her world crumbling down. She tilted her head back her hands leaving the harp to wrap around the back of his neck, her nails digging into him. She moaned his name his finger driving farther and faster up inside her, his thumb torturing her swollen nub and his fingers being slicked with her womanly juices.

"Stay the night," Dean said against her lips as he had her against the railing on the one staircase leading upstairs. His lips attached themselves to hers again. She smiled in the kiss and pulled back.

"I can't," she shook her head; "I have work tomorrow."

"Skip it," he said kissing her again. She moaned into the kiss his hands on her waist holding her to him.

"I wish I could but someone has to pay my rent."

"I'll pay it. This month," kiss, "next months," kiss, "this whole year." She laughed and he smiled listening to her laugh and playing with her hair.

She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him with that sweet smile that broke could break any man's heart. "I can't."

"You can stay in the guest bedroom again."

"You just won't give up will you?" she asked licking her lips.

"On you? Never. I'll fight for you until the end of time."

She smiled shaking her head as she slipped out from between him and the railing. She shook her head, "I can't." She was walking backwards towards the door and Dean stared at her, "Don't look at me like that…I have work. Maybe Friday."

"Tomorrow."

She laughed scratching her head and looking up at him as he made his way towards her, "I'm spending time with Katrina tomorrow."

"Then spend time with her then come stay with me."

"I have work all week Dean. I'm a secretary, I gotta be there."

Dean sighed tilting his head back then looking at her, "I'll find a way to see you."

"You do that and let me know how that works out." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips smiling as she pulled away and opened the front door walking out. Dean had his hand on the door as he closed it. He growled knowing he had to get Katrina out of the way and somehow manage to have Brianna lose her job so she could run to him when she had nothing left and he will be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am on my way," said Brianna smiling as she drove down the road in her car.

"_Well, now that I have you to myself,_" said Katrina on the other line, _"How was dinner at the prince's house?"_

"Will you stop with the rude comments already, please? And it was all…good." Brianna bit her bottom lip.

"_Good. Just good? I wish I could see your face right now because I know when you are lying and when something is up."_

"Ok," she grinned, "It was more than good. We did a few things."

"_Brianna! What did you do?"_

"Well, we ate dinner then he led me into the music room and he taught me to play the harp."

"_The harp? Oh yeah that's awesome."_

"I'm not finished…something happened. I can't explain it. He had his hands on mine and then told me to close my eyes and while they were close his hands left mine and I was actually playing by myself and his hands…they moved all over my body then…well…" Brianna blushed bright read and bit her bottom lip.

"_Girl! You can't just leave a friend hanging like that! What the hell happened?"_

"Let's just say the harp strings aren't the only things that got attention from his fingers last night."

"_Oh. My. God. He fingered you!"_

"Don't say it like that! You made it sound so dirty."

"_Well sweetheart there's no other way to say it accept for saying he slipped ya the digits and I don't mean his phone number. How was it?"_

Brianna smiled, "Wonderfully satisfying."

"_So you had your first orgasm…welcome to womanhood. Some men can pull it off other's cant."_

"Well," Brianna sighed heavily, "he sure can."

"_Alright I want more details when you get here."_

"Ok bye." Brianna hung up the phone and continued down the road when she felt her car begin to slow down. "What the hell?" She looked at the gas she was still at half, nothing was blinking her car just totally died. She pulled over to the side of the road and got out. She opened the hood and looked around as some cars beeped at the view. She glared at them and pulled her cell phone out. If she called Katrina it would take her an hour to get there because she had no car and getting a taxi this time of night during rush hour was not a good sign. Brianna went to Dean's name and sighed. She clicked on it and put her cell to her ear.

"_Hey Brianna, I was just thinking about you. Thought you were going to Katrina's?"_

"I am…was…um, I have a problem."

"_What's wrong? You're not hurt are you?"_

"No, no nothing like that to me anyway. My car just died out. I don't know what's wrong. Could you help, please?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Rainathon's Bridge."

"_At this time of the day, you're car decided to break down? Baby stay on the side I don't want anything happening to you. There are lunatics on that bridge right now. I'm heading out right now. Just wait for me."_

"Ok, thanks." She hung up the phone and thought it was cute how Dean was so concerned about her.

Brianna did as Dean said and stayed on the side of the bridge. There was no way she was going to try to walk across this bridge for help. People were flying back and forth on it. After twenty minutes of waiting Dean finally showed up parking in front of her. He got out of his car and walked up to her placing a hand on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Dean I'm fine it's my car that's broken down not me." She laughed and he kissed her forehead. He looked under the hood and she watched as he fiddled with the engine and battery. Anything else he could get his hands on. After a few minutes he shook his head looking at her.

"It's gone. It's just dead."

"What? Great this is all I need!"

"What do you expect when you buy an old car like this?"

She gave him a face, "What about your car Dean? It's older than mine!"

"She's a classic and I take care of her."

Brianna sighed, "Great…now I'm either going to have to get a taxi everyday to work or take the bus. Thank goodness I didn't throw away my bus pass." She ran a hand through her hair, "Thanks…Could you maybe give me a ride to Katrina's?"

"Yeah no problem." She went to grab her bag when Dean stopped her, "I'll get it I don't want anything happening to you."

She gave him a small smile as he went over to grab her bag from the car. He watched from the car as she dialed Katrina's number. He waved his hand in the air and watched as a frown came on her face. She tried again and Dean did the same thing. He got out of the car and saw the look on her face.

"What's the matter baby?"

"She's not answering the phone."

"Maybe she had an emergency and had to leave."

Brianna bit her bottom lip, "I'm going to try one more time and if she doesn't answer you can drive me home."

"How about this? She doesn't answer you come back to my place?"

"And do what?" She smiled.

"Well it's a nice warm day, I have a pool we could go for a nice dip. What do you say?"

"I'll have to grab my swimsuit from my apartment which by the way you are not going in because your house compared to mine looks like something a mouse would live in it's so small."

Dean smirked, "I don't care where you live for now anyway." He walked her to the passenger side.

"For now huh?"

"Yeah because you know pretty soon, you'll be moving in with me."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"Who says?"

"I say and what I say goes."

She laughed, "We'll see Mr. DA."

* * *

**Authors Note**: _Because I am making too big of chapters (haha) I asked my colleague April (Dean's Sassy Seductress) what I should do. She told me I should cut my chapter in half. So there are more chapters, more surprises and it doesn't make me feel like I am holding back from you guys either and also taking forever to write the damn thing. Hope you enjoyed and I know all of you now want Dean to teach you how to play the harp…dudes I swear randomly popped into my head. Haha…please review._


	5. Gifts From The Falling Star

Dean's plan was working. It's been a few days since Brianna had heard from Katrina. Their friendship was slowly falling apart and Dean loved it because then Brianna had wanted to spend most of her time with him when he asks her to. And it all started when he was able to make her car break down on the bridge.

Dean watched Brianna from the hot tub as she floated around on the raft. She was wearing a black string bikini. Her right foot was dipped in the pool, her hands were behind her head and she was wearing her black sunglasses. The sun behind her was setting, setting off a beautiful glow on her already tan body. Dean bit his lip as his eyes wandered her body, pretty soon it will be his body. He could see it underneath him sweating, shaking, convulsing after every orgasm he gave her. He could picture her on top of him riding him with that remarkable body of hers. Admiring the whole thing knowing it was his and only his. The perfect body on this planet that will be his, that he will take whenever he wanted, that will carry his children, as many as he wanted. The plan was all working out. No one was going to stop him.

"Dean?"

Dean looked back at her face and took a sip of his red wine, "Yes baby."

"What are you staring at?"

"The most perfect woman on earth." Dean gave her his charming grin he knew she couldn't resist. He watched her bit her bottom lip.

"You know how to make me melt Dean Winchester."

Dean continued to grin taking a sip of his wine and watching as she got off the raft and swam over to the hot tub. Dean watched as she hopped into the hot tub and swam over to him. He placed the wine on the concrete as she straddled his lap.

"What were you thinking?" she asked as she took the wine and brought it to her lips taking a sip.

"Just how beautiful and remarkable you are." He left soft kisses on her chest as his hands wandered her slim body.

She licked her lips tasting the wine and bringing it back to her lips closing her eyes as she tasted more of the wine, "What else?" She placed the wine on the ground.

"How perfect you are," his hands moved down to her ass and squeezed, their eyes were locked, "And how lucky I am to have found you."

Brianna placed her right hand at the back of his head, their lips inches apart, and "You sure know a way to my heart."

He smirked, "It's as if I've known you forever."

Her lips descended upon his passionately, both of them tasting the wine on each other's tongues. Brianna was feeling a little out of it, it had to be the wine. She parted their lips and looked into his eyes, "Is this the wine from the other night?"

He shook his head a smile on his face, "Something stronger."

"You should have warned me."

"Maybe I didn't want you to leave tonight."

Brianna moved against his lap making him groan and she smiled at her sense of power against him, "So this is your way of keeping me here?"

"I'm never letting you go," his lips descended onto her neck. Kissing and nibbling at it. Her hands wound themselves in his hair. His lips and teeth were demanding on her neck and it made the feeling inside her grow. She whispered his name over and over as she began to move against his lap again.

"What do you want baby?" he asked against her skin, "I'll give you whatever you want." He started to suck on the crook of her neck knowing it was one of her spots. She moaned closing her eyes. The feelings and strong emotions she got from this man were breaking her down one day at a time.

"I-I want-I want you to t-touch me," she whispered as Dean's mouth made it a mission to make it so her breath was taking away.

"How baby?" he asked his hands running over her body then cupped her breast making her moan, "Like that?"

She bit her bottom lip as she rocked against him making him groan, "A little," she moaned.

Dean smirked, "How else do you want me to touch you?"

She bit her bottom lip looking into his lustful hazel green eyes. She felt herself turning red and he smiled sensing her shyness. He kissed her lips again, "Tell me what you want." He lifted his hips up causing her to gasp feeling his long hard shaft against her.

"Dean…what are you doing to me?" she asked breathlessly. She ran her thumb across his bottom lip biting her bottom lip as Dean stared into her eyes seductively causing a warm feeling to spread throughout her.

Dean licked her thumb and nibbled making it look sexy at what he was doing his eyes never taken off of hers. She watched as his masterful tongue licked and his lips and teeth nibbled causing a shiver to run through her thinking that mouth could be on any parts of her body doing those same things.

"I am showing you the love that you deserve," he said taking her thumb from his lips and closing the distance between them. His hard muscular devilish good looking body up against her soft curvy perfect slim one. "You are a gift," he whispered against her lips, "and you should be treasured as such," his right hand moved down her body. Her whole body began to shiver with want and need and hunger she has never felt before, "And that is what I am doing. I am treasuring you because who knows if you will be there the next day." His hand slipped into her bikini and inched two fingers into her.

"Dean," she moaned and attacked his lips with hers fiercely. The feelings this man could give her made her weak in the knees, her stomach have butterflies, her head feel like a daze and her heart beat quickly.

"Baby there's so many things I want to show you," he whispered in a husky voice, "so many things I want to do to you. I want to kiss you all over your body, hold you tight and take you higher than anyone has ever gone."

"DEAN!" she screamed tilting her head back his words overpowering her.

Brianna's hands moved down his body. His hard impressive chest, that abdomen that could make her weak at the knees then down to his shorts where her fingers played and teased at the edge.

Dean continued to kiss her neck and chest as he buried his fingers deep inside her and pulled them out then back in making her breath hitch every time and moan louder with each stroke to her clit.

"You don't have to," he said feeling her fingers against his skin. He sucked and nibbled on her neck, "I just want to please you."

"I-I want to," she said and bit her bottom lip and she arched her body into his as his fingers curled inside her and pulled out.

Brianna's hand slipped into his shorts and took hold of him. She moaned feeling how thick, long and hard he was. She began to stroke him up and down and heard him groan.

"Am, am I doing it right?"

Dean kissed up to her jaw then her lips, "There's nothing you can do wrong there baby," his voice was husky and raw sounding and it sent shivers through her body.

His left hand joined hers holding it to him, "Hold it tighter…like that…oh yeah," he groaned closing his eyes and opening them up to look into hers, "tease the tip with your thumb," she did as he said and he bit his lip, "Yeah baby…just like that…just like that." She felt him shiver as his fingers began to move faster within her.

She moaned moving her body with his hands as she continued to stroke him harder and faster, matching his fingers. Water in the hot tub splashed around them. They're breathing was erratic. Dean's free hand grabbed the back of her head kissing her roughly causing her to moan loudly in his mouth. She bounced up and down on his fingers as he curled them and he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm close," he groaned and his fingers started pushing harder into her.

"Dean," she moaned over and over again against his lips.

"That's it…cum for me. Only me Brianna." Dean felt her tremble against him and he knew her orgasm was close. A few more pumps of his fingers and she was calling out his name so loud he watched in admiration at how beautiful she looked and it sent him over the edge.

"Brianna!" He growled as he tilted his head back and his orgasm burst.

They both slowed their movements. Dean took his hand out from her bikini wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately. The two were breathing heavy against their lips. Dean ran his hands through her hair, "You're so gorgeous." She smiled down at him as she kissed his lips tenderly.

Brianna was towel drying her hair after the shower she had taken in the guest bedroom. She looked out the window noticing the view from the bathroom. If the bathroom had a great view of the huge beautiful backyard what did the master bedroom have? She shook her head. She hasn't even been in his bedroom yet. Just the guest.

She smiled as she looked in the mirror and then walked into the guest bedroom. She noticing something pink on the bed and looked around noticing the door was closed. She walked over towards the bed and bit her bottom lip. As she got closer she noticed it was satin pink lingerie with matching pink panties. She felt her cheeks burn red as she stared at it. Did Dean want her to wear this?

She picked up the small card and flipped it open,

_I saw this and would love to see you in it._

_D._

"I guess he does," she said as she picked it up and looked at it. She bit her bottom lip. She never wore anything like this before. She swallowed hard as she dropped her towel and pulled it on over her head. She pulled the matching pink panties on and walked over to the floor length mirror. She ran her hand through her hair fluffing it up. She turned to the side to see there was a big cut out in the back just above her butt but it was very classy looking, nothing was showing.

Just as she looked back at herself in the mirror lightning flashed outside and a loud crash of thunder came next. She jumped looking out and seeing the storm.

Brianna was a little frightened of the storm. She could barely see out the window and the lightning and thunder was coming quickly. She walked out of the bedroom and looked back in as the lightning flashed again. She continued to back up as she watched it and ran into Dean from behind.

She jumped holding her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Did I scare you?"

"Uh a little, it's mostly this storm."

Dean looked through the guest bedroom through the window watching it and smiled as he looked back at her, "Afraid of a little thunder and lightning?"

"N-no." She looked into his eyes and knew she couldn't lie to him, "Yes…it's just because this is the third one in a week. It's very strong sounding too."

"Well," he said placing his hands on her hips, "you don't have to sleep alone."

She continued to look into his eyes, "You, uh, you want me to sleep with you?"

"It's up to you but I would love it. I will keep you safe in my arms all night." His arms slowly wrapped around her pulling her closer to him, "You look so damn gorgeous in that lingerie. I knew you would."

"Dean…are you trying to seduce me?"

Dean's eyes flashed back to hers seeing the nervousness in them and he thought how he's been seducing her since he met her, "No, I just want to hold you in my arms and feel you next to me."

She smiled a little looking away from him knowing she was going to blush again. "Ok."

He took her hand in his and walked her down the hallway. They came to the last two doors and opened them up. Once she walked in, there was a large king size bed with a red comforter on top, red silk pillows, the windows behind the bed were large, he had a bathroom also in there and also a desk, a couch and a fire place. That's when she realized this was the bedroom in her dream. But how do you dream of something you've never seen before?

Dean walked over to the windows and started pulling the curtains across to block out the rain storm. She watched as the large clothed curtains were pulled across. He walked back towards her and closed the bedroom doors, "Get yourself comfortable," he kissed her lips, "I'll be back."

She bit her bottom lip watching Dean walk into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked around the room noticing the art work on the walls. One she noticed was of Dean; it was the side of his face. He was in a dark room but there was a light shining on him. The fireplace in the background was on with a single red recliner in front of it.

Brianna looked at his expression. He seemed sad in the picture. He was staring off as if thinking.

"You like?" Dean asked now standing behind her. She jumped again and he smiled loving the fact he could scare her so easily.

"You seem so…sad in the picture. It looks as if you are waiting for something, anything to happen. You seem so lost and uncertain that it will ever come."

Dean looked at the picture then back at her, "I was."

"Was?" She turned her head to look at him and that's when she noticed he was wearing just silk black pajama bottoms.

He nodded, "Up until a few days ago I was like that. Determined, uncertain that everything will fall into place."

"What happened a few days ago?"

Dean smiled looking down at her, "I met you."

She stared at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his other hand on the nape of her neck. He pulled her into a slow passionate kiss and just like the others it took her breath away. He parted their lips ever so little and stared down at her, her eyes were still close and her lips were beginning to swell from the kiss. "Let's get to bed."

She nodded as he took her hand and led her to the left side of the bed. He pulled the blankets up for her and she crawled in. Dean walked around the other side shutting the lights off and got in next to her.

Brianna's head quickly turned when she heard the thunder. Dean smirked as he placed his arm around her pulling her close to him, "It's alright…don't be afraid of it. Nothing will ever harm you while you're with me."

She turned her body to face him placing her hands on his chest and he looked down at her, "You seem so sure of yourself."

He smirked, "Let's say I'm a cocky one."

She smiled as she traced random shapes on his chest, "I'm not sure how I should take that."

"Take it as a good thing."

"Yeah?"

He nodded with that charming grin as he leaned down, "Yeah," his lips crashed onto hers and her hands moved towards his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss turned passionate but it was kept at a slow pace. The way his lips moved against hers was as if he was just seducing them and it sent chills throughout her and made her hot just thinking that he chose her. Slowly, Dean rolled slightly on top of her never breaking the kiss. She sighed into the kiss as his hands cupped her face and moved his body between her legs, separating them. She noticed how perfect their bodies fit together, how he was at the right level with her, the right angle, the right touch. She felt him growing and knew she had to stop before this moved onto something else.

"Dean," she slightly pushed him up but his lips moved downwards causing her to close her eyes as he found her sweet spot and she could feel herself becoming wet. She let out a shaky breath as his hands were now on her thighs pushing the lingerie she had on up slowly. His big, strong hands could easily distract her and she knew this was a bad thing. Only dangerous things could come to this.

"Dean…I-uh," he kissed under her chin then nipped right under her ear, "I ha-ave to tell ya-you something."

"Yeah baby?" His lips and hands continued their assault on her body and she knew she had to gain control back in order for her to tell him.

"Shit," she moaned and placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him up so he could look at her, "I'm a virgin."

Brianna thought she just pushed him away but all he did was smile, "I kind of figured, sweetheart. I'm not pushing you into anything. You tell me when you're ready. I just wanted a little snack before bed." He winked at her before his lips were on hers again and she smiled into the kiss as he rolled back onto the bed but kept his arms around her, "I want more from you baby not just sex. If you think I'm pushing just let me know."

"No, no," she shook her head, "you're not pushing I-I just thought you should know." She shrugged, "I didn't know if you'd want to be with me or whatever we are because of me not being experienced."

"Brianna look at me." She slowly looked at him; his hand moved under her chin so she would continue staring at him, "You are perfect to me no matter what. And to be honest I'd rather have a woman with no experience then with tons of experience."

"So…I'm your woman?"

He smirked, "Since I first laid eyes on you, you've been mine no one or anything will change that."

She smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss, "I think we should get to bed now."

"Sounds good."

She placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and she let a small smile spread across her face. Dean laid there with his arms around her, a small smirk playing on his lips, his eyes turned a fiery black and he continued to play with her hair until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna woke up to the sound of birds outside the window. The curtains were still closed, so the room was still dark. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand to see it was nine. She groaned rolling over and found herself alone in bed. She placed her hand on the side of the bed he had slept in. She looked towards the bathroom and saw the door was open and listened for any noise but nothing. She frowned as she sat up and heard the doors open.

She looked over and saw Dean walking through with a smile on his face and dressed for the day, "Good morning sleeping beauty," he said walking over to her as the doors closed behind him. She smiled as he came closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her lips.

"Mmmm, I may have morning breath."

"Doesn't affect how I feel about you one bit princess."

"Princess? That's a new one."

"I have tons of names picked out for you."

She grinned, "Oh yeah…like what?"

"When the timing is right they'll come out. How'd you sleep?"

"Mmmm, amazing," she said as she slid back down on the bed, "This has to be the world's comfiest bed." Dean watched as she snuggled back into bed and under the comforter, "Or maybe it was because I had you there."

Dean grinned as he leaned down and kissed her again, "I like fact number two."

She laughed causing his grin to widen as he pushed her hair over her shoulder and he ran his hand over her skin. She bit her lip watching him.

"I love it when you touch me," she said and couldn't believe she just said that.

His eyes caught hers and smiled, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah…makes me feel like nothing could happen to me. You'll be there."

Dean placed his hand on the side of her and leaned down, "I will always be there for you."

"We just met, how could I be having these feelings for you?"

"Maybe it was just meant to be."

She grinned "You don't believe in that sort of stuff do you?"

"Maybe." He leaned the rest of the way down and kissed her, "With you, I believe anything can happen." She bit her bottom lip. Jeez what was she getting herself into? "I want you to get dressed quickly. I have something to show you."

"What is it?" she asked sitting up as he walked towards the bathroom.

"A surprise, now hurry up or I'll drag you out of that bed like that."

She laughed, "Would you really?" She got out of bed and Dean's eyes traveled up and down her body.

He shook his head, "No way, I'm not going to have any man stare at you the way I can." He winked at her as he closed the door.

Brianna quickly got dressed and once she was Dean came back out of the bathroom. He saw her in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt and smirked, "You look gorgeous in anything."

"Stop trying to flatter me." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Stop not taking my compliments. We are going to work on that but now," he turned her around in his arms and placed his hands over her eyes, "we're going to the surprise."

"Dean…is this surprise for me?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself." He walked her over to the doors and helped her walk out. When he got to the staircase he smirked, "This may be a problem."

"What? What's going-AHHH! Dean!" He picked her up and smiled at her.

"Close your eyes."

"Mmm the last time I did that I did get a big surprise."

Dean winked at her, "Trust me."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Dean brought her down the staircase and placed her on her feet. He covered her eyes back up with his hands and walked her towards the front door. He opened it up and walked her out and down the marble steps. He placed her where he wanted her and grinned.

"Alright ready?"

"Yes Dean! Come on! What's going on?"

Dean uncovered her eyes and she blinked as the sun hit her eyes and then she looked in front of her. Her mouth dropped and she looked at Dean who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Dean…you didn't."

"Course I did."

Brianna looked back at the silver Lexus convertible. She ran her hands through her hair and walked around it, "Dean…I uh…this is a bit much don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow looking at him then looking back down at the car as she ran her hand over it.

"You need a car and there's no way I am letting you spend your money on a taxi or having you take the bus to work. This is reliable, she's new and she's all yours."

She shook her head, "I can't believe this. Really Dean? This is…wow."

Dean walked around the driver side and placed his arm around her waist, "She's all yours baby. Got her this morning." He took the keys out of his pocket and placed them in her hand. She looked at the keys and there was a kitchen on it that was just the letter B with diamonds in it.

"Dean…you're spoiling me to death here. This…no more presents. No more gifts. The necklace, the car, the credit card and now keychain with diamonds…no more Dean Winchester."

Dean grinned, "I can't promise you that…oh and don't forget the lingerie from last night."

Brianna blushed playfully hitting his arm, "Thank you. How can I repay you? There has to be something."

She looked at him and Dean knew what she could do but he couldn't force her to say it. She had to say with her own free will. "Sweetie…I love to spoil you. I love to see the look on your face. Get use to the compliments and the gifts. Being my princess you get whatever you want and need." He tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her lips, "I need to head into the office for a few hours. I'll call you later."

She watched as he walked to his car and then drove off. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head looking down at the Lexus. Dean Winchester was seriously spoiling her with compliments, gifts, and his affection towards her. Was this all going to fast? They just met about a week ago. Maybe this is what happens when you meet your soul mate…but was Dean her soul mate?

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Thank you all again for the reviews! You don't know how much this all means to me! This is such a fun story to write! This is dedicated to April because she wanted me to finish this chapter and hurry up on it! Haha Please REVIEW!_


	6. Devil Walks On Thin Ice

Brianna was excited about her new car that Dean had given her. She was driving it around all day. When she drove into Katrina's part of town she decided to give Katrina a pit stop and see how she has been doing. Since she hasn't answered any of her calls, she deserved an answer.

She jogged up the front steps of Katrina's town home and rung the doorbell. Katrina opened a few seconds later and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, isn't it my long lost friend Brianna," she said in a sarcastic tone as she opened the screen door.

"What's with the tone?"

"Oh I don't know Bri; just that you totally stood me up the night you were supposed to come over. You haven't bothered to call or text and whenever I got to your apartment you're never there! How am I supposed to feel about this? I thought someone had kidnapped you or something!"

"Wait don't pin this all on me! I tried calling you that night! My car had broken down!"

"Then how the hell did you get here?"

Brianna turned and Katrina saw the silver Lexus.

"How the hell did you-" She looked at Brianna, "You accepted another gift from that man? Jesus, Brianna what are you doing sleeping with the guy and he gives you gifts?"

"No! Katrina I'm still…a virgin."

"Right like I believe that one. You've known the guy for two almost three weeks and he buys you a diamond necklace the first date, gives you a credit card while you're out shopping and then buys you a car. You must be putting out."

"Katrina I am not a whore! You know me!"

"Correction I _use_ to know you. I use to know the Brianna Turner that didn't go for all this fancy rich stuff. She use to never let a guy buy her popcorn to go to the movies. Then Mr. DA Dean Winchester comes along and you're his puppet on a string doing whatever he says."

"No I'm not."

"Oh no? Then give the car back, give the credit card, the diamond necklace give it all back."

"You're jealous."

"Jealous? No I see him for who he really is. Someone trying to buy themselves into your life so they don't have to work hard into getting between your legs." Brianna turned around and went down the steps with tears about to roll down her cheeks, "Once the Brianna I once knew is back then let's talk!" Katrina slammed the door and Brianna got into her car.

Brianna sat there with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't think she was becoming different. She held the keys in her hand and stared at the diamond B. She sobbed as she grabbed her cell phone and scrolled down to Dean's number. She went to click it when she realized Katrina was right. It's as if Brianna needed Dean to do everything. Brianna use to be an independent woman and now look at her, girlfriend of the DA had made her weak. She threw her phone on the passenger side and ran her hands through her hair.

"Shit!" She slammed her hands on the steering wheel and turned the car on and headed home.

Dean sat in his den and looked at the clock again. Like he has been doing every five minutes in the last few hours. Brianna hadn't called, or even sent him a text message. When he called he got her voicemail, when he texted nothing was ever texted back. The fire in the fireplace reflected in his eyes as he stared at it.

Nigel walked in and stood at Dean's side, "Any calls?"

"No, the house has been quiet since you got back sir."

"Why hasn't she called?" Dean continued to stare into the fireplace his teeth gritting together. "Give me the house line."

Brianna sat on the couch in her apartment wearing her sweatpants and sweatshirt watching TV. She had shut her phone off hoping Dean would stop calling and texting her for the night. She sat there eating her ice cream when the house phone rang.

She hit her head with the back of the spoon and placed it back in the container of ice cream. She turned to the phone on the table and picked it up staring at it. Katrina and work were the only ones that had her house line for emergencies. She barely used the thing. She answered, "Hello?"

There was silence at first, _"Hey."_

She closed her eyes her chin trembling, "Hey."

"_Is everything ok? I've been trying to get a hold of you on your cell phone."_

"I-uh, my phone died and I can't find the charger."

"_Oh, well, we'll just have to get you a new one."_

She nodded to herself and bit her bottom lip, "Yeah, yeah I'll have to do that."

"_Are you alright? You sound like there's something wrong."_

"No, um," she sniffed, "Listen, I think we should take things slow you know? Not see each other for a while." She listened to his silence, "I'm sorry. It's just people are seeing changes in me and I'm seeing them now. I'm scared and I don't like the changes."

"_No one likes change sweetheart but it's part of life. Why don't you come over tonight and we'll talk about it?"_

"I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"_Then I'll come over there."_

"No it's not a good idea Dean. We just need some time apart that's all. I'm sorry we just do."

"_Brianna don't do this."_

"I'm sorry." She went to hang up when she heard him yelling; _"Brianna! Brianna! Don't do this! This isn't-" _Brianna clicked the off button and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stared at the TV and frowned shutting it off. She grabbed her blanket and walked into her bedroom.

The next day Brianna had a taxi follow her to Dean's house. When she reached the gate she hit the button on the monitor. "Ms. Turner this is a pleasant surprise," said Nigel.

"Look Nigel don't tell Dean I'm here. I'm just dropping the car off ok."

"Ms. Turner-"

"Please Nigel I can't face him right now."

The gates opened and she drove in. She drove around the round driveway and quickly got out of the car. She made sure to leave the necklace and credit card inside. She grabbed her purse and shut the door. She turned around and jumped seeing Dean right behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked and looked in the car seeing everything he's given her.

"I told Nigel not to tell you I'm here." She couldn't look at him. She stared at the ground.

"He didn't I saw you through the window. What are you doing? These were gifts."

"They're not me Dean." She held onto the strap on her purse.

"Not you? Baby they are you. I know you Brianna everything is you."

"No," she shook her head, "you don't know me. I use to be this independent woman that didn't need a man to run her life and give her things because he just saw it in a store and it reminded him of me."

"Come inside so we can talk about this."

"Dean I can't." She finally looked up into his eyes and knew she shouldn't have because it was like getting sucked back in, "I can't." She walked away when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this Brianna. Stay here, I need you."

She shook her head, "We just need space Dean. Everything moved to fast for us."

"For us? Or for Katrina?" She looked up into his eyes again. "You know she said all those things out of jealousy! She has been trying to sabotage us since day one Brianna! Don't you see it?"

She shook her head, "I gotta go." She turned her back on him and walked down the driveway towards the taxi. She got in and didn't even bother to look out the window at him. She couldn't because she knew if she did she'd take back everything she said and run right back into his arms.

Dean walked back into the house slamming the door, growling and Nigel walked out, "What do we do now sir?"

"I want to kill that bitch Katrina. I want her to suffer like I am right now!"

"I don't think now is the appropriate time for that sir."

"I will hang her by the skin of her feet and skin her myself if I have to."

"Why don't you take your anger out on one of the new souls in Hell sir?"

"You're right Nigel. You're right. She's for a different plan."

"She'll be back sir. Brianna will come back. It's only a matter of time. Why don't you play with her head if nothing else works out?"

"I may have to do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For days Dean has sent every little thing that could be considered a care package to her work and to her home. Brianna had flowers upon flowers on her counters at home, stuffed bears, cards and not to mention the huge brown bear that now sat at the bottom of her bed.

Brianna had a taxi drive her to Dean's office that day so she could tell him to stop sending her gifts. She found his office was on the top floor and took the elevator. When she got out she found herself in his office. "Fancy," she muttered and heard someone clear their throat.

"Can I help you?" It was a female's voice and she looked towards the desk to see a young secretary wearing a short red skirt, a button up white shirt where the buttons on the top were not unbuttoned and she was showing a lot of cleavage.

Brianna felt jealousy wash over her looking at this young woman, "Yes I'm here to see Mr. Winchester."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I'm his-" The secretary eyed her up and Brianna gave her a look, "you know what never mind. Just tell Mr. Winchester that Brianna stopped by. You think you can do that since it seems he can't pay you enough to buy a shirt that actually fits you."

The secretary gave her a sarcastic smile, "Have a nice day."

"Bitch," she muttered as she walked back into the elevator.

The secretary watched the doors close and her eyes went black. She grabbed her phone and dialed Dean's number.

"She was here."

_A couple days later…_

After Brianna had stopped at Dean's office the other day, the gifts had stopped showing up, the voicemails he would leave her stopped and the text messages saying that he missed her had stopped. Maybe he was just using her; maybe she had made a horrible mistake leaving him. What if he was the catch that every girl had dreamed about and she never had a chance?

Brianna had calmed her nerves with a nice hot bath. She laid there in the bathtub with the bubbles surrounding her and the music calming her down and slowly putting her to sleep.

_Dean was walking to his car in an underground parking lot. When he had reached his car someone grabbed him from behind and held a gun to his head. "Give me your wallet."_

"_You don't want to do this," said Dean reaching in his wallet, "Just listen to me. You don't."_

"_You don't know shit now give me the wallet!"_

_Dean went to give it to him but his other hand punched him. The two fought in the for a while and when they stood up and Dean had thought he was going get out of it alive the gun went off and Dean stared at the guy as he fell to the ground. The man stole his wallet and Dean held the wound on his side as he slowly drifted out of life._

Brianna came out of the water with a gasp. She dried her face with a towel and quickly got out. She dressed in her sweatpants and grabbed her keys.

Brianna rushed out of her apartment and ran. She wasn't going to stop; she continued running, she didn't care how long a run it was going to be. She didn't have time to sit in the city's traffic and wonder if Dean was alright. Even if he lived far away, she was going to make it. She continued to try to call him but it kept going to voicemail.

Once she reached the gate she was out of breath and noticed the blood was running down her leg from when she fell. She didn't care though. She hit the monitor.

"Ms. Turner? It's late."

"I know Nigel please just let me in. I need to see Dean."

The gates slowly opened and she pushed herself through. She ran into the house and looked around the hall. She ran into the sitting area and found him lying on the couch. A beard was appearing on his face, he had a pair of sweatpants on and a wife beater. He was lying there sleeping.

Brianna walked to the other side of the couch and kneeled down to look at him, "Dean," she said softly. She placed her hand on his face, "Dean."

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her, "Brianna? What are you doing here?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she crawled on top of him, hugging him, "I had the most horrible dream. I can't lose you."

Dean sat up keeping her on his lap. She wrapped both her arms and legs around him holding him to her. She cried into his shoulder, "It was so horrible."

"I'm here, I'm here," he said with a slight smile on his face, "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the side of her neck and held her tighter. "It feels so good to hold you again," he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, "I'll never leave you again. I don't care what they say." She kissed his lips then pulled back, "When's the last time you showered?"

"Uh…a few days." He smiled and placed his hand on her knee. He felt the wetness and looked down, "What happened?"

"I fell running here."

"You ran all the way here?"

"I had to make sure you were alright. I care about you so much Dean."

"Let's get you fixed up."

"How about Nigel helps me with this and you go get a shower?"

Dean smiled, "Ok."

"And how about I meet you in your bedroom afterwards?" She tilted her head, "I missed you so much."

Dean pulled her into a hug holding her tight. He knew the vision he put into her mind would scare her. She was starting to really care about him, almost love him and that's exactly where he wanted her to be.

"Nigel!" Dean called and Nigel came walking in. "Could you please help Brianna with her leg while I go get a shower?"

"Bout time sir," said Nigel with a smirk.

Dean gave him a look and Brianna couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you staying over Ms. Turner?" She bit her bottom lip looking at Dean and then back at Nigel nodding. "Very well I will make sure pancakes and bacon will be served tomorrow. Come with me Ms. Turner. Must get you cleaned up."

Brianna gave Dean one last kiss before getting up and following Nigel.

Brianna had no clue what was going on with her. At first she didn't want him to rule her but at the same time she felt as if she couldn't live without him. She needed him in her life. It was like a sick obsession she was starting to form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Nigel had helped her with her knee Brianna walked into the guest room she had been staying in once before. She bit her bottom lip wondering her that lingerie she once wore was. She walked towards the closet and opened it up. There was the lingerie from the other night plus a couple others. She bit her lip wondering if Dean had bought those for her. She picked out a purple one that was see through and had purple panties to match. The top part of course wasn't see through and she thought it would be cute to wear for him.

After she was changed she fixed her hair with her fingers the best she could considering she ran out of the bathtub in the middle of her bath.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked out the door and quietly crept over to Dean's room. She tapped on the door with her fingertips and listened for anything. She opened the door and peeked in hearing the shower still on. She snuck into his room and closed the door quietly. She crawled on top of his bed, she loved that bed. She could lay in it all day and never get out.

She heard the shower go off and she smiled to herself. She laid on her back in the middle of the king size bed and waited on him. The door opened and Dean walked out and stopped seeing her. She turned her head to look at him and he felt the blood and testosterone in his body go into overdrive. He swallowed hard and looked at her body, he wanted it badly.

"What do we have here?" he asked walking over to the bed. She had the most gorgeous smile on as she watched him walk over to her. "I think I have a little stow away in my bed."

She continued grinning as she rolled over and crawled on her knees over to him, "Little stow away?" She placed her arms around his neck. He was still wet from the shower and he was only wearing a towel. His body was hard and of course as always, very inviting. Brianna bit her lip softly tearing her gaze from his eyes and watching a droplet fall from his chin onto his chiseled chest down his well sculptured abs. She licked her lips watching it drip down from his navel and disappear under his towel. She felt a small blush appear on her cheeks and felt his hands on her hips.

Dean's grip was firm and tender on her body, like always, as if expressing his ownership and his love all in one. "I see you found my other surprises for you," he said and she looked up into his eyes again.

"For me? I wouldn't have guessed I thought you would walk around wearing them." She smiled at him.

He laughed, "Funny one huh?"

"Uh huh, admit it you like it."

He shrugged, "I don't hate it." She pouted and he laughed, "I love it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah just as much as I love everything else about you."

"And you've only known me for three weeks there must be a flaw of some sort."

"There is, your choice in friends, your job and where you live."

She laughed, "Ok so what is wrong with my job and where I live? I know that you hate Katrina and she hates you so there's no explanation needed what about the other two?"

"Well one when you're at your job you're not here with me and two when you're at your apartment you're not here with me." He smiled and she smiled back.

"One I told you I need a job to pay rent," she started to laugh as he began to lay her down on the bed, "two I live in the apartment because it's affordable and I have nowhere else to go." Once Dean had her on the bed he kissed her.

"One," he said and kissed her again, "I can pay for whatever you want," she smiled shaking her head making him smile at her stubbornness and he kissed her again, "two…move in with me." He kissed her lips and she looked up at him shocked.

"Dean…remember how I said we need to take things slow-"

He sighed tilting his head down, "I know I know…but can you at least think about it?" He lifted his head and she looked into his eyes and smiled, "Yeah."

"Good," he said and leaned down kissing her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as the kiss grew. She moaned into the kiss and moved her against him making him groan.

Their lips parted and he said, "We should stop if we are taking things slow because you are definitely about to wake someone up."

She grinned up at him, "Ok." She gave him one more kiss before he got up and winked at her. She watched him walk away and felt heat wash over her staring at his perfect body. She bit her lip as she watched his towel fall from his waist. She turned her head quickly but couldn't believe that he even had a perfect ass.

Dean smirked to himself knowing what he was doing and got into his pajama bottoms. Once he was done and ran the towel through his hair once more time he shut the lights off and crawled in next to her.

Brianna laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him the same time he wrapped his one arm around her back and held her to him.

"So tell me Dean."

"Hmmm."

"Where you from?"

He smiled; his cheek was on top of her head, "All over."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You have any siblings?"

Dean was silent at first, "One brother, but we don't talk much. Last time we did we fought and well haven't talked since."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Well he's your only brother," she moved her head to get comfier on him and started to run her hand over his well muscled chest just making random shapes, "you're only family. You shouldn't be fighting you should be having family picnics and going to football games watching each other's children…"

"My family isn't like that. Why do you care so much?"

She shrugged, "I barely knew my family. All I have are pictures. My parents died in a car crash and I don't have any siblings."

Dean looked down at her and kissed her forehead. No wonder she was so independent and afraid to commit to things. She has been by herself for a long time.

"Maybe that's why I grew so attached to you," she muttered.

"Hmmm?"

She lifted her head to look at him and he shifted a bit, "Well, I've had no family since I was young. I've never really had any good friends growing up. I was an orphan. All the memories I have are locked in that apartment I have with that one photo album. Then you come along and show me…" She stopped and he looked into her eyes.

"Show you what Bri?" He started to rub her back.

"That someone does care."

"Something tells me that's now what you were going to say." He smirked.

"Too soon for that." She smiled and leaned up giving him a kiss. She placed her head back on his chest and continued to hold him.

"There's this party for my office on Saturday night. I want you to be there."

"Hmm as a date or as arm candy?"

"As my girlfriend, the soon to be living with me girlfriend."

She smiled, "I'll go."

"Good because you know I don't take no as an answer."

"I know. You push and you push till you get what you want."

Dean grinned, "I know…now get some sleep baby." He kissed the top of her head and continued to rub her back helping her fall asleep. He stayed awake however watching her sleep, going through her dreams, seeing what she was seeing. He heard her thoughts before she went to sleep. Something he did whenever she stayed over and was about to fall into a deep sleep. He heard what she thought,

_What am I doing? Falling for a man like Dean Winchester…something I told myself I would never do. Katrina's going to kill me when she finds out I've fallen back into his arms._

Dean smirked closing his eyes, _Don't worry baby. Everything will be taken care of soon._

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:** _Thanks all for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! Not loving this chapter but I think it will do :/ More to come though! The office party (who will all be there, I'm thinking maybe a little yellow eyed demon, maybe a tiny little girl, a sadistic bastard…some black eyed skanks?), some parts Katrina will be playing, something horrible will happen to Brianna which gets Dean (the devil) angry as anything, Brianna moving in with Dean? Will Brianna ever find out who and what Dean is? Oh and more to come from Sam and Jessica and a little of our favorite hunter in the world BOBBY! It's not a SPN story without our Uncle Bobby!_


	7. A Little Taste of the Devil

Jess and Bobby were sitting in the den of Bobby's house while Sam was in the kitchen grabbing a beer. Jess glanced over at Sam knowing this hunt on his brother was killing him. Dean was still his brother, flesh and blood. It didn't matter what John had done Dean was still human and Sam was going to either help him or kill him. Jess was worried though, that this hunt will kill Sam instead.

Jess looked at Bobby, "Do you know why?"

Bobby looked up at her from the book and nodded, "Ye' I know. John told me a couple years after the deal was made."

"Why?"

"Because of mom," said Sam walking in. Jess looked up at him with sad eyes as he took the seat on the other side of the desk. "She died in my dad's arms one night."

"What happened?"

"Car crash. Dad blamed himself. It was a dark rainy night and he pulled mom out of the wreck. This was before both Dean and I were born. She died in his arms and he said a man in a dark black coat and red eyes walked up to him. He gave him a deal. He would bring mom back to life if he would give up his first son." Jess placed her hand over her mouth, "Dad took the deal but he thought he would be able to find a way out of the deal before Dean was born."

"That's when he met me," said Bobby, "I tried, we all tried. The day Dean was born-" Bobby shook his head, "It was like war."

"So you grew up chasing after your brother and the devil?" Jess asked Sam placing her hand over Sam's.

Sam nodded, "I never knew my brother but I know he is human. Just because he was brought up by evil and becoming the next devil in line, doesn't mean that he isn't my brother. I am going to free him no matter what it takes."

_**A Couple Days Later…**_

Brianna felt her body tingling. She smiled as she slowly began to wake up. The sensation she was getting was good, felt really good. And she knew it was coming from one person and one person only.

"Dean…" she whispered and she felt his lips on her neck making her smile more.

She could feel his fingers touching her bare thigh, caressing it with gentle strokes. Dean grinned as he continued to leave feathery kisses on her neck. He watched her smile as she was waking up. His hands moved higher up her leg and rubbed her outside her panties with just the slightest touch making her purr for him and bite her bottom lip. His hand was now resting on her waist, his thumb moving in slow circles.

Brianna opened her eyes to see him staring at her with those gorgeous green eyes. He had that charming smile on his face and that morning stubble that made the man lying beside her one sexy man. A delicious, devilish, gorgeous, sexy man.

She gave a small sigh when his lips and teeth latched onto her neck again, finding her spot. Brianna smiled to herself as she placed her hand on the back of his neck letting him pleasure her with his perfect mouth. His hands were helping as they caressed her body. His hand moved back down and teased her across her panties causing her to moan and close her eyes.

Dean groaned feeling her becoming wet at his touch, "Hmmm, you're wet baby," he nipped at the top of her breast that was exposed from her night gown. Dean wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her on top of him.

Brianna felt his hard shaft against her thighs and it made her become even wet. Their lips, tongues and teeth matched in a tango in each other's mouths. Hunger and lust over captivating themselves. She moaned her nails digging into his chest.

Dean groaned at the pain loving it, his lips parted from hers the two of them breathing heavy. His hands ran through her hair tangling it all up in his hands, their lips were inches from each others. "I want to taste you," he whispered against her lips and looked up into her eyes, "I want to taste your womanly essence," his hands pulled the straps of her night gown down her arms exposing her breast to him and she didn't feel any embarrassment with him.

Dean licked his lips at her perfect breast. He leaned up his eyes darting to her face before nuzzling the bud of her right breast with his nose then taking it into his mouth. Brianna gasped loudly tilting her head up to the ceiling and grinding herself into his hard shaft that was begging to be released from his bottoms.

"Dean," she moaned as his attention went to the other breast. She bit her bottom lip at the pleasure she was feeling from Dean, physical and emotional. He was making her feel things she has never felt before.

Dean managed to pull her night gown off of her and stared at her beautiful body. He groaned his hands moving down her back, his nails scraping every so often at her back causing her to arch her chest forward. His hands were on her panties, the last material left on her.

Dean looked into her eyes, "Let me taste you baby," he slowly began to pull down her panties. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she stared into his eyes. She nodded slowly and a smile spread across his face. He helped her out of her panties and she suddenly began to feel more exposed than anything to him.

Dean, feeling her becoming uncomfortable, brought her down his lips kissing her tenderly. He gently rolled her on her back, him settling himself between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him feverishly. Dean ground himself against her causing her to moan.

Dean left her lips with a soft kiss and traveled down her body, worshipping it, serenading it. The things he wanted to do to this body, the thoughts made his body shiver and his cock hard. He knew soon he would have her, real soon. She would give him her life, body and soul.

Brianna gasped feeling his tongue dance across her wet folds. She moaned when his tongue found her clit and began licking and sucking at it. The more attention he gave her the more her moans turned into desperate cries.

Dean's hands moved to her thighs and separated them more, giving him better access to the bountiful buffet. His tongue darted in and out of her loving the taste of her and wanting more of her. She ran her fingers through his hair wanting and urging him to go on. This devilish man had skills that could turn any woman on.

Brianna felt her orgasm about to break within her. She urged him on begging him not to stop. Her cries of pleasure were music to Dean's ears.

With one more lick to her most sensitive area she found herself screaming his name over and over, her body arching off the bed, her hips bucking up into his mouth. Her hands grasped the sheet below her.

Dean looked up at her, watching her long lasting orgasm as he continued to lick and suck at her, nibbling here and there until she finally came down from her high.

Brianna placed her hand on her head breathing heavily and trying to control herself as Dean moved between her body and kissed her lips tenderly. She could taste herself on his tongue and lips and it was intoxicating. She ran her one hand through his hair. Dean lightly bit at her bottom lip and parted from them. He looked into her eyes, "Morning."

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Morning."

He winked at her and placed a small kiss on her lips.

If waking up to Dean was this good every morning she should really make it a point to think about what he had asked her about a week ago. Sure she stayed over a few days out of the week but it wasn't the same as living with him. She was afraid to make that final step because what if living with Dean she found some things out she didn't want to know. What if Dean wasn't really the man he was when she stayed over or they went out on a night on the town?

The two showered and dressed in Dean's bedroom. Brianna had just finished brushing her hair when Dean came out of the bathroom wearing only his black slacks for work and the rest of his body just showing off. She bit her bottom lip looking at him through the mirror. She looked away not wanting him to catch her staring he would know what she was thinking.

Brianna has thought about wanting to have sex with Dean. She was an adult now, why wouldn't she want to have sex with a sexy, gorgeous, handsome, rich man that only had eyes for her? Maybe she just wasn't ready? Then why would she dream of it? Why was she thinking of it a lot lately?

"You seem to be in deep thought," said Dean walking over to the vanity she was sitting at that he had put in for her a couple days ago. It was an old rare mahogany vanity. It was big and held so much.

"Sorry, did you say something?" she asked turning around to look at him. She smiled at him as he bent down and kissed her lips.

"I asked if you have thought what I asked the other night."

Brianna bit her bottom lip placing her brush on the vanity and getting up, "Uh, yeah…um, just give me a couple more days ok? I mean that's a big step especially for two people who have only been going out for just a month."

Dean nodded a look of disappointed hit his face and he turned away to grab a shirt from his closet. Brianna sighed watching him; she didn't want to hurt him.

She ran her hand through her hair, "I guess I'll just go." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door when Dean quickly turned around.

"What about breakfast?"

"I just thought you'd want to be alone right now. I mean if we are really thinking about moving in together," Dean walked up to her, "you're going to want your space. So I'm trying to figure out the times you would want your space before I move in. I just don't want something horrible happening after I move in."

Dean placed a hand on her face, "Nothing is going to happen. Our relationship will grow and you will forget about everything you just said because you would be too busy planning the wedding."

She laughed, "You are always looking to the future."

"Course I am. Just think about Mrs. Brianna Winchester." He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands rest on her lower back.

Brianna thought about it and smiled, "You are getting both our hopes up."

"I don't think so. I think I met my perfect match." He kissed her slowly taking her breath away like always, "And I'm not letting you go."

"I'm not letting you go," she whispered against his lips.

Dean grinned that charming smile of his, "See you later tonight then?"

"Yeah, you sure you don't mind me getting ready here for the party?"

"Not at all, my home is your home…will be soon anyway." He grinned at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Ok I really should get going I'm going to be late." She kissed his lips tenderly and bit at his bottom lip gently like she knew he liked.

Dean groaned pulling her back to him as she tried to pull away, "Don't go," his voice was husky.

She laughed as his lips and teeth attacked her neck, "I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." She pulled away, "I'll see you tonight."

Dean bit his lip watching her walk out and knew he was getting closer to having what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna placed her left gold earring in as she walked over to the vanity. She grabbed her rose lip gloss and bent over the vanity as she lightly brushed the brush across her bottom lip. She dabbed a little on her top lip and heard a knock at the door. She turned her head to see Dean popping his head in. She watched a grin spread across his face as he walked in closing the door behind him.

"You looking gorgeous," he said walking over to her. He took in the pink pastel sleeveless dress that hugged her curves and fell to the ground. Her hair was pinned up in bun with a few loose curls that complimented her face when they fell around it.

She smiled putting the brush back in the bottle. "You aren't looking to shabby yourself," she said turning back around as his hands found her hips.

"Well I know who the star of the party is going to be tonight." He leaned in a kissed her lips softly feeling the gloss on his lips. The back of his hand softly touched the side of her face as he looked into her eyes. "You're just missing one thing."

Brianna looked at him confused, "What's that?"

Dean continued smiling as he turned her around so she was facing the mirror on the vanity. She watched him pull something out of his pocket and then drape it across her neck. She gasped at the gold chain and pink diamond rose. She placed her hand on it and looked into his eyes through the mirror, "It's beautiful." Dean finished hooking the necklace and smiled placing his hands on her waist and kissed the side of her neck softly. "I love it."

Brianna turned her head looking from his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss winding her arm around his neck and running her hand through his short spikes, "You're spoiling me," she said against his lips.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Dean spun her around and kissed her warmly. She moaned into his mouth holding onto him tightly. The kiss became heated as usual.

An unusual craving came over Brianna, a craving for Dean and she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she wanted Dean.

She moaned into his mouth and their lips parted, only inches, her thumb nail traced over his bottom lip as she stared at it, "I feel like I can't get enough of you."

Dean grinned showing off those perfect teeth, "Now you know what I go through when you're not here." Their lips were back on each others, tongues thrusting deeply into each other's mouths, hands were groping each other but not for long.

A knock on the door came and Nigel peered in, "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt," he said as the two parted and looked at him, "But your guests seem to be arriving."

"Thank you Nigel," said Dean and Nigel nodded walking out and closing the door behind him.

Brianna licked her lips smiling at him as Dean turned back around and she fixed his tie for him. He smiled as he fixed his jacket since it somehow started to fall off his shoulders when they were kissing. Brianna looked back in the mirror and fixed herself, making sure she looked good. She replied her lip gloss and fixed one smudge of eyeliner and turned around smiling.

"I'm ready," she grinned, "show me off."

"Oh I plan to," he said with a wink and kissed her cheek as he took her arm in his and they walked out.

As they neared the staircase they heard voices coming from downstairs. Brianna looked over the railing to see some of Dean's guests have already arrived.

"You ready?" he asked looking at her and she looked at him and nodded. They started down the staircase and Dean looked at her, "Just let me know if you need anything. If someone starts bothering you let me know. I may be the boss of some of these guys, I'm not afraid to show off a little office anger at home towards them."

"Office anger huh?" she asked quirking an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Kind of a turn on."

Dean grinned raising his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

She bit her bottom lip as they reached the bottom staircase. Dean looked away from her as he saw one of his employees walking up to him.

"Alistair, glad to know that you were able to make it," said Dean with a slight grin, "All those hours down in the pits didn't think you would be able to get off." Dean and Alistair shook hands.

"I have my apprentice keeping an eye on things while I'm here," said Alistair with a smile and looked at Brianna, "Is this the young lady you've been talking about Dean?"

Brianna gave a small smile and Dean looked at her, "Yes, this is Brianna. Brianna this is Alistair he is the one of my oldest and wisest employees I have. He's been with the office longer than I have."

Brianna and Alistair shook hands, "My you have very soft skin," said Alistair and Brianna's eyebrows rose up as she glanced at Dean who had his eyes on Alistair who ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Uh, thank you." Brianna took her hand from Alistair.

"Papa! Papa!" yelled a young voice and a little girl with curly black hair and an evening dress on came running up.

"Lilith I didn't know you would be joining us tonight," said Dean and she smiled up at him.

"You know my daddy he has to show his little girl off to anyone and everyone. Plus he insisted that I meet the gorgeous Brianna Mr. Winchester has been ranting on about day in and day out."

Brianna looked at Dean with a smile and looked down at Lilith who walked up to her, "You're dress is just so pretty," said Lilith, "When I grow up I hope I can wear dresses and be just as beautiful as you."

"My aren't you a sweet thing," said Brianna with a smile.

"Don't let her looks fool you," said Dean placing his arm around Brianna and looking down at Lilith, "She can be quite the little demon."

"Dean don't say that about her. I bet she can be real sweet."

"Thank you Ms. Turner." She smiled as she grabbed Alistair's hand and walked away.

"Trust me that little girl is anything but sweet," said Dean with a smile and Brianna hit his arm playfully as more people walked into the house.

"Hey Dean," said a females voice. Brianna looked up to see a dark haired girl walking up to him.

"Ruby," he said, "I thought your invitation got lost in the mail." He had a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Don't treat me like that we were almost family once." She winked at him, "How's Sammy doing anyway?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her and Brianna quickly took the chance to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Brianna."

Ruby looked at her with a smile, "Hi Brianna. I'm sure Dean hasn't spoken about me. I'm his brother's ex Ruby. I work with Dean with bringing people into the company business."

"Company?" asked Brianna and looked at Dean, "I thought you were just a DA?"

"Oh did I spill another secret?" Brianna didn't know what to say but she was getting a bad vibe from Ruby. She watched as Dean walked up to her and grabbed her arm as he walked her away, "Why don't you go see your buddy Alistair? I bet he's dying to see you and if you make another crack about anything," Dean's eyes flashed red, "I'll be in the pit myself tearing you apart."

Ruby glared at him as she walked away and Dean walked back up to Brianna.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

He nodded letting out a deep breath, "Yeah everything's fine."

"So…what is this company you don't want me to know about?"

"It's not what you think," said Dean trying to ease the situation knowing Brianna was now suspicious. "Remember how I told you I have business on the side." She nodded with her arms crossed, "It's a little company I have down in a small town. That's where a lot of these people are from. You didn't expect the DA's office to have this much people in it did you?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Brianna felt a weight being lifted and placed her hands by her sides, "So…what is this small company?"

"We help people. We give them loans for things that they need and want and they pay us back in ten years it's nothing really."

"Sounds sort of like a bank." Brianna smirked.

"Sort of but it's not entirely like a bank. We loan them and give them whatever they want and need. Say John Doe wants to be a famous artist, well we go and help John Doe by giving him an art studio, his pants, clay easels, etc to help him on his way."

"And in ten years?"

Dean bit his bottom lip looking at her, "He pays up."

Brianna nodded, "Sounds like some good business. Whose idea was this?"

Dean smiled, "Mine."

"And you're still a DA?"

"Like I said I like to help people." Dean placed his hand on her lower back and kissed her lips softly, "Now how about we get back to the party and pretend none of that happened?"

Brianna bit her bottom lip, "Ok," she smiled at him and he walked her into the music room where everyone was gathering for the party.

After Brianna was introduced to 99% of everyone the party had begun. People (if you could call them people) were dancing in the music room, eating, gossiping, and showing Brianna they were "normal" people.

Lilith had taken Brianna by the hand leaving Dean's side to sit with her at the piano, "Do you play?" Lilith asked.

"Yes."

"Would you play with me?"

Brianna smiled, "Sure."

"That's a real winner you have there Dean," said a demon named Alaric. "You know if she's not the one-" Dean shot Alaric a look, "I was just saying."

"She is Alaric. Trust me. I can feel it, she's starting to too."

"You're so sure of yourself sir," said Roberta, another demon who accompanied Alaric to the party, "How do you know she's feeling it?"

"I don't need to be discussing any of this with you Roberta. Since you are one of the low lives that live off of sucking life from those that surround you, but she has already said she is craving me. She had tried to break up with me but seemed to have come back. She is the one."

They heard the piano playing and Dean looked over at it to see Brianna and Lilith playing. Dean smiled at Brianna when their eyes met and he took a sip of his wine. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the two sitting at the piano playing it, listening to the music they were playing. A few male demons looked at Dean and nodded in approval on Brianna, not that Dean, the devil himself, needed approval but he was glad to see the demons respecting their soon to be Queen.

The party continued into late in the night. Dean had been watching Brianna the whole night when he wasn't able to be near her. He was discussing business in Hell and the plan to run Earth once his children were born but he would make sure he knew where she was. He didn't trust most of the demons, since Ruby had shown up and almost blew his cover he had to make sure no one else did.

Someone cleared their throat and Dean looked over to see Azazel standing behind him, "Azazel good to see you. Enjoying the party?"

"Yes and I believe another one of your guest are too," said Azazel looking towards the dance floor and Dean followed his gaze.

What Dean saw instantly angered him. Alistair had his hands on Brianna as he danced with her on the dance floor. Dean didn't like anyone else's hands on Brianna let alone Alistair's.

Dean drank the rest of the wine in his glass and placed it on one of the tables. He growled and walked through the crowd over to them. He tapped Alistair on the shoulder and he quickly looked at him.

"Sir, I'm sorry to have taken your date but she was standing alone and I didn't think it would be any harm," said Alistair fixing his tie with a smirk on his face.

Dean looked at Brianna then back at Alistair with a smile, "No harm done Alistair. I'll see you at the office on Monday."

Alistair nodded as he walked away and Dean looked at Brianna putting his hand out for her, "May I have this dance?"

Brianna smiled at him as she took his hand and he brought her up to him, "I'm sorry for ignoring you for that long-"

"Dean don't," he looked at her and saw she was smiling, "It's ok. You are the DA and own your own company you're a wanted needed man and everyone looks up to you. I find it very appealing."

Dean grinned moving closer to her, "Oh yeah?"

She grinned nodded, "Oh yeah." She laughed placing her head on his chest then looking back up at him, "Let's just say you scored some points tonight."

"And I didn't even have to lift a finger."

Brianna laughed, "Nope but just showing me this hard working man…I don't know, I like it. I like the big boss man that almost everyone's afraid of."

"Almost everyone?" He chuckled, "Who's not afraid?"

"Me."

"Well that I can deal with. I don't want you ever to be afraid of me."

"Afraid isn't what comes to my mind when I think of you."

"And what comes to your mind when you think of me?"

Brianna licked her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands wound themselves around her waist placing his hands on her lower back, "A man with no fear, who fights for what he wants and is a delicious, handsome, most attractive, sexy man that I have come to know and I am so glad that I have met you even under the worst circumstances." Dean leaned down and kissed her passionately. Brianna kissed him back with the same passion. They could both taste the different types of wine on their tongues that they have been drinking and it was intoxicating Brianna even more.

Their lips parted and she looked up at him, "You're the devil," she whispered and Dean looked down at her.

"Why would you say that?" he whispered back.

"Because you make me think things that I know I shouldn't be thinking." She closed the space between them and kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean helped Brianna upstairs, "That was fun," she said smiling at him.

"Happy to hear that you had fun. I think the only time I actually had fun was when I was with you."

"It's because you don't know how to leave business for pleasure," she said turning around once they were outside Dean's bedroom door. "But like I said I like that authority part in you." She smiled at him before kissing him softly.

Dean smiled as he opened the two doors to the bedroom and they walked in. He closed them behind them as Brianna started to take off her earrings. She placed them on the vanity and let her hair down. Dean watched leaning against the wall as she ran her hands through the tousled waves and curls. Dean bit his lip walking behind her and kissing the side of her neck, "Do you know what you do to me?"

She smiled leaning her head against his chest, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

Dean growled as he nipped at her neck and she laughed. He grinned and kissed her cheek, "Why don't you let me help you?" He arched an eyebrow looking at her in the mirror as his hands seaked out the zipper to her dress and slowly pulled it down revealing a pink strapless lacey bra and a matching thin thong. After the dress was tangled around her feet Dean wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed her to him, "I love your body. You're so perfect."

Brianna grinned as she turned around and kissed his lips softly, "Let me get ready for bed."

Dean grinned watching her walk to her closet. Yes, Dean made sure in his room now Brianna had a _her_ closet. Dean loosened his tie and kept his eyes on her as she looked through her closet. He took his jacket, tie and shirt off leaving him in his black slacks. He watched her reach around behind her and unsnap her bra. She turned to the side and Dean felt his heart race staring at her.

"Wait," he said right before she was about to slip on a night gown. She looked at him confused as he turned off the lights and the moonlight came in through the window illuminating Brianna's figure. Dean stared at her, "You are just so…beautiful."

"Dean," she said in a whisper staring at him as he walked over to her. He took the nightgown from her hands and let it fall to the floor by their feet. He pushed her hair over her shoulder revealing her perfectly shaped breast. She opened her mouth to say something, anything and Dean waited. She stared up into his eyes, "I-I love you." She swallowed hard staring into his eyes waiting for his response.

He cupped her chin, "And I love you."

Their mouths connected in a feverish kiss. Brianna ran her hands up his muscular body trying to touch every single piece of skin on him. Dean's arms seemed to just hold her against him, swallowing her body up in the muscle of his arms. Her hands traveled down his body and unsnapped the button on his slacks. Dean felt the zipper slowly go down and pulled his lips away from her, "What are you doing?"

Dean knew he couldn't have sex with her without her saying those words. It was a rule. A God damn rule that some idiot somewhere made up for the damn devil! Can't have her until she actually says 'I give myself fully to you.' Those are the words, the exact words Brianna has to tell him.

"I want to make you feel good Dean…like you always make me feel." She began to kiss his lips again biting softly on his bottom lip. She slipped her hand slowly into his slacks and rubbed against his straining cock in his boxers. Dean groaned his hands squeezing her hips and rocked his own hips into her hand.

Brianna pulled her hand out of his pants and looked into his eyes after parting their lips. She smiled as she pushed his pants down around his feet. Dean bit his bottom lip staring at her as she gripped the sides of his boxers and pushed them down as well. Her lips were back on his as she slowly pushed him back towards the bed.

Dean groaned as he sat on the bed and he looked up at her, "What are you going to do baby?" His fingers twirled in her silky hair.

"Whatever you want me to do," she whispered to him and licked her lips.

Dean ran his thumb over her bottom lip and bit his own bottom one as he looked at her full pouty lips, "I want your lips," he said and licked his own.

She smiled, "Then we are going to have to play student and teacher." She kissed his lips, chin, down his neck as she slowly got on her knees. She placed her hands on his knees and separated them as she got between his legs still kissing and nipping at his chest and abdomen.

She looked up at him one more time and his hand grabbed the back of her head as he kissed her heatedly. She moaned into his mouth and licked her lips once he let go, "Just go slow baby."

Brianna nodded staring into his eyes. His hand was still on the back of her head as he helped guide her to him. Dean closed his eyes in pleasure as her warm mouth took him in. He licked his lips and opened his eyes looking down at her, "Pull back slow," he grunted. He groaned feeling her tongue lick slowly and pleasurably against the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock. "L-lick the tip and use…your hand."

Brianna licked slowly around the tip and continued to stroke him. She felt the hand on the back of her head grip her hair tightly, but it didn't scare her it excited her. She looked up into his eyes as she licked the pre-cum off the tip. Dean groaned staring into her eyes and he pushed the back of her head again causing her to open her mouth and take him all in. She moaned around him feeling him go to the back of her throat.

"Oh…shit," he groaned placing both his hands on the back of her head guiding her back and forth on him. "Brianna…"

The way Dean moaned her name it was needy and it was turning her on. She began to move faster over him. She used her teeth to scrape softly against him and his grip tightened on the back of her head. Dean groaned loudly as she sucked noisily.

Dean felt his abdomen twisting up and a familiar feeling running through him. He was close and he just wanted to spill himself down her throat but he knew it being her first time it would make her feel cheap and he just told her he loved her. She had to continue trusting him.

Just when Dean was about to cum in her mouth he pulled himself out of her mouth. She looked up at him breathing heavily and looking into his eyes. She shook her head and wrapped her lips back around his dick. She wanted to taste him. She loved feeling him throbbing in her mouth and she had a taste of his pre-cum already, bitter salt taste and all Dean. She needed him, needed to taste him.

Brianna sucked one last time and felt Dean jerk above her and his orgasm ripped through him cumming down her throat. Dean groaned her name and held her tightly against him. She swallowed every last drop he gave her.

Once she knew he was completely spent she took him out of her mouth and looked up at him noticing his chest moving fast, the sweat on his body glistened and his breathing was heavy. His eyes were still closed but as she licked her lips his eyes opened to stare into her eyes.

Dean pulled her up onto his lap causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and he kissed her hard, tasting himself on her tongue. Brianna grinded down on him squeezing his waist with her legs. Dean's arms were tight around her holding her to his own body. When they both parted from the kiss they were both breathing heavy now. Dean's one hand tangled itself in her hair and he stared into her eyes.

"That was amazing baby," he said his thumb tracing her lips, "You are so perfect. There is no one like you." He kissed her lips softly, "What do you want?"

Brianna ran her hands over his chest and licked her lips looking back into his eyes, "I just want you…to hold me."

Dean nodded pulling her back against his body. They both wrapped their arms tightly around each other and soaked in each other's energy. Dean would leave small kisses here and there on her shoulder as Brianna rested her head on his and just stared at the wall behind them. She had much to think about. They just admitted to each other their love for one another. They may be moving in together. They haven't even had sex yet but it was always on her mind when it came to Dean but she was scared. She didn't like pain. Pain and lost were the things that scared her the most in life.

Dean softly kissed her shoulder and he caught their reflection in the mirror of her vanity. He ran his hands over her back and smiled to himself. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a sinister smile. A smile he knew he was getting what he wanted and it was coming soon.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So…I believe ALL of you deserved this chapter after a month of my profile being on hiatus because of writers block. I seriously sat at the computer day in and out not know how to write anything. Everything I wrote came out sounding childish. I hated everything I wrote. But finally last night, it all came back and here is the progress.

People are wondering what's going to happen to Katrina…well her part is coming up real soon! I promise I didn't forget about Katrina! It's just there is so much I want to put into this story!

**Personal Shout Outs:**

BlueEyedPisces: No lie I use to LOVE The Rolling Stones 'Sympathy For The Devil.' It's such a great song. I find it funny how it's your mental theme song. Now I am humming it at work.

Sammy Crazy Ass Demon Chic: HAHAHA! I turned you into a DEAN FAN…well for this story anyway :D That is my purpose in life to turn all women into Dean Fans…well ok I seriously can't do that because Sam needs lovin too :D

LittleTish13: I hope I made your email day when you opened your email to see an update. Like I said I am so sorry for the wait. My muse must have been on a month vacation in the Bahamas. Wish she would have taken me. Pennsylvania is COLD!

Now I am off to read emails from everyone! Wish me LUCK! Oh and please review! :D


	8. The Start of the Fire

Brianna was lying on her stomach playing with the fur on the big teddy bear at the foot of the bed Dean had sent on their week of being on a break. She was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of panties. She looked over to the boxes in the corner of her bedroom. They were still folded up, not even turned into a box yet. She was still debating the move. She knew Dean deserved an answer. It's been two almost three weeks now since they last discussed it and almost two months of dating. Two months of Dean spoiling her rotten, two months of endless pleasure without intercourse, two months of waking up next to that handsome man and staring into his eyes wondering what was going on in that head of his.

Brianna sighed rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling above her. What to do? What to do?

Was their relationship ready to be taken to that level?

She felt her phone begin to vibrate and she looked at it. A small smile appeared on her face seeing it was Dean.

"Hello?" she asked knowing it was him.

"_Hey baby, just calling to see how you are doing over there in that lonely apartment of yours."_

She let out a small laugh knowing he was hinting around about the moving. She knew it was going to come up sooner or later. "I'm doing just fine, just getting ready for bed."

"_Wish you were getting ready for bed here."_

"Dean…"

"_Brianna, I've given you a lot of time to think about this. It's just a simple yes or no."_

"It's not as simple as you think. If I move then things will be different."

"_How?"_

"Well, we'll be living with each other that's how. You'll be seeing my feminine products all around and see me doing my stupid little things that I do-"

"_Like play with your hair when you're nervous or chew or slightly bite your bottom lip when you're thinking about me or how you laugh in your sleep."_

Brianna couldn't help but smile and she looked around her room, "Ok, so you do notice my little habits…and I don't laugh in my sleep."

Dean laughed, _"Yes you do."_

Brianna sighed with a smile, "Ok…just give me two more days and I promise I'll give you an answer."

She heard Dean sigh on the other line and heard his old office chair squeak knowing he sat up, _"Ok but in two days you better have your boxes packed and ready to move in."_ Brianna laughed and heard him pause, _"I love you Brianna."_

Brianna was still getting use to Dean telling her that. Even though this was the second time. She bit her bottom lip thinking of when they first told each other that and what she had done for him. A blush crept over her cheeks and neck. "I love you too Dean. I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Ok baby, bye."_

She hung up her phone and placed it on the bed next to her. She looked over at the boxes and sighed. She knew she was definitely going to have to think about this tomorrow. She slipped under the covers and shut off her lamp at her bedside. She stared out the window and slowly drifted off to sleep.

As always Brianna dreamt of Dean, the things he would do to her the things he _could_ do to her. It felt all too real some nights. Especially this night. While in her dream her and Dean were making love she could actually feel herself sweating more than usual. Her skin even felt like it was on fire and it wasn't the good kind that Dean would usually send through her body and soul. This one was hot, really hot and it burned.

Brianna slightly stirred and began to cough as conscious took over. When she opened her eyes she found it hard to because of the stinging of the smoke. She rubbed her eyes trying to sitting up as she coughed. She finally was able to open her eyes and what she saw frightened her. Black clouds of smoke were surrounding her. She continued to cough as she got out of bed and walked close to her bedroom door. She looked at the door handle and then at the door itself. She placed her hand on the door and backed away quickly. Her apartment was on fire!

She ran to her phone and went to dial 911 when her cell phone said No Signal. "What?" She screamed and turned her phone off and turned it back off. She tried again and the same thing happened.

Tears were falling down her face as she walked over to her house phone in her room and hit the talk button but there was nothing. She looked out the window hearing the sirens outside but as she walked towards it she began to feel light headed from all the smoke inhalation. She continued to cough trying to reach the window and held her throat as she fell to the ground.

Dean was in his den talking to Alistair and a few other demons that were in there when the door bell rung. Nigel walked to it and opened it peeking his head out.

"He's in a meeting," said Nigel looking at one of the low level demons that Dean keeps around to keep an eye on things.

"It's important," said the demon, "It's about the Queen."

Nigel looked him up and down then opened the door widely. The demon rushed in and Nigel followed him into the den.

"My Liege," said the low level demon as he went on his knees.

Dean's eyes flashed red for being disturbed during his meeting as he sat there staring at the pathetic demon. He looked at Nigel, "I told you not to let anyone in! I am in a very important meeting Nigel and not to be disturbed."

"I told him sir but he said it's about the Queen."

Dean looked back at the demon, "What about her?"

"She's in trouble." The demon hesitantly looked up at his King as he slowly stood from the chair.

"What?" He looked at Nigel then back at the demon.

"Her apartment is on fire."

Dean's eyes flashed back to the beautiful green eyes he was born with as he felt his heart drop to his stomach, "Brianna," he whispered. He tried to sense her but it was faint.

"Sir?" asked Alistair looking at him.

"Everyone to the apartment building…NOW!" And like that everyone had vanished including Dean.

Dean slammed open her apartment door looking around the fire that barely touched him as he walked by, "BRIANNA!" He walked through her small apartment and couldn't find her anywhere till he saw her bedroom door closed. "Brianna! Brianna!" The roof of the apartment began to collapse in the living room as Dean opened the door to her bedroom. He looked around till he found her on the floor by the window, "Brianna…"

Dean ran towards her and kneeled next to her as he placed his hand on her throat. His eyes flashed red feeling a slight pulse but she wasn't breathing. "Brianna…wake up…" He shook her and his eyes went green, "Brianna please wake up." He touched her face as she didn't move and he closed his eyes calming himself. He felt the powers rush through him as he tried to heal Brianna.

Brianna gasped arching her back and began to cough rolling on her side. She blinked a few times the hot air and smoke from the fire burning her eyes again and she looked up surprised to see Dean.

"Dean," she said with a scratchy hoarse throat, "Wh-wh-" She couldn't even get it out she continued to cough. Dean knew he had to get her out of there.

"Shh, don't talk ok? I'm right here. I'm gonna get you out of here Brianna. Trust me."

Brianna nodded as Dean got up and grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around Brianna. He picked her up in his arms and carried her through the apartment. The fire not touching both of them as he walked out.

As Dean walked out of the building people watched and medics came to his side grabbing Brianna, "Is she going to be ok?" he asked and they shook his head not knowing. Dean followed them to the ambulance and watched as they placed an oxygen mask over her face. Dean watched his whole future just parish in front of his eyes. If Brianna didn't make it that was it, that was the end.

"Sir are you coming?" asked the one medic.

Dean nodded as he got into the ambulance and sat down taking hold of Brianna's hand that was covered with smoky ash.

Brianna's eyes flickered open but closed at the brightness of the ambulance. She could feel the mask on her and someone holding her hand. She turned slightly to look and saw Dean staring at her and a tear snuck its away out the corner of her eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna didn't remember ever falling asleep but when she woke up there were flowers, chocolates and stuffed animals all over the place in her room. She sat up and looked around. She was still sore from the fire and her lungs felt like they took a beaten too. She tried to take a deep breath but when she did all she felt was her throat and lungs squeezing and scratching and she began to cough. She reached over for the glass of water and drank some. She heard someone walking down the hall and looked out the door and smiled when she saw Dean walk in with a stuffed bear, "Dean."

"You're awake, thank goodness," he said walking up to her rather quickly and placing the bear on the chair by her side as he sat on the bed taking her hands in his.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. Doctors said it had something to do with the smoke inhalation and not to mention the situation. How are you feeling?" He placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Horrible actually. My head hurts, my lungs and throat are sore and my body is aching. I feel like I have the flu." She pouted and Dean smirked.

"I'll just take care of you," he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Were you there?" she asked looking up at him.

"Where?"

"My apartment."

Dean looked at her as he picked up the teddy bear thinking of an excuse, "Yes, I actually saved you from the fire. I heard about it and came as soon as I could. I just wish I would have gotten there sooner. The place started to fall apart when I got there."

Brianna sat up straighter as some tears began to fill her eyelids, "My-My apartment. How is it?"

Dean looked up from the bear into her teary eyes and shook his head, "It's not good Brianna. You could have died if I wasn't there. No one knew you were in your apartment. You were passed out on the floor and-" He stopped when she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into him. Dean wrapped his arms around her trembling body and kissed her head, "It's ok. I'm here; I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"No, it's not ok Dean." She removed her head from his chest, "My life was in that apartment. My _whole_ life."

"You can start a new one now."

"NO!" Dean stared into her angry eyes, "I had things in there from my parents before they were in the accident! I had things from Shelby! I had a picture book of everyone in my life and now I have nothing from my life! Nothing!" She threw herself back on the bed and placed her hands over her eyes to stop herself from crying and from Dean seeing her like this, "Everything's gone." She shook her head.

Dean didn't like seeing her like this. He could feel her pain and he didn't like it. She took her hands off her eyes and looked away from him just staring out the window. He touched her hand softly and got up, "I'll be back."

She nodded not looking at him and crossed her arms across her chest. Dean gave her one more look before walking out of the room. He saw two of his demons that were patrolling the hall and walked up to them, "Send a message to every demon out there I want to know who did this! If it was one of my own I am going to show them pain they never felt before! I want answers! The Queen almost died and our future was almost gone! I want to know and no demon is going to rest until they find out who!" Dean looked between the two demons, "What are you two still doing here?"

The demons quickly walked around Dean and left to send out the message. Dean's hands were clenching into fists as he walked down the hallway. He almost lost everything he worked hard for. Someone intentionally tried to kill Brianna and he was bound to find out who.

Dean stood outside Brianna's apartment and looked inside. The place was black, everything was gone. Even some of the roof had caved in. He looked up and down the hall seeing the other apartments weren't as bad as hers. It had started in Brianna's; someone had tried to kill her.

Dean gritted his teeth at the thought as he walked inside her apartment. He wanted to make this all up to her. He searched out the things that were dear to her. He went first for the picture book and when he found it, it particularly crumbled in his hand. He closed his eyes as he ran a hand over it. When he opened them the picture book looked new. He opened it up and smiled seeing a picture of Brianna on the first page. She was looking up and had a flower in her hand. She looked to be 16 years old but she was still beautiful in his eyes. He flipped through the rest of the book to make sure it was fine and then searched out the other items.

When Dean had gotten back to the hospital he had a box of the items he knew Brianna would want. He came up with a story that he had found them and was able to salvage them but everything else was destroyed. He had a good feeling everything was going to work out now, she will have to move in with him now that she had no place to go but that feeling quickly disappeared when he heard a laughter that was not Brianna's in Brianna's hospital room. He opened the door and looked in to see Katrina sitting at her bedside.

Dean's grip on the box tightened but he put on a smile for Brianna. Katrina looked at him giving him a look but looked back at Brianna.

"Look who came to visit me," said Brianna with a smile on her face. She looked better then when he left.

"I see," he said sitting the box at her bedside and took the other seat next to her, "I found some stuff in your apartment."

"You were there?"

"How'd you get in?" asked Katrina, "It's sealed off because it's a crime scene."

"Did you forget that I am the DA Katrina?" He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, what did you get?" Brianna sat up and tried to look in the box. Dean smiled as he grabbed the box and placed it on the bed. He saw her face light up when she pulled out the picture book. "I can't believe it!" She flipped through the book and smiled, "It's as if none of the fire touched it." She landed to one of the pages and placed her hand on the picture of her parents. A tear fell from her eye and she looked at Dean, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you baby," he said caressing her cheek and Katrina rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

Dean glared at her as Brianna shut the book and looked into the box at the other stuff, "Shelby's necklace." She picked it up and looked at, "The last thing Shelby let me burrow before…her death." Katrina gave her a small smile as she rubbed Brianna's arm.

After looking through the rest of the box of the precious items that were able to somehow survive the fire she gave Dean a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "You didn't happen to save the bear you gave me did you? Because he wouldn't be able to fit in this box."

Dean smiled, "He's in the backseat of my car waiting to go home."

"Home?"

"Yeah baby now that you don't have a place to stay you can now live in my house like we talked about."

"Sorry Rico Suave," said Katrina, "But I already told Brianna she can stay at my house and she took it willingly so looks like you and Mr. Bear are going home alone." She smiled at him knowing she got under Dean's skin.

Dean's stare at her was cold and it sent a shiver through her and she shifted uneasy in the chair. He looked at Brianna, "Brianna we talked about moving in together. There's nothing to think about now."

"You see Brianna needs a friendly place to stay not a place where she's going to be fucked 24/7."

"Katrina!" yelled Brianna.

"I'll have you know that Brianna and I haven't slept together like it is none of your business! And further more she won't be _fucked_ 24/7," Dean stood up placing his hands on the bed and leaning over it to stare at Katrina, "She will be welcomed there like always! She will be taken care of and loved by me! I know what she needs!"

"She needs a friend right now not a boyfriend who is only after one thing!" Katrina stood up staring into his eyes.

"You do not know what I am after! I am not after anything! I love her!"

"Oh please! Love? You love her! I highly doubt that!"

"You don't know anything Katrina! And once we are married I am going to make sure you are never near her!"

"You can't make her do anything she doesn't want to!"

"Stop," said Brianna watching them but they weren't listening. The two continued to fight over her, "Stop…stop…STOP!"

The two stopped and looked at her, "Please just stop both of you I want you out of here."

"Brianna," started Dean but she shook her head.

"Leave! Both of you! Right now I don't want to live with either one of you! Just get the hell out!" She grabbed the bear Dean had bought her earlier that morning and turned on her side holding it close to her as she heard them leaving.

Dean closed the door and Katrina turned to look at him crossing her arms across her chest, "She is not going to live with you. She is going to live with me until she is over you. She doesn't need someone like you ruling her life for her."

"Listen here _Katrina_ I don't tell her what to do. I let her do whatever she wants and she is going to be living with me but I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near her once she is living with me. You are not a friend of hers. You are the one that wants to rule her life and keep her unhappy. Have you noticed how happy she has been since me it's because _I_ know what she needs. I am what she needs. We love each other, we're going to live together, get married and have a family. I don't see anywhere in this story a part for you. If you ever come near her again I will personally make sure you are put where no one can ever find you."

"Don't threaten me Winchester. Just because you are the mighty DA doesn't mean you can push the small and weak around!"

"I am more than the DA sweetheart and trust me I can do whatever I want."

The look in his eye began to scare her. Katrina backed down but God help her she wasn't going to let Brianna get even closer to this man. He shows up right before Shelby's death then he's the DA right after. Something about him wasn't right and she was going to find out what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean…stop," sighed Brianna as Dean helped her in the house, "I am capable of walking on my own."

"I just want to make sure you are ok," said Dean smiling at her when she gave him a look. He was holding the box of stuff that he grabbed from her house as she walked in.

"Afternoon Ms. Turner," said a middle aged woman in a maid uniform.

"Uh, afternoon," said Brianna confused as she looked at Dean then back at the woman.

"Brianna this is Cleo. She's here to help out around the house since the two of us are here now I figured she could help."

"Oh, um, ok I guess."

Dean handed Cleo the box, "Just take this up to our room while I help Brianna."

"Dean I don't need any help. I told you. Stop fussing." She smiled at him as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I can't help it so let me fuss over you. I just want to make sure everything is fine. Cleo is now here when Nigel is busy so if you need anything just let Cleo know and she'll get it for you."

"Ok…I'm really not use to all this weighing on me hand and foot stuff and you know that." The two headed up the stairs.

"But I do it for you."

"But you're different," she smiled looking at him, "You're my boyfriend you're supposed to give me what I want."

They reached the top of the staircase and Dean placed his hands on her lower back, "And what exactly do you want right now."

Brianna tilted her head a little standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss, "For you to _stop_ fussing." She patted his chest and walked towards their room.

Dean sighed shaking his head as he followed her. She opened the door and stopped dead on. Dean smiled wrapping his arms around her, "I knew you were going to need clothes so I sent Cleo out to get you some. Let me know if nothing fits."

"Dean…how much did all this cost?" She asked walking over to the folded clothes on the bed. There were sweaters, t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, skirts, jeans, denim shorts, sweat pants, socks and panties are on the bed.

"There's more in the closet," said Dean smiling.

"Dean…really you didn't-" Dean stopped her from talking as he kissed her.

"Stop doing that."

"You're spoiling me rotten and you know that."

"Course I do and I have another surprise for you."

"I'm scared about this."

Dean grinned as he pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her. She looked up at him as she opened it up and pulled out two airplane tickets.

"Airplane tickets?"

"Mmhmm."

She read over them, "To the Caribbean? Dean…wh-what do you have planned?" She looked up at him her eyes wide as saucers.

Dean placed his hands on her hips, "A vacation."

"To the Caribbean?"

"Yes all couples go on vacation together."

"But-Dean this is a lot. This-"

"Is my own private island."

"What? You never told me you owned your own island."

"You never asked."

"Dean…we need to sit down and talk about everything you are hiding or not telling me because I never ask."

Dean chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She moaned quietly in the back of her throat as she placed her one hand on his cheek. When he parted from her lips she licked her lips looking into his eyes, "So…when should I pack?" Dean grinned pulling her into another kiss. "Not until Friday. I want you rested up until then…" He saw her about to protest and he stopped her, "Ok? The doctor said to rest."

She rolled her eyes, "Ok." Dean kissed her one last time, "Just have Cleo put your clothes away and you can rest in bed."

"Ok."

"Love you."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, "Love you." He kissed her one last time before walking out and closing the doors behind him.

When Dean was in the hall he saw Nigel and Dean smirked. "How is she?" asked Nigel.

"She'll be fine just stubborn as a mule when it comes to resting…but I'm close." Nigel nodded, "By the end of the weekend on my island she'll be mine and no one is going to stop it." Dean smiled, "It's all coming to together Nigel. She'll finally be mine."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for the reviews! Almost at 90! Oh my God ok…If you guys get my to 100 I'll post the next chapter! And the next chapter I'm pretty sure you all may want ;)

**Personal Shout Outs:**

RICCANPRINCESS18: I hope I cleared a little up for you in this chapter. Dean's human side is starting to fall for her which will be his down fall when it comes to things but his evil devil side wants to use her. His human side isn't out too much but when it comes to love it is.

April: Ha. Ha. I am glad that there was a lot of hotness for you in the last chapter. Maybe in the next or the one after that there will be more hotness for you! I know you love evil devil Dean…he's so sexy :D You know what's going to happen after she says those words LOL You know everything that is going to happen but knowing and reading it is sooo much different.


	9. A Deal With the Devil

"Oh my God," said Brianna looking around as she stepped down the steps from the plane.

Brianna looked around herself at the beautiful trees, the white sand on the other side and the beautiful ocean view she had. Brianna was so taken by the beautiful ocean view that she jumped feeling Dean's hand on her hip. She looked up at him smiling as she placed her hand over his.

"Come on," he said with that smile of his.

"Where we going?" she asked as Dean turned her around. The two started towards the limo.

"To the house."

The limo driver opened the door for the two, "It doesn't matter how long I've known you or been dating you, you still surprise me."

Dean grinned, "Good."

Brianna got in the car first. Dean looked at the driver and winked. It was going to happen this weekend. Brianna was going to be his.

"How long does it take to get to the house?" she asked after Dean had seated himself in the limo.

"Not long, ten, fifteen minutes tops. Why? Do you plan on taking advantage of me?" Dean asked taking the wine out of the mini fridge.

Brianna gave Dean a grin sliding herself over the leather seat next to him. She crossed her legs as her hand moved to his inner thigh. Dean raised his eyebrows as a sexy grin spread across his face.

"I would like more than fifteen minutes to take advantage of you."

Brianna couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. Did she really just say that? If so, she shouldn't be surprised, Dean always somehow was able to get her to say things.

Dean's left hand moved through her hair and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"The things I want to do to you," he whispered against her lips, "will take longer than what you have in mind."

A shaky gasp escaped her mouth as tiny shivers and tremors moved through her body. Dean took advantage of the situation by sticking his tongue into her mouth and kissing her. Dean groaned at the taste of Brianna. She tasted like sweets, pure sugar cane, sugar and spice…just what Brianna was made of.

Dean let go of her lips with a smile on his face as he looked at her. She was right where he wanted her.

Brianna opened her eyes and smiled at Dean. He handed her a glass of wine.

"A toast," she said putt her glass up making Dean smile, "to us."

Dean shook his head, "No, just to you. Because without you I would have no purpose in life…"

"Dean-" she tried to stop him.

"Let me finish. Without you, Brianna, nothing I have imagined wouldn't come true. You are one of the best things to ever happen to me. I love you Brianna."

Brianna stared into his gorgeous green eyes and felt like she was being pulling in like the first time she had laid eyes o him. Chills ran down her sine and she began to bite on her bottom lip making Dean grin. She felt herself bluish as Dean leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Dean," she whispered against his lips with her eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The limo pulled up in front of a large house and stopped. When Brianna looked out the window her eyes widened. It was two times bigger than Dean's other houses. "It's beautiful," she said as she gazed up at it from the window.

Dean moved over in the seat and wrapped his arms around her and left a few small, gentle kisses on her shoulder, "its nothing compared to you my love," he said, "But you haven't seen anything yet."

Brianna looked over her shoulder and smiled at Dean, "Then maybe we should get out so you can give me the grand tour."

"It would be my pleasure Ms. Turner," he said with a smile on his face.

Seconds later, the driver opened her door and she and Dean both climbed out, "Should I put the bags in the master suit, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks," said Dean pulling out a few twenties and placed them in the driver's hand. He walked up behind Brianna who had her arms wrapped around her body just staring up at the house, "Why don't we go inside where we can relax for a bit?"

"Ok," she smiled at him as he led her into the house.

Dean gave Brianna the grand tour of the island home. He was taking her breath away with everything inside the house, as usual. When they walked into the den Brianna noticed a statue she never thought would cross Dean's path. He seemed too skeptic to believe in…devils.

Dean watched closely as she walked up to his own statue of his true form. The devil he could become when angered or threatened. He watched her place her hand on it touching it, caressing it, staring up at it.

"You like it?" he asked

"Like I said earlier, you still surprise me. I never knew you to be into a spiritual, supernatural level." She glanced at him then back at the statue.

"You do know how much I love surprising you."

Brianna smiled at him, "I love it…the sculpture," she looked at him, "not only do you see the artist put his heart and soul into it but he captured its true identity. The true form the devil doesn't have to be afraid to be. He doesn't have to hide amongst us. He can wreak havoc and destroy mankind as himself."

Dean wrapped his one arm around her, "You don't really believe in the devil do you?"

She grinned at him, "If there's good, there's evil. We all have a little devil inside of us. Some just show it more than others than become him. I do admire him for standing up for himself but there's just a thing he can't do."

Dean looked at her, "What's that?"

"Love."

"Oh…I don't know," he pulled Brianna closer, "he could learn."

"Love isn't something you can learn. It's something you're born with. A heart."

Dean frowned, "Maybe all he needs is someone to show him how to love and love him back?"

Brianna turned around with that smile that made Dean just want her right there. She took his hands in hers, "Honey have you ever heard of the devil loving anyone but God himself."

"No but things could change."

She smiled and kissed his lips, "Show me the rest of the house. Where's this master suit?"

Dean gave her a small grin as they walked out but not before Dean could get another glance at the statue frowning. There were a lot of twist and turns to get to the master suit. Paintings and candle sticks covered the walls of the hallways. The two came to a door and Dean smiled at her as he opened it up. He let Brianna walk in first.

Brianna bit her lip looking around the room. A beautiful California King Size bed sat in the middle of the room against the wall. There was a white couch catty cornered to the far left hand side, the dressers were just like the ones from home, ancient and huge.

"Dean is that-"

"A hot tub?" he asked leaning against the wall with a smirk staring at her. She looked away from it and at him as he nodded.

Brianna laughed, this place was unbelievable, "Really Dean? In the bedroom?"

Dean just took her hand walking her away from it and over to the two doors, "Haven't seen anything yet." Dean winked at her causing her to bite her bottom lip in anticipation to what was behind those doors. He opened them up and Brianna gasped looking out.

The view of the ocean took her breath away. Dean watched her walk out onto the patio. "Dean it's gorgeous."

Dean walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her, "With our bed right there you can go to sleep listening to the ocean, wake up to the sounds of it-"

"Make love?" Brianna tilted her head to look at his reaction to her comment. At first there was nothing as if he was thinking of what she had said. But a smile broke out on his face.

"Yes, make love to the sounds of the ocean." Their eyes never left each others as Dean leaned down and kissed her softly. Brianna hummed quietly to herself not wanting his lips to leave hers.

As they stood there staring out into the ocean a feeling of comfort and safety swept through Brianna. She fell safe in Dean's arms, as if nothing could ever hurt her. He was always there for her. He did everything for her even when she would him no a million times he still did it. He was stubborn and cocky, beautiful and handsome; she adored him and loved him so much. She would wake up in the morning with Dean on her mind; go through the day with him on her mind. Even in her dreams he was there. She craved him like addict craved cocaine. She was addicted to Dean and she was afraid there was no cure for it.

Brianna knew in that moment with the two of them standing there, holding each other in a warm lovers embrace, she wanted to give herself to him. Give Dean, her purity and love.

Dean Winchester was the one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna stood on the patio with her hands on the railing, admiring how beautiful the moon light was as it hit the water. She closed her eyes as a small breeze hit her and she smiled, "I could stay here forever," she said and let out the smallest sigh. "It's beautiful out here. Almost like a dream.

Dean smiled at her leaning against the threshold of the double doors. His arms were crossed as he continued to stare at her. Her hair blew slightly across her shoulders as well as the bottom of her short white summer dress. She was the beautiful thing out there, not the ocean, not the world…HER. Brianna was. Nothing could compare to her beauty.

Dean continued to smile as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "It's nothing compared to you." Brianna looked over her shoulder and gave him a simple smile, "you know I can make all your dreams come true."

"What did I do to ever deserve such a man as you?" She asked him as she turned around placing her hands on the back of his neck. Why he chose her out of all the girls in the city was still a mystery to her.

"You didn't do anything. You just smiled at me and from that moment on I was gone. Everything I thought I knew about love and attraction was a lie. You had my heart and there was nothing I could do. When our eyes met that first time, my heart skipped a beat." Every time Brianna looked into his eyes and he spoke to her, she felt her heart melt a little more. "I don't do as much as you think. Do you know what the hardest part of my day is? It is not thinking of ways to impress you. It is trying to find a way to look at you and not smile. I can't do it because every time I look at you I fall in love all over again. Your smile, your eyes, and your heart make my love grow for you every time I see your beautiful face. I'm the lucky one. Not you."

"Oh, Dean," she whispered softly as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly but tender.

As Brianna pulled away Dean cupped her face in his hands staring into her eyes, "You are the most precious thing on this planet. Without you I am nothing but a man with no soul."

Brianna's heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched in her throat. She felt as if she fell in love with Dean all over again.

Dean leaned in kissing her softly again. His thumbs traced soft small circles on her rosy cheeks. Then his lips left hers and kissed her cheek, his hand moving down the side of her neck as his lips followed the trail his hand was leaving.

"You're skin feels so good against my skin," he whispered, "so warm, so soft," he sucked gently on the nape of her neck as his hand pushed the strap slightly off her shoulder.

Brianna's eyes opened slightly wondering if he was trying to pull a fast one on her but his lips and words quickly clouded her judgment and all she thought about was him…again.

"Taste so good," he nibbled her shoulder then gave a small kiss before slipping the strap back up.

Dean stood straight up and smiled at her caressing her cheek. She placed her hand on his taking it off her cheek and smiling up at him, "I'll be back." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. She squeezed his hand before walking into the bedroom.

Dean looked at her and smiled as he turned back and leaned on the railing staring up at her. He was feeling things, things he's never felt before. Things he didn't know he could feel. Brianna made his heart thump every time he thought of her, every time she touched him he felt his skin catch on fire with desire and love. He knew he shouldn't be feeling stuff like this but he couldn't help it when it came to her. To Brianna she was everything to him. She was just supposed to be the one that he laid down, impregnated, married and spread his evil to the world but now all he thought about was her. The plan was still in progress, he had that other voice telling him but he knew along the ways something went wrong and he fell for her. Damn it! He fell in love as he seduced her.

With a shaky hand he grabbed his cigarette pack out of his pocket and lit a cigarette. He had to calm down. He wasn't falling in love. He couldn't fall in love. It was illogical. The devil didn't love.

Brianna ran her nervous shaking hands through her hair as she looked herself in the mirror. She made sure her make up was perfect, her hair…everything. She looked at the door and took a deep breath.

"Now or never Brianna Turner," she said to herself as she walked up to it.

She opened the door quietly and looked around the room. She noticed Dean had changed into his sleep wear. Just plain on black pajama bottoms, no top and he was leaning against the railing. She watched as he ran a hand through his short hair and placed it back on the railing. She saw a trail of smoke leading up to the sky and knew he was smoking. She lectured him time and time again about that dreadful habit but there was no taking away his habit. She didn't mind sometimes, in ways it made Mr. Winchester look a little bad ass, a little sexy. At those thoughts she felt her groin heat up and she bit her bottom lip telling herself to stop.

Brianna walked towards him quietly and when she reached him he still didn't notice her she reached around him and hugged him from behind. She heard him laugh a bit and felt the rumble of his chest through her hands making her smile and lean her head on his back and lightly leave a kiss.

Dean flicked the cigarette on the ground and grabbed her hands in his kissing each one gently, "Ready for bed?" He felt her nod her head and he smiled turning around.

Dean stopped. His breath in his throat, every thought and vocabulary erased from his mind as he stared at the beautiful young woman in front of him. He swallowed hard. Brianna noticed that he wasn't even blinking.

"Dean?"

He put a finger up to let her know one second as his eyes scanned her body. She was wearing a simple white mesh baby doll fly away top that tied in the back with a matching white thong.

Dean eye's wandered back up her body watching the fly away sway in the breeze along with her long hair. He licked his dry lips as she bit hers and then looked up in her eyes.

"Please say something I feel like an idiot here," she said as small red blotches hit her cheeks.

Dean finally caught his composure and scratched the back of his head, "You do know I have a lingerie fetish?"

Breaking the ice.

She laughed music to his ears. She looked away then back at him, "I kind of figured with my collection in our room back home. Just thought I could add one more to it." She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up into his eyes.

"Well, it's now one of my favorites." She felt his hands move to her exposed back and bit her bottom lip again as they moved farther down, "But I may advice you that tonight I may not be able to keep my hands off of you if you wear this Ms. Turner."

"Tonight I may want you to keep your hands on me…all night," she whispered to him as she slightly tilted her head.

His eyes flashed quickly up to hers. She felt his hands move her closer to him as they applied pressure to her lower back, "Are-are you saying-"

"I want to make love to you Dean." She looked back and forth between his eyes as she played with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck.

"Brianna…are, are you sure about this?" he asked knowing if she did this, if she said what she had to say she will be his forever no matter what, her heart, soul and body belonged to him and no one else. She would belong to the devil himself and she wouldn't even know. The thought of that sent panic and fear into Dean's human heart but the darkness inside of him pushed it away.

"Yes."

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into," he whispered against her lips.

She cracked a small smile, "I've been saying that since day one."

"You're giving yourself to me then?" His grip on her back tightened a bit.

She nodded licking her lips, "Yes."

"Say it Brianna, tell me that you are giving yourself to me. I need to hear you say it baby." His eyes searched hers as she stared at him.

"I- I give myself fully to you Dean Winchester."

Without hesitation Dean claimed her lips with his as the ocean behind them crashed a huge wave on the beach and heat lightning flashed outside.

Brianna moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms fully around his neck now bringing him closer to her. Their tongues dueled with one another. She felt Dean's right hand move down to her ass as he caressed it for a second and without warning swept her up in his arms never breaking the kiss and walking her into the bedroom.

Their lips parted as Dean kneeled on the bed with his right knee and placed her in the middle of the bed. He turned the lamp off in the room surrounding them in darkness except for the moonlight coming through the patio doors.

Dean climbed on top of her as they stared into each other's eyes, she was his now. He could take her right there if he wanted to but he wanted to make her feel good as well. He leaned down and kissed her softly. The kiss turned passionate as he kneed her legs open so he could sit himself between them. He bit her bottom lip lightly as his hands moved over her body.

"You're so beautiful," he said his eyes wandering her body, his body. His right hand moved back up over her body and to the nape of her neck where he massaged her tenderly to comfort her and keep her calm. He smirked staring into her eyes, "And all mine."

Dean's lips crashed back down on hers causing her to moan into his mouth. She felt him begin to grow next to her thigh and thinking of his hard shaft made her wet. Their kissing was heart whelming and passionate. She knew Dean was trying to make it easy for her, keeping her calm and collect.

His hands moved to her back and lifted her up slightly, their lips parting, breathing heavily as he untied the back of her night wear. She bit her bottom lip staring at him as he untied it. He then grabbed the straps and slid them slowly down her arms revealing her perky, perfect breast but his eyes stayed on hers making her feel comfortable. She smiled at him, though he had seen her fully naked several times, he was still being a gentleman her first time which made her want him even more with the care and gentleness he was providing.

Once her top was off she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down onto the bed with her and kissing him with everything she had in her entire body. She propped her left leg up and around his waist causing him to grind against her which stimulated her clit. She moaned into his mouth and felt his hands move down her sides with gentle and tender touches. They reached all the way down to her thighs that were both propped up and bent on the bed. His fingers teased the edge of her thong as he grinded into her again. She could feel his huge cock just waiting for her in his pants causing her thong to become severely wet now. So wet, she was beginning to wonder if she was going to get any wetter.

Dean's hands moved back up her body and finally landed on her breast, rubbing the palms against her nipples that began to harden at his touch. Their lips parted and Brianna was panting from the torturous feeling she was getting whenever his hands and fingers teased her nipples. Dean smiled down at her as he kissed her lips one more time before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and chest to her breast that awaited him.

Dean knew from several times before what she liked done to her breast but he wanted to try something different. He would always nibble them suck but never bite and now he was going to. If they were going all the way might as well go with it all.

As Dean's right hand massaged and pinched lightly at her left breast and nipple, Dean licked around her right one. He heard her sighing above him with pleasure and he smiled against her right breast. She opened her eyes and their eyes caught as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked.

"Oh Dean," she moaned throwing her head back and the gasped loudly as he bit at her nipple. An electric feeling shot through her down to her cervix. Her hands raked through his hair as he continued to devour her nipple and breast with his mouth. "Dean," she continued to moan his name.

Dean's right hand moved down her body slowly as he smiled at her before moving to her left breast and giving the same procedure. His left hand occupied the right breast, teasing it. She moaned throwing her head back as his right hand lightly teased her over her thong.

Dean could feel how wet she was against the palm of his hand and ideas began to sprout through his mind of endless possibilities.

Brianna pulled Dean back to her lips kissing him fiercely as his hand continued to tease her lightly. Their lips parted and she looked up at him, "I love you Dean."

Dean stared into her eyes giving her one more kiss, "I love you," he whispered. He moved down her body, kissing and caressing every flesh of skin he could get his mouth and hands on. He kissed just above her thong and looked up at her as she took in a deep breath and he smiled knowing she was remembering quite well what he had done to her before.

Dean took the strings of her thong pulling them down her legs. He threw the thong behind her and he looked down at her. He watched her shiver and tremble with anticipation and fear of being exposed in front of him, though she knew she shouldn't, she was.

Dean, watching her legs tremble, placed both hands on her thighs massaging them sensually for her comfort. She closed her eyes and he smirked, "Don't worry baby," he said in a husky voice, "we've done this before."

Brianna felt her lover's lips on her inner thighs causing her to sigh softly. His touch did wonders to her and his lips sent her to sinful bliss…what could sex with him do to her?

Dean laid on his stomach as he grabbed her thighs bringing them over his shoulders and placing them back on the bed. He spread her thighs wide and looked up at her before licking around her lips. She quietly moaned to herself as he teased her.

"Mmm, can't wait to taste you again baby," he moaned and looked up at her as he watched her bite her bottom lip. He grinned as he let the tip of his tongue just slightly lick her clit causing tiny tremors to run through her body. He groaned at the taste of her, "Taste so good," he took another lick, a longer one causing her to moan above him, "I could eat you all night."

"Oh…Dean!" She moaned at his words wanting him to touch her. The need and desire inside her was about to burst if he didn't touch her with that perfect pleasurable mouth.

Dean leaned in and began to lick her clit more furiously now as his hands moved up her body and teased her nipples.

Brianna swallowed hard as she groaned loudly, not caring how loud she was. This man could work wonders with his mouth. She grabbed the pillow beneath her gripping it tightly. She could feel the brink of an orgasm coming as his tongue moved in and out of her.

Dean's hands left her breast as he grabbed her thighs placing them over his shoulders and she locked her ankles together. His hands pushed her thighs up just a bit as his tongue went deeper inside her.

"OH! DEAN!" She screamed as her orgasm burst through her and he continued to lap her up, "OH…YEAH! DON'T STOP!"

Dean did as she ordered never stopping until she came down from her high. Dean took her legs off him and stared at her as she was breathing heavy. He pulled his pants down, not wearing any boxers as usual, and threw them off the bed. He climbed between her legs and kissed her stealing what little breath she had.

He let go and stared down at her, "I love it when you cum for me," he caressed her cheek and grinded himself against her causing her to gasp lightly feeling his steely shaft rub against her wet center. "So beautiful and sexy."

Dean sucked on his bottom lip as he stared down at her body with wandering eyes. He needed her so bad. "Just…staring at your naked body," he took in a deep breath as his hand roamed and caressed her body and teased her sensitive areas, "makes my cock hard," her eyes widened as he continued with his dirty talk towards her, "You're so irresistible."

A flame started in her body, a flame of desire and need as she grabbed the back of his neck pulling him on top of her. She rubbed herself against him in need as she kissed him hard and rough. She ran her hands down his muscular body, scraping and teasing his nipples. The animal was being brought out of her, her craving for Dean on the edge like an addict with no dosage. She needed him. She craved him. Craved for him to be inside her.

"I want you Dean," she moaned as her hands grasped his hard quivering member making him moan. She spread her legs wide as she took the tip of his cock and teased herself with it making both of them moan now, "Need you inside me Dean." She stroked him as the head teased around her clit and lips, "You make me so wet…just need you inside me."

Dean's hands took hers off of his cock as he stroked himself. His right hand moved over her mound of desire making her quiver. He placed two fingers inside her, pumping her tightness and trying to work her open a little more. She moaned underneath him arching herself until he couldn't take it anymore.

Dean leaned down and kissed those desirable swollen lips of hers as he continued to pump his two fingers inside her. The palm of his hand was still on the mound as it rotated in circles rubbing her clit. She moaned deeply in his mouth then scraped her nails down his back as she neared orgasm once again.

Dean curled his fingers up, hitting that soft sensitive spot of hers. She parted from his lips trying to breathe as he continued this motion with his hand.

"Dean," she moaned getting closer to orgasm. Her left hand gripped his forearm tight as her nails dug into him, "Don't stop…please…more…more…" She begged as he continued and finally she tightened around his fingers and came once again. Dean watched with desire as he took his fingers out and traced her swollen lips with her juices.

Brianna opened her eyes as he bent down, not kissing her, but letting his tongue lick her lips. He groaned at the taste of her.

"Dean…please," she begged against his lips she stared into his gorgeous green eyes.

Dean moved between her legs, fully centered now. His face was mere inches from hers as his hands were on either side of her head. They stared into each others eyes. This was it.

"Am I the only man you'll ever want Brianna?" he asked staring deeply into her eyes, "The only man you'll ever need and meet your desire?"

Brianna nodded, "Yes Dean."

"Say it."

A slight thrill went through Brianna hearing his commanding words to her, "Dean…you'll be the only man I'll ever want, ever need…ever desire to bed me. To take me as yours and only yours." She grabbed the back of his head, "To _fuck_ me like no other man could."

Dean growled as he took her mouth to his in a vicious hungry kiss shoving his tongue deep in her throat. They parted breathing heavily as Dean grabbed his hard member and placed it at her entrance. The tip went in first and he heard her breath out. He looked up at her and with his free hand caressed her cheek, "Breath Brianna, you have to breath."

She nodded giving him an uneasy smile as he pushed in a little more. He groaned at the heated muscle surrounding his thick cock. He closed his eyes and caught a grip as he pushed farther and felt her tense knowing he hit the barrier.

Dean looked up into her eyes and she nodded quickly and Dean thrust in quickly breaking the small tissue and hearing her whimper beneath him. He looked down at her and saw the tears run down her cheeks. With his thumbs he wiped them away and kissed her lips. "Shh, the worst is over, baby." He told her as he ran his thumb over her soft lips that were still quivering. "You're mine now." He told her.

Brianna just looked up into his eyes and nodded, "I want you to say it." He told her. He wanted to hear the words once more before they went on. He needed to hear those words. "Say it Brianna."

"I'm yours." She whispered, "Take me as you own, Dean." She said.

Dean leaned down and captured her lips once again as he pulled out of her and slowly entered her again. He stayed like that for a few seconds, savoring the feel of every inch inside of her tight womanhood. It felt so amazing that they just laid there for several minutes kissing and savoring.

Finally when Dean was sure that she was ready to move on, he leaned away from her and withdrew again and pushed in a little faster this time. He watched as Brianna threw her head back on the soft pillow. The pain was slowly subsiding and the pleasure was beginning to take over her body. It was more than she ever imagined.

"Mmm" she moaned the tiniest moan as she bit on her bottom lip as she soaked him with her wetness from her previous orgasm.

As Dean moved in and out of her, Brianna relaxed more and more, adjusting to him. Dean continued to move in and out, taking her higher as the pain went completely away. She moaned and gripped the pillow beneath her hard "Dean." She moaned a little louder this time.

Dean took that as a sign that she was ready to take things a little faster so he moved with in her a little faster, a little deeper, and she moaned his name again, "Oh Dean. Right there."

"Oh Brianna." He almost growled.

Brianna's moans turned into pants as Dean moved fast in and out of her. She had never felt pleasure like this before. Dean held her leg and wrapped it around his waist and she moaned louder. Her nails were digging into his back as she felt another orgasm approaching. "Dean I-I think….I…I'm gonna…" she could speak.

"Cum for me Brianna." He told her. He wanted her to soak him with her womanly juices. He wanted to feel what she had to offer him. "I want to feel you. Do it now." He said in a low commanding voice.

When he said those words, her orgasm burst and Brianna screamed as Dean pumped inside her as he kissed her again, taking her cry of pleasure in his mouth. Her nails dug deeper into the skin of his back and he loved every ounce of it. An unsteady breath came from him after parting their lips as he slowed their pace. He wanted this to last. He wanted their lovemaking to last all night. The feel of her clenching around him caused his hunger for her to grow.

He kissed her long and hard holding her to him. His mouth devoured hers causing so many emotions to abrupt within her, "I love you," he moaned moving slowly inside her, "I'm going to give you everything you ever wanted," they stared into each other's eyes, "I'm going to give you your dreams on a silver platter baby."

Dean removed himself from her hearing her whimper from the lost warmth as a smile spread across his face looking down at her, "We're not done yet baby…I'm going to show you the stars tonight."

Brianna bit her lip at Dean's promise as he kneeled between her legs. He grabbed her right leg slightly wrapping it around his left thigh. He grabbed her left leg, placing his hand on her ankle as he rested it on his shoulder. He gave it a small kiss and grinned at her. She smiled up at him then felt him slowly enter her as his free hand grabbed her waist and he thrust the rest of the way in burying himself deeper than before.

Brianna threw her head back crying out. Dean bit his lip at the sight in front of him as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He groaned as Brianna's body willingly went along with his. He groaned sucking on his bottom lip.

"Brianna…" he groaned throwing his head back and closing his eyes, "You're so…tight…so wet…" He groaned loudly as he penetrated her faster and hard.

His grip tightened on her waist and she moaned loving how rough but tender he was being with her, "Dean…Oh…Dean…more…more! Harder!"

Dean granted her wish penetrating her harder than before his own groans mixing in with hers. The hand on her waist moved up to her neglected breast and began to massage the right one. She moaned louder and he teased the nipple. Dean leaned forward bending her left leg slightly causing him to go even deeper. So deep that Brianna swore she could feel him in her lower stomach. He was hitting every nerve in her core sending her higher than before. She didn't think she could be this high. The emotions and feelings from tonight were so deep and so mind blowing she almost forgotten who she was. She was so lost in pleasure, the mind blowing, and earth shattering pleasure.

As Dean pinched her nipple and pounded into her harder, the skin of his pelvis was sliding and slamming against her clit.

"Dean please! DEAN!"

"Please what Brianna?" he asked with a smirk as he slowed down teasing her. He started to give slower and shallower thrust.

"No…Dean, please…"

Dean shook his head enjoying his torturous teasing towards her. He slid all the way out making her whimper and tried to move her hips to him, "You do as I say now Brianna and you cum when I say you cum."

"Dean please! Need to cum!" She gripped the sheets and Dean grinned like a Cheshire cat as he rammed his hard cock inside her making her scream and cum hard around his cock.

Dean didn't stop there. He took her leg down and grabbed her ass pulling her up on his lap as he kneeled. Brianna's legs were on either side of him as her arms were outstretched below her. Dean squeezed her ass hard pumping himself into her. He didn't know how much more he could take of this round. He needed to cum inside her, mark her as his so everyone knew.

Brianna threw her head back crying out as her thrust matched his, hard and fast.

"Want you to cum with me Brianna!" he commanded as his right hand went over her mound and his palm rubbed her clit hard and fast.

"OH SHIT!" She yelled, "MORE! DON'T STOP!"

"Yeah, you like that?"

She nodded, "Yes…please…don't…OH…OH-" She couldn't even finish as she screamed her orgasm taking over her body tightening around Dean's hard member and squeezing everything from him.

Dean groaned loudly pouring himself deep inside her and thrusted quick and hard, spraying her inner muscle with his semen. The two were breathing heavily. Brianna collapsed on the bed as Dean rolled over on the other side of her.

"Dean…" she tried to say something, anything. She stared at the ceiling trying to catch her breath and Dean looked over at her smirking.

"Yeah baby?"

"Please tell me we're not done." She looked over at him and his smirk grew.

"Course not."

She grinned as she rolled over and straddled him as she leaned down, "Good…because I'm not done with you yet." She kissed him hard as Dean ran his hands through her hair and gripped it. She moaned into his mouth. The night was just starting…

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Ok so I've had this chapter done for over a week. I wasn't too thrilled with the ending. I was trying to make this perfect for you guys. You guys deserve perfection! I hope it was great :/ Please review so I know…also…do you want more of the night the two shared? Please let me know in a review or a PM and I'll add it to the next chapter._

_So now she belongs to Dean and doesn't know it. How do you all feel about that? You will be seeing a new obsession coming into play with Brianna. She will be craving Dean more now that she belongs to him. She doesn't know of course this craving is a special connection between her and Dean. And Dean will be even more obsessed with her. With his human heart and love for her and the devils eager and selfish act things for Dean are about to clash and he's going to have to choose._

_I wanted to let everyone know…yes Brianna is falling quickly but it's because also she is being told to. Remember Dean is the devil and he is slowly getting into her mind. So she has fallen for him by herself and also because of his charm, whit and the power of being the devil._

_Yes, there will be more Katrina. She has a big part to play. She may be the reason Brianna finds out who Dean truly is._

_Also don't forget to check out my new story, Forbidden Fruit. It's not a normal SPN story of mine. _

**Personal Shout Outs:**

April: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all of your help with this chapter and believing in me! Without you this chapter will still be in the works or sitting in my documents unposted because I was so unsure about it. Thank you again for all your help! I love you like my big sister :D If I had one lol

adaddario: No it is so not bad that you are voting for the bad guy. I am so voting for the bad guy and I am writing this! So go bad devil Dean!

Dean's bbygirl: Yes, Dean's human side does love Brianna but he is trying to fight it. The devil doesn't love but his human side has fallen for her and it is starting to make him weak which as we all know isn't good.

DeanWinchesterlvr91: I'm so sorry I am disappointing you with this story. I am only having Brianna choose Dean because he is manipulating her and using his powers to do so. It's really not Brianna choosing whenever it comes to him. Some of it yes it is but other times it's Dean's powers. He just can't have her distracted from what he has planned. In about two chapters there will be a flashback of when Sam and Dean had their first encounter with each other. It may be two chapters depending on how long I write it. Brianna is going to try to fix her friendship with Katrina but Katrina isn't all that innocent as she appears to be. You'll find out soon why.


	10. You Belong to My Soul Forever

_**Authors Note:**__ This chapter is rated M for Mature Content almost throughout the whole chapter :D. I promised some more sexiness from Dean and Brianna. It's not their night but there are two parts I'm sure you guys will enjoy then after this chapter back to the story. I'm also sorry it took so long to write this chapter but as you saw I wanted to update some other stories and finally put Sweet Surrender up the story of Happy Birthday to Me. Sooo…after reading and reviewing this go read Sweet Surrender if you haven't…please :D _

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" a scruffy voice asked, sounded as if they were half asleep.

"_It is Brianna Turner,"_ said the voice on the other line. The voice sounded worried.

"I'm sorry."

"_I should have known…I should have protected her…"_

"How did you find out?"

"_The fire I caused, Dean somehow got in and came out with no burns or anything. Why would he risk his own life for her?"_

"Because he needs her. You know what you have to do right?"

"_There has to be another way. Why can't we just kill Dean?"_

"Trust me you don't want to do that. He's more powerful than anything you've ever been up against before. Leave Dean to me."

"_I just…I can't do it."_

"You have to. Would you rather have some other hunter do it?"

"_No."_

"Then you know what to do." There was silence, "Katrina?"

"_I know…I know…just give me time."_

Click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked over his shoulder at Brianna who was still passed out from last night. He smirked flipping open his lighter and lighting his cigarette. He smirked as Brianna moved a bit and the white sheet around her moved up her legs showing off her perfect thighs. Dean bit his bottom lip as he turned back to the ocean view. Last night was perfect. She went wild and he gave her what she wanted in every possible position. The woman was limber.

Brianna moaned as she opened her eyes and realized she was taking up the whole bed. She lifted her head and saw Dean standing against the railing. She slightly lifted herself up and looked at him. She bit her bottom lip thinking about last night and a smile spread across her face. It was amazing. She did and said things she never thought in a million years she would. She felt things she never thought she would ever feel, she couldn't explain the emotions and feelings she felt. And now this morning waking up and seeing him some new strange feelings she couldn't explain.

Brianna licked her lips as she sat up and winced a little in pain. She looked up at Dean and that craving she would feel for him felt stronger than before. She bit on her bottom lip as she crawled out of bed and slipped on his button up shirt only buttoning a few of the buttons.

Brianna walked out onto the patio and she placed her hand on the middle of his back. He turned his head cigarette in mouth and smiled at her.

"Good morning," she said with a smile on her face.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke away from her, "Morning." He placed a hand on her waist bringing her in front of him, between the patio and himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm, wonderful," she grinned up at him her hands tracing his beautifully sculptured abs. She bit her bottom lip staring at them. She looked up at him that grin still plastered, "You are amazing."

Dean grinned at her and took the cigarette back out of his mouth about to flick it when she stopped him and he blew the smoke away from her again, "Thought you didn't like me smoking?"

"I do…but," she looked up at him a strange feeling coming inside her again, "I don't know I find it very appealing right now…very sexy and…" she bit her bottom lip, "bad."

Dean put the cigarette back in his mouth. He grabbed her by her hips placing her on top of the railing and she wrapped her legs around him.

"You like me bad?"

Brianna licked her lips staring into his eyes that feeling continued to run through her and she couldn't explain it. It was mixed with the craving she had for Dean.

"Yes," she bit her lip.

Dean smirked throwing his cigarette over the edge and Brianna couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel his lips on hers. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him to her lips. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and rubbed herself against him. Their kissing was heated and passionate. Brianna felt an explosion in her core, something sparked inside her. She wanted Dean more than she had wanted him last night.

Dean parted their lips and said, "I say we take this back to bed." He began pulling her off the railing and settled her feet on the wood of the patio.

Brianna licked her lips and only Dean saw as a flash of darkness hit her eyes but quickly disappeared. He grinned at it and knew she was his, forever.

"Why?" She ran her hands up his chest and shivered knowing it was going to be on top of her in seconds or below her if she wanted to have her way with him. She licked her lips at the thought and felt herself becoming wet. "I think it might be exciting to make love right here. The thought of being caught is turning me on right now."

Dean pulled her into him running his hands through her hair and looking her in the eyes, "I have turned you into a bad girl Brianna Turner."

She smirked looking up at him, "So bad you may have to punish me Mr. Winchester."

Dean wasted no time in devouring her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. She turned them around so she was backing him up. Her nails scratched his neck as the fire inside of her grew. Dean's grip on her tightened and he slammed her against him. She moaned loudly in his mouth, her hands moving down his body. She loved the feel of his muscle against her hands, his hard strong body against her soft small one. It was such a turn on having a strong dominating man be hers and only hers.

She felt Dean's hands move down her body against the silk shirt. He moved them back up cupping her breast before gripping the shirt and pulling it apart. Some buttons flew off but he didn't care. He had hundred more like them and the only thing that was clouding his mind right now was Brianna. He grabbed he ass pushing her against his own body. She felt his hard quivering member hit her stomach and she couldn't wait to have him inside her again.

"I need you Dean…please," she moaned against his lips, "I need you so bad right now." She took his one hand and moved it to her center. He could feel how wet she was and it was all for him. "You are the only one that can make me this wet." Dean moved his hand against her causing her to moan.

Dean watched her eyes close in pleasure and her mouth was opened a little as tiny sighs and moans of pleasure escaped it.

"Dean…please," she begged as she reopened her eyes to stare into his. He loved hearing her beg for him.

Brianna let the button up slide off her body revealing her naked bodice to him and the outside world but she didn't care about the world, only Dean. She could feel the warmth of the morning sun's rays hitting her back.

Dean pulled his pajama pants down, his large steely shaft hard and ready for her and only her. Brianna wrapped her hand around his hard cock running it up and down slowly, teasing the blunt head with her thumb. He shivered at her touch and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

"I need you right now," he growled as he sat down on the reclining beach chair and pulled her body to him. She straddled his lap and took hold of his cock. She teased his head again but this time with her center, letting his pre-cum mix with her wetness.

Dean groaned throwing his head back in the chair, "I need you Brianna. Right now!"

"Oh baby I need you too," she moaned as she guided his hard throbbing member into her hot wet tight center. It hurt just a bit. She was still getting use to him being inside her, "Only you baby." She rested her hands on his shoulders as she bounced on him rotating her hips a few times.

Dean thrusted hard up into her making her moan loudly and throw her head back. Dean bit his bottom lip loving the way she looked when he screwed her. Her body was perfect and he loved the fact that it was all his.

Both Dean and Brianna could feel each other's connection growing stronger with each time they were with each other, touching each other, holding each other.

Brianna bit her bottom lip as she rode Dean. She ran her hands down his supple hard chest. She scraped his nipples with her fingernails making him arch his back a bit.

"Fuck, I love you Brianna."

"Oh Dean…I love you so much."

Her touch was leaving a fire on his skin just like his touch was to her skin.

Dean watched her. Her beautiful perfect body on top of his. He could feel the change in her already.

"Dean…I'm close…so close," she moaned and closed her eyes biting her bottom lip.

Dean forced her down to kiss him as their bodies thrusted and grinded harder and faster against each other. He tangled his fingers in her hair pulling and gripping it roughly. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she threw her head back screaming as Dean came deep inside her groaning and grunting holding her hips tightly and closing his eyes lost in pleasure.

Dean pulled her down upon him again and held her tight in his arms, "Damn baby…I'm pretty sure everyone on the whole island just heard you."

A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she rested her head on his chest. His hands danced up and down her back softly as she left gentle kisses on his chest, "So what do we have planned today?"

"Well, I did have it planned where I will take you on a nice lunch on my yacht but with the way you're acting I may just want to stay in bed."

She laughed sitting up, "Lunch on a yacht sounds good. How many times are you going to keep surprising me?"

Dean ran a hand through her hair and cupped her face, "Until I have nothing left to surprise you with." She smiled as she turned her head slightly and kissed the palm of his hand. Dean tilted his head staring up at her, the glow of the sun behind her was making her look so beautiful, so gorgeous, not that she wasn't already but this sight was taking his breath away. Something he never thought would ever happen in a million years. "You are so gorgeous."

Yup…the Devil has fallen…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready?" asked Dean walking into their bedroom and finding her tying her top to her black bikini. She smiled at him through the mirror and then turned.

"All set." She grabbed her white off the shoulder mesh shirt and her bag off the bed and Dean grabbed her hand.

"Good because if we're in this room any long the walls may fall down."

Brianna hit Dean's chest, "We're not that bad."

"Oh I didn't say we were bad I'm saying we're ridiculously too good for each other, hot and perfect." He wrapped both arms around her pulling her in front of him as they walked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah baby you're the best and the perfect match for me." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You need to stop doing that," she muttered against his lip, "You could say we are going to rob a bank and before I can protest you'll kiss me and I'll agree."

Dean grinned, "Glad to know I know how to get my way with you."

She laughed as they walked out of the back door and down the sandy beach towards the dock where Dean's yacht was waiting for them.

"Dean, it's perfect," she said with a grin on her face, "I love this place." The two headed up to the dock and Dean helped her on board. She bit her bottom lip as the Captain of the boat came down to shake Dean's hand.

"Mr. Winchester, where are we going today?"

"I'm thinking the spot."

"The spot?" asked Brianna as the Captain nodded and she looked at Dean as the Captain walked away. "What's the spot?"

"I can't tell ya or I'll have to kill ya."

Brianna hit his arm as she walked away from and over to the edge of the boat. She looked over to the nice blue water and smile seeing the little fishes and the bottom.

"You like?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love it here. When I was a little girl I would dream about a place like this and I always hoped that I could get married in a beautiful spot with my beautiful white gown and my husband all handsome and the wedding would be beautiful. My dream wedding."

"Maybe one day I can make that dream come true," he said in her ear.

Brianna bit her bottom lip smiling as she turned around to look at him, "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" he asked bringing her hands up to his lips and kissing them.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "You spoil me to the core."

Dean smiled, "That's what I'm supposed to do, now let's go on top and eat our lunch."

"Ok."

Later that afternoon…

"What do you mean that it's not looking good for the trial?" asked Dean on his phone as he paced the deck of the boat.

Brianna sat bored in one of the reclining chairs. She has been trying to get Dean's attention the whole time he has been on the phone. She has tried everything to get his attention. She's stripped down to her skimpy bikini, she jumped into the nice warm tropical ocean water, she has even danced to the damn music on the radio and nothing! She was now sitting with her arms across her chest staring angrily at his muscular tan gorgeous yummy delicious back.

_Brianna…no, right now you are mad at him. __**Why? He's on a business call.**__ But he's not paying attention to you.__You are number one priority. __**I've never felt angry and jealous over something so stupid.**__ Well, it's about damn time you have._

Brianna looked at Dean again, anger in her eyes once more as she stood up from the chair and walked up behind him. She grabbed his cell phone from his hand and he turned around and she threw it in the water.

"Oops," she said and crossed her arms across her abdomen.

"What the hell Brianna?" Dean leaned over the edge of the yacht, "That was an important phone call!"

"I'm more important Dean!" She couldn't believe she just yelled that. What was she four years old? This was not how she use to act. She was acting like a spoiled brat.

Dean turned to look at her seeing the fire in her eyes and he could feel the anger dwelling off her body. The evil inside her was hitting harder and faster than he thought.

Before he knew it she grabbed the back of his neck roughly and pulled him down into a hot steamy fiery wet kiss. Her tongue licked the inside of his mouth, tongue, teeth and lips, anything her tongue could touch. Her sudden forwardness was turning him on and she could feel it against her stomach. Dean was kissing her back with such intensity it was taking her breath away and making her want him more.

Brianna jumped up wrapping her legs around him as he grabbed her ass. He walked over to a door and opened it up. He closed it behind him as he headed down the stairs to a bedroom. Dean untied her top and threw her onto the bed as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her hard and pulled at her hair.

"Do you know who you just hung up on?" he asked as he made his way down her body kissing and biting at her till he reached her breast where he cupped them and teased.

"No," she moaned closing her eyes as she let him touch her in a way he hasn't yet. She bit her bottom lip as he pinched her nipples hard and grinded hard against her center.

"A_** very**_ important client, Brianna!"

Brianna opened her eyes and Dean found himself staring down into black eyes and smirked, "Maybe you should punish me." They quickly flashed back to her normal color and Dean grabbed her bottoms and ripped them off.

"Is that what you want? You want to be punished?"

The two were tangled together with their legs but Dean was the one that had the control over her.

Dean stared down into her eyes and he could tell she was challenging him, "You got my attention now! Is this what you wanted Brianna huh?" His grip on her face was firm as his other hand moved down to her breast and cupped it then moved his thumb around the nipple, "Huh Brianna? Answer me!"

"Y-yes," she said and her whole body was shaking with her arousal. She's never seen this side of Dean but she liked it. God help her she loved it.

Dean watched her eyes flash black again and he smirked. He sat up on his knees pulling his shorts off then threw them on the floor before he got back on her and kissed her harshly. Brianna wrapped her legs around his waist and arched up trying to feel every part of him.

A strong desire to just yell 'fuck me' was creeping through Brianna. She never use to act like this but being with Dean has made her like this and she liked it. It was something new, something different and she didn't want it to stop. Worse of all she didn't want Dean to stop with his harsh rough movements.

Dean grabbed her throat and looked her in the eyes, "Who do you belong to?" He bit her bottom lip making it swell even more than what it was from their bruising kisses. "Say it!"

"You! I belong to you! Dean please!"

They could both feel the desire on their bodies and see it in each other's eyes.

Dean grabbed her legs sticking them straight in the air and spreading them wide as he positioned himself at her entrance. He could see how wet she was and it was all for him which aroused him even more.

Brianna felt Dean enter her and she moaned quietly closing her eyes. Dean grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her arms above her head. His face was inches from hers and she opened her eyes staring into his.

"Say it again," he said in that husky voice that sent chills down her spine.

He moved quickly within her and she gasped, "I'm all yours Dean! Only yours…please don't stop!"

Dean crashed his lips on hers shoving his tongue inside her mouth as he pounded away within her. His grip on her wrist was tight and bruising but Brianna didn't care. She was too lost in pleasure from how hard he was pounding into her. This was the first. The control and the power he had was making him thrust harder and faster and Hell she loved it.

Dean's lips left hers and moved to her breast where his tongue licked around the nipple of her left breast then bit as he pounded harder into her making her cry out loud.

"You like that baby?" he asked looking up at her and she nodded making him smile, "You like me having my way with you?"

"Yes…Dean…don't stop…so close…"

Dean's grip on her wrist tightened even more feeling his own climax approaching. He groaned and grunted.

"Fuck Brianna…you feel so good…so tight and wet and all mine!"

"Don't stop! Right there!"

Brianna started to buck her hips as high as she could to reach his thrust making Dean groan louder. Brianna closed her eyes as her orgasm hit and she threw her head back screaming his name.

Dean felt his eyes turn red with the power he had at this moment over her. He continued to thrust harder making her scream over and over again. He buried his head in the crook of her neck afraid she may see his eyes if she opened her own right at that moment when he climaxed. Dean bit her shoulder hard, his hands tightened over hers instead of her wrist and tangled his fingers with hers as he continued to thrust and spill his seed inside her till he was spent.

The two laid there breathing heavily, sweat all over their body and both their bodies hummed and weakened from the attack they both had.

Dean lifted his head and looked down at her as she opened her eyes. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He leaned down kissing her softly then rolled off her and covered the two of them up with the sheet.

Brianna turned and rested her head on his shoulder and ran her hand over his chest, "I'm sorry I acted like a spoiled brat I don't know what came over me."

Dean smirked running his fingertips up and down her back softly making her squirm and get closer to him, "Well if throwing my phone overboard means for us to have great sex hell I am not complaining you can be a spoiled brat all you want."

Brianna smiled and kissed his chest before closing her eyes. She was wondering what was going on with her. She never used to act like this before. This wasn't Brianna Turner. This was something new, something she couldn't control and didn't understand.

Brianna slowly woke up and opened her eyes. They fluttered for a bit before she actually saw what was in front of her. She gasped sitting up and Dean quickly sat up putting a protective arm over her, "What?" he asked and saw what she was looking at and then calmed down and smiled.

There were dolphins swimming back and forth in front of the large window.

"They're so beautiful. I didn't know they would be this close to a yacht or anything."

"They like to swim right next to them."

"Really?" She looked at him and he nodded moving her hair from her shoulder.

"They are very friendly and did you know throughout their long life they only have one mate. One soul mate to last them a very long lifetime and if their mate dies they don't ever get a new one."

Brianna smiled and looked at him again, "You know so much about dolphins."

Dean shrugged, "I know a lot about things."

"Surprises, surprises…that's all you ever do to me." She took his hand in his, "So one soul mate forever."

"Forever," he kissed her neck, "and forever." She closed her eyes and smiled again biting her bottom lip.

"What about us?"

Dean nipped at her neck, "I already found mine." He slowly pushed her onto the bed and covered her with his body.

Brianna sighed in pure bliss and closed her eyes. She could live like this forever.


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Brianna sighed quietly as she woke up and she could smell fresh roses around her. A smile spread across her face and she rolled over and opened her eyes. She placed her hands above the covers and found them landing on soft petals. She picked up a handful of the petals as she sat up and giggled smelling them. She threw them on the bed with a grin as the door opened and Dean walked in.

"What are you up to Mr. Winchester?" she asked with the grin still on her face.

Dean had a grin on his face also. He had a plan for this morning. He wanted to wait for a romantic and perfect timing but he couldn't wait anymore.

Dean crawled on the bed and straddled her legs looking at her. Their faces inches apart, "I told you I wanted to make all your dreams come true," he said and she watched him reach into his pocket and her eyes widened in curiosity. She bit her bottom lip waiting impatiently for what he was about to pull out.

A small intake of breath was taken in by Brianna and her heart skipped a beat watching Dean pull out a small blue box. Her eyes quickly diverted her attention from the box to Dean's eyes where he looked back into hers. His deep gorgeous green eyes stared into her wide ones.

"Dean…is-"

"Brianna Turner…will you marry me?" He opened the small box up and she gasped placing her hands on her chest staring at the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen in her life. She took the small box from his hands. Her mouth was wide open and tears were balling up in her eyes.

Brianna looked quickly up at Dean and nodded, "Yes…yes I will marry you!"

Dean grinned that gorgeous charming grin of his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and held her tight. She parted just a bit and looked at him, "You really want to get married?"

"Of course." He ran a hand through her hair, "I want you to be mine…forever. I love you Brianna."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

Though she was already his forever, he knew this is what she wanted. He had to continue making her happy and deep inside him he loved to see her happy. It was worth it. If she was happy then he was happy.

Dean took the small box out of her hand and took the ring out. She bit her bottom lip as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"It's perfect," she said staring at it. She looked up at him she wrapped her arms back around his neck and gave him a grin, "I say we celebrate this occasion."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

Dean smiled before he kissed her. Her response was immediate. She opened up fully to him as always, her hands moving over his neck and back as he pushed her down on the bed gently. He wasn't sure if she would want to be gentle or rough right now. She had her moments where she loved to make love slow and gentle where it would last long and feel so good but also some nights or even days she would grab him force him in the corner of his office at work and make him take her right there. He wasn't complaining one bit. Hell, he loved every time he was inside this gorgeous woman.

Moments went by and Dean's clothes and Brianna's sleepwear were on the floor. Dean kissed her neck and shoulders gently. Her hands ran up and down his back and she gasped feeling him enter her.

"Oh Brianna," he whispered against her lips then kissed her tenderly before kissing his way down to her ear where he nibbled and she shivered. Dean buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and biting at it as he made love to her.

Her small gasps and whimpers let him know she was ok and she was enjoying it. She scratched lightly at his back as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs higher up his waist as he continued to move in and out of her at a slow gentle pace.

Dean bit his bottom lip wanting to go faster and harder into her but he knew it was one of those times where she wanted to move slow and gentle.

"Dean…oh Dean," she moaned in his ear and Dean couldn't help but move faster within her.

He removed his head from her neck and kissed her passionately. Her hands ran through his short spiked messed up sweaty hair. His arms wrapped around her body holding her as close as possible.

"Yes…Dean…right there…don't stop!"

"That's it baby…let go I got ya," he breathed out and closed his eyes feeling his abdomen twist and tighten up. He bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes looking down at her seeing her mouth slightly opened as small mewls of pleasure escaped her mouth.

Finally her orgasm hit her and she clenched tight around him causing him to release himself inside her. She cried out squeezing his shoulders and moaning his name over and over again as he continued to give her everything. Dean groaned and grunted letting and rolling his hips till he was spent.

The two breathed heavy and stared up at each other. Brianna rested a hand on his face and smiled up at him before he kissed her again. She was so in love with this man she knew she could never let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean kissed Brianna passionately, "You sure you don't want my, oh I'm sorry, _our_ driver to drive you to the doctors?"

Brianna laughed, "I'm good Dean."

"Are you sure?"

"Dean stop. I am just going for a checkup. They are going to draw blood and check to see if I'm in tip top shape." She gave him a quick kiss, "I'll be back later. You get yourself to work."

"I'm the boss I'm allowed to be late." He held her hand softly and she laughed. She couldn't get the grin off her face since this morning.

"You do that then. Bye baby." Dean watched her walk out the door and rubbed his hands.

"First things first," said Dean walking towards his desk and Nigel appeared next to him, "Have you done what I asked?"

"Yes sir, Ms. Turner's birth control has been fixed."

Dean smirked and looked at Nigel, "Good…that it should be soon that she with child."

Nigel gave Dean the same smirk and nodded as he disappeared.

Everything was going according to plan for Dean. Pretty soon the world would be at his fingertips and there would be no one to stop him.

Brianna sat on the uncomfortable doctor table waiting for the doctor to come back. She looked around the room and bit her bottom lip. She always hated doctor offices and hospitals. She was never a fan. She swung her feet back and forth and the door opened and she smiled at her doctor.

"It's been a while Brianna," said Dr. Harris.

"I know I've been sort of busy," she said with a small blush thinking of this morning.

"So I have heard."

"What do you mean?"

"Brianna you are dating one of the most powerful men in the city anyone who is anyone knows about it." He laughed and placed his folder on the counter as he grabbed his stethoscope.

"Well I'm not dating him anymore."

"Oh no?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

She bit her bottom lip shaking her head and showed him her hand, "I'm marrying him."

Dr. Harris's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand looking at the ring, "That is a rock!" Brianna laughed and he gave her a grin looking at her, "When did he propose?"

"This morning."

"So I am the lucky few to know? I am honored." She laughed again before putting her hand back down on the table. "Alright Brianna let's get this all done so you can get back home to your fiancé." Brianna bit her lip again hearing those words and she was extremely excited to know she was getting married.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna sat in her office her head in her hand as she played with a pencil. She was bored and worst of all she missed Dean. The craving to just lay in his strong masculine arms naked under the silk Egyptian sheets was strong today. She turned in her chair and looked at the clock behind her it was only one and she had four more hours to go. She sighed and began to tap her fingers on the desk.

Her boss, Mr. Helenski walked out of his office and she didn't even straight up. She sat there staring at the wall thinking of Dean and looking bored.

"Brianna? Brianna…Brianna!"

Brianna heard him and felt agitated and annoyed already. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "What?"

He gave her a look, "What? Brianna I have been waiting for the Roberts file over a half an hour! Where is it?"

Without taking her eyes off him she placed her hand on the file on her desk and pushed it over to him making it fall onto the floor.

"Jesus Brianna! What has gotten into you?" He kneeled on the floor grabbing the files and she got up off her chair grabbing her bag and walking to the door. "Brianna! Brianna! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home!" She turned to look at him. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace as she stared daggers at him. She could feel her blood boiling as she stared at him angrily.

"Brianna get back at your desk or so help me you are fired! I don't care who you are dating! I am not afraid of that man! To most of us he is a lying bastard that uses his money and power to get what he wants!"

"You do _**not**_ talk about him like that you hear me?"

"I can talk about whoever I want however I want! This is my office!"

Brianna took a couple steps in front of her staring angrily at him. The lights flickered and the doors slammed shut, "You _**do not **_talk about _**him**_ like that! You will _**never**_ talk about him!" The lights continued to flicker and above them and a gust of wind went through the room. Mr. Helenski looked around unknown to what was happening around him and little did he know neither did Brianna. "Do you hear me Donald?" She continued to walk towards him and he watched her eyes flicker black.

"Oh Brianna…your eyes…" He looked at her frightened.

"Burn in _**Hell**_ Donald Helenski."

With that her boss turned and ran out the window the large window. Brianna stood there staring at the opened window and the lights stopped flickering and everything calmed down. She straightened up and looked around wondering what happened. "Mr. Helenski?" she walked slowly towards the window and though they were a few stories up she could see her boss lying on the ground below her with people screaming and looking at the body and up at the window.

Brianna screamed and backed away from the window just as security ran into the room.

Dean ran out of the elevator towards Brianna's dead boss's office. He could hear her panic voice and feel her paranoid fear. Once Dean caught wind of what had happened at Brianna's office he quickly made his way over. He knew it had something to do with Brianna. She was changing and the evil inside her was strong and she couldn't control what was going on. It was like a switch, one minute she was the same old Brianna Turner and the next she was the Queen of Darkness and she had no idea what was going on.

"I told you I don't know what happened!" she yelled and Dean entered the room. An officer stopped him until he showed him ID. "Listen," said Brianna with tears in her eyes, "All I know is that I was sitting at my desk and he came in asking for the Roberts file. I gave it to him and he was talking about how his life was a lie. How he couldn't do this anymore and he jumped out the window! That is all I know! Please just let me go home!"

"Brianna," said Dean walking over to her.

"Dean!" She pushed the officer away from her and ran into his arms as she cried into his chest.

Dean held her close comforting her as he ran his hand through her hair while she continued to sob into his chest. Dean looked up at the officer, "What happened?" Though he knew he wanted to hear the story the officer was told.

"Ms. Turner had told us that it was just a normal day and she had given Mr. Helenski the file he wanted. He was rambling on about how his life was a lie and how he couldn't do it anymore and he jumped out the window. Security downstairs saw him fall outside the building. First security officer went outside to keep everyone away from the building as he called 911 and the two others ran up to the office to find Ms. Turner screaming and crying."

"Did you ever think that something like this is a little traumatic for someone? Instead of questioning her and accusing her you would think you would be a little sympathetic towards the situation."

The officer nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Mr. Winchester," said an officer walking into the main office with a few bags, "I think you should see this." The officer showed him bags of drugs.

"Where did you get this?" asked Dean and Brianna turned her head and saw the drugs.

"Found them in Mr. Helenskis office along of a list of men he was dealing to, one was a Mr. Tony Roberts."

"That was the file he wanted," whimpered Brianna holding onto Dean.

"Did you have any idea who you were working for Bri?" asked Dean looking down at her and she shook her head.

"All I know was that he was a lawyer. I never asked and I never saw anyone strange come in or out of the office."

"He must have been doing this before and after hours," said the one officer who was doing the questioning.

"Well, now it looks like why he had a guilty conscience," said Dean as he kissed her forehead gently, "I'm going to take her home now."

The officers nodded and Brianna willingly went with Dean out the door. Everyone was looking at her, some giving her sympathetic smiles while others looked at her strangely. She just buried her head into his chest not able to look at anyone. They made their way into the elevator and Brianna wouldn't let her hold go.

"Everything's going to be ok," said Dean gently as he rubbed her back, "Don't worry." Dean kissed her head again and a small smile spread across as his eyes turned red.

Dean took Brianna back to their home, "I don't know what happened Dean."

"It's ok Brianna, everything is going to be ok," he held her tightly to him as they walked into their home.

She nodded, "Looks like I'm out of a job now…I can't believe I was working for drug dealer." She placed her bag on the table and Dean rubbed her back.

"Well, now think of it you have more time for you to plan the wedding." She gave a small smile and looked at him placing her head on his shoulder.

"You're trying I give you kudos for that Mr. Winchester."

"I just want you to be ok. I don't want what happened at your office to put a damper on your mood."

"Sort of can't help it when you see someone die right in front of your eyes." She shivered at the thought, "But the thing is…I really don't remember him jumping out the window."

"The whole thing was a traumatic experience. Your mind is probably blocking it out. It happens."

She nodded, "I guess so." She lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "I'm just going to get a shower and freshen up."

"Take your time." He kissed her forehead again giving her a smile.

"I will definitely do that. I have nowhere to be," she sighed as she headed towards the one stairway.

Dean walked towards his office and stopped, "Did the doctor say anything?"

"Hmmm?" She looked at him.

"Your doctor say anything to you during your check up?"

"Other than the fact I have a nice rock on my hand no," she shook her head smiling at him before heading up the stairs. Dean nodded watching her walk up the stairs before heading into his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Brianna was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand and talking to Katrina on the phone, _"So are you ok?"_

"I'll be fine I think. Just a very traumatic experience you know?"

"_Yeah I understand. Seeing someone die, someone you've known for the longest time, right in front of your eyes it can do something to ya."_

"Yeah…" Brianna looked up at the door when Dean walked in and she smiled at him.

"I'm heading into the office I'll be home at lunch," said Dean before he kissed her forehead, "Call me if you need anything ok?"

She nodded with a smile on her face, _"Let me guess the prince is there?"_

"Yes Katrina, he's here."

Dean rolled his eyes and made a face saying Katrina. Brianna slapped his arm softly and he grinned at her before he walked out.

"_Is he leaving for work?"_

"Yeah."

"_So you're stuck in that big ass mansion all by yourself?"_

"Well, Nigel and Chloe are here too."

Katrina laughed, _"Oh the help…so about this wedding…you really going to go through with it?"_

"Why not? I mean I love him."

"_I know, I know you do. It just seems so sudden you know?"_

"Yeah but-" A beep on the phone got her attention and she looked at it, "Hey Kat, can I put you on hold I have someone on the other line?" She switched over, "Winchester residence."

"_Brianna…it's Dr. Harris."_

"Oh hi Doc, everything looking good in my tests?"

"_Sort of…yeah."_

Brianna sat straight up making a face, "Sort of…what's that supposed to mean?"

"_Brianna I'm not sure how to tell you this but you're pregnant."_

"What?"

"_You're pregnant Brianna."_

"I- I heard you but how can that be possible. I'm on birth control."

"_Sometimes these things happen. You miss a day or it's bad birth control. It happens often then you think."_

Brianna bit her lip, "Are you sure I'm-"

"_Yes I tested twice."_

Brianna wiped the silent tear that fell from her eye, "Ok…ok…thank you." She turned back to Katrina.

"_It's about time-"_

"Katrina I need to see you."

Katrina hesitated hearing the tone in her voice, _"Is everything ok?"_

"I don't know…please."

"_Ok…come on over."_

Brianna quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her keys not even changing from her sweatpants and t-shirt. She ran out the door towards her car. How could she be so careless? She wasn't ready for a child. She wasn't even married yet!

Brianna got into her car and drove all the way to Katrina. The whole time she kept thinking _I'm going to be a mom; Dean's going to be a dad…is he even ready?_ Doubts and concerns ran through her mind and she wiped the tears.

Brianna didn't even realize it took her less time to get to Katrina's because she was speeding but she wasn't paying attention.

Katrina opened the door seeing her friend get out of her car. "Whoa this must be important if you didn't even bother t get changed," she joked and saw the scare on her friends face and wondered if she had found out about Dean. Maybe there was time to save her friend.

"I'm pregnant," Brianna said.

_Or no time at all._

"What?"

"You heard me." Katrina grabbed her hand and led her inside of her town home.

"I thought you were on the pill Bri?"

"I am…Dr. Harris said sometimes this happens but…Oh my God I don't know what to do. I'm not ready. I don't think I am anyway. I mean Dean and I aren't even married yet." Brianna sat on the couch while Katrina stood in front of her, "What if…what if he doesn't want it?"

"Oh trust me he wants it," said Katrina running a hand through her red curls but Brianna didn't hear a word she said. She was too busy hearing her own thoughts and worries.

Katrina knew it was time but she didn't know if she could go through with this. She wasn't just about to hurt a dear friend of hers but she was going to murder an innocent child. No the child isn't innocent. It's the spawn of Satan, the start of the apocalypse, the start of Hell on Earth.

"What should I do Katrina?"

Katrina looked at her friend with tears in her eyes as she grabbed a bottle, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?" But before Brianna could turn her head the bottle came smashing against Brianna's head and she was knocked out cold.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__Oh, the suspense that is about to happen! What do you guys think? Is it getting better or am I losing ya guys? Please review! More to come and Dean's secret about to be revealed to Brianna!_


	12. To Kill What Should Never Be Born

"Brianna…I'm home!" yelled Dean closing the door and heard the silence which eared him. Usually Brianna would come out of wherever she was wrap her arms around his neck and give him a kiss and if she was in the mood she'd hint around about it before he picked her up and took her to their room or if she was in the want it right now mood she'd slam him against the door and take what he had to offer.

But still…nothing. He loosened his tie and walked towards the kitchen and saw her cup of coffee, the phone and the newspaper were still in the same place which was odd. Something wasn't right.

"Nigel!" Dean yelled as he stormed through the house, "Cleo!"

Cleo and Nigel appeared in front of him, "Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She ran out of here after getting off the phone," said Cleo, "We'd thought she'd be back by now."

"Well she isn't, is she?"

Nigel and Cleo were thrown across the room and into the wall, "Did you even think about telling me that she left in a hurry? That something may be wrong!"

"We'll find her," breathed Cleo and looked at Nigel, "Right?"

"We'll set out a search," said Nigel nodding his head and with that Dean let them go and they disappeared.

Dean grabbed his phone and dialed Brianna's number it went straight to voicemail. Where was she? He ran a hand through his hair. One person came to his mind and that was one road he didn't want to go down again.

_**Three Years Ago**_

"Sammy," said Dean with a smile on his face and looked at Ruby on his arm with a proud grin on his face as they walked into Dean's home office.

"Hey Dean," said Sam, "We just came by to talk to you."

"What can I do for my only brother and…Ruby one of my hard working agents."

Ruby just gave him a smirk before looking at Sam. Sam gave them both a look before he pushed Ruby out of his arms and slammed the door of Dean's office.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Dean getting up from his chair.

"I know who you are," said Sam pulling out a long silver weapon, "I'm going to save you but first…" He grabbed holy water and poured it on Ruby and took a gun out of his back pocket. Ruby wiped her face and looked between Dean and Sam before a black cloud of smoke came out of her mouth.

"Hard to find good help these days," muttered Dean as he looked at Sam, "Put that down Sam. And we can talk."

"I should have known once I found you something wasn't right. All dad told me was that they had to give you up but I never thought that they would give you up to evil, to the devil."

Dean's eyes turned red, "What do you think you're going to do? Kill me and save the world? That's not how this is going to work Sammy. I wanted you on my side that's why I had Ruby seduce you."

"I don't want to be on your side."

Dean just stared at Sam and tilted his head a little, "Fine." He disappeared and Sam looked around him. The lights flickered and everything went dark.

"Fuck," muttered Sam as he grabbed his flashlight and looked around the room trying his best to look through the darkness. His eyes widened trying to see.

When Sam turned around Dean was there and pushed him with his mind into the wall opposite them, "Come on Sammy…we'll actually be a family."

"Great…the Brady Bunch from Hell."

Sam fell to the ground when Dean let him go but stalked up to Sam, "You won't get in my way."

"Says you." Sam tackled Dean to the ground and the two fought against each other. Dean was stronger than Sam with all his powers and strength but Sam was told he would be the only one that would be able to save his brother from the torment he was in. It had to be blood to blood and Sam was the last.

Dean rolled Sam onto his back and grabbed the silver object and pointed it down at Sam, "I don't want to kill you Sam! You're my brother!" Dean stared down at Sam, "But I'll give you a little warning." Dean grabbed him by the neck holding him down the fire in his eyes stared down and deep in Sam's. With the object he sliced at Sam's face then down his abdomen.

As Dean continued to slice into his brother the windows and doors burst open with more hunters and Dean looked around knowing he was outnumbers and unready for the battle that was about to begin. He looked back down at Sam before disappearing out of the room leaving Sam bleeding all over the place.

_**Present Day**_

Brianna heard a loud ringing in her ears and her head was pounding. She tried to open her eyes but everything was blurry and her head was dizzy. She moaned quietly in pain as she tried to move her head but the heaviness was too much. She moved her arms to find them bound behind her along with a bandana in her mouth gagging her. Panic set in.

Brianna fought to open her eyes and she fought against the restraints as best as she could. She heard a door open and stopped as she opened her eyes to get a good look at her capture. Everything was still blurry but she could see the figure coming towards her. She whimpered in the bandana and tried to move away as the person came closer but as the person came closer that's when she noticed the tousled red curly locks that only belonged to one person she knew and one person only.

Katrina.

"I'm really sorry," said Katrina squatting down next to her old friend, "But you have to understand why I am doing this?"

Brianna's vision finally cleared up except now everything was getting blurry as her tears blurred her vision.

Katrina took the gag out of her mouth and let it rest on her shoulders.

"Why? Why are you doing this Katrina?" asked Brianna afraid of what may happen.

"You wouldn't understand." She shook her head, "I guess let me start at the beginning." She sighed scratching her head as she stood up and then turned around, "Hi, I'm Katrina Desoires, I come from a long line of hunters, no not the kind of hunters that kill lions, tigers and bears. No the kind that hunts evil, demons, shapeshifters, ghost…"

Brianna shook her head, "You've lost your freaking mind."

"Brianna, sweetie I haven't lost my mind this is the truth. What you did the other day to Donald Helenski that was evil."

"I didn't do anything!" Brianna started to cry fearing for her life and the life of her unborn child.

"Yes you did. There is evil inside you! There never use to be until you started to date Dean."

Brianna shook her head, "You're a crazy son of a bitch!"

Katrina sighed, "I knew this wasn't going to work. Why even bother telling you what I do when it's not going to make a difference in the end? You chose your side and Bri, you chose the wrong side."

Brianna stared into Katrina's eyes with fear building up inside her. What was going to happen to Brianna and her baby?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked into the house carrying the groceries and just as he closed the door he was slammed into the wall making the mirror fall to the ground and crash. He looked at his attacker and his heart pounded quickly against his chest, "Dean."

Dean's eyes were red with rage, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

Dean gripped Sam's shirt and threw him into the other wall making them knock over the table, "Don't give me that shit! Where's Brianna?"

"Dean I have no clue what the fuck you are talking about! And I suggest you get out of my house before I kill you."

Dean smirked, "How you going to do that? You have no way of killing me Sam!"

They heard a gun cock behind Dean and Dean looked over his shoulder seeing Jessica holding the gun and aiming it right at Dean.

"Jessica…long time no see," said Dean and looked her over, "You're looking good."

"Let him go," she said.

"You know that will just sting."

"It may sting your evil side but it will kill your human side."

Dean looked at the gun then at Jessica, "I can snap his neck in seconds."

"We don't have her Dean."

"I don't really believe you since you two have been after my demise for quite some time now."

"Actually Dean it's you who have wanted to kill us," said Sam breathing heavily, "We just want to save you."

"By killing me!" growled Dean staring at Sam and gripping his shirt roughly again slamming him into the wall.

"You know it won't kill you."

"You have no proof. It's never been done before. Now where is Brianna?"

Sam and Jessica locked eyes and then back at Dean, "I told you I don't know. I don't even know what she looks like. Hell Dean you know what you are doing getting with her?"

Dean stared into Sam's eyes, staring into his soul and seeing that he wasn't lying to him. He didn't know where Brianna was and that frightened him even more. "I know what I'm doing and I don't give two shits about it either! She is mine! She belongs to me and I am going to roast every human on this planet if I don't find her! Starting with you." A knife appeared in his hand and Jessica knew Dean would take him and her both out in the matter of seconds before she could pull the trigger.

"Wait!" yelled Jessica and Dean looked at her, "I may know who has her…just let him go. He's your brother Dean."

"I lost my brother a long time ago," said Dean glaring at Sam with the knife still in his hand, "Where is she?"

"Katrina…Katrina Desoires…"

Dean quickly looked over at her, "Say that again!"

"Katrina Desoires."

"That bitch!" With that Dean disappeared.

Jessica ran into Sam's arms and let out a few tears, "Are you ok?"

"Shhh…it's alright. I'm fine," Sam cooed in her ear.

"He almost had you Sam."

"He wouldn't kill me."

"Sam…you have so much confidence that he won't but look what he had done to you."

"Jess…Dean cares about family more than you know." He ran his hand through her hair and looked at the stairs in front of him. But he himself was going to have to kill Dean to set him free.

Dean stood behind his desk. His eyes red as a volcano, his blood was boiling, he could literally feel the flames burning on his skin from the anger. He stared at every single demon that stood in his office and the hallway.

"I want everyone looking for her!" yelled Dean, "That bitch Katrina Desoires has the Queen and I won't rest until I have that bitches head on a stake! Now I want her found! And I want her found now!"

Everyone in the meeting room quickly vanished leaving Dean alone. He was angry, he was hurt and worst of all he felt pain in his human heart from the lost of Brianna. A silent tear fell from his left eye as he thought about her never coming back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna sat in the chair sobbing as she watching Katrina sharpen a large knife, "Please Katrina," she begged over and over again, "Don't do this. Please just let me go. Let me help you."

Katrina felt a little bad for what she was about to do but it had to be done. There was no other way. "I'm sorry Brianna I really am. You think I want to do this? You think I want to be the one to kill one of my closest friends."

Brianna just sobbed harder, "Please…please. Let me help you. I know you don't want to do this."

"No I don't. I don't need help Brianna. I am just fine. You are the one that needs help. Hell I tried to warn you. I tried to help you get away from that man but you just wouldn't listen to me. Your own friend and you chose him over that. What does that say about you?"

"Please," Brianna cried, "Don't hurt me or my baby. Please. Oh God Please." Brianna cried out and tried her best to wiggle herself free of the ropes.

"Begging isn't going to help you. This is my job and I have to do this."

"I didn't mean to shut you out."

"I know you didn't. You were drive by lust and evil. That is what has gotten us to where we are and now you have to die. I'm sorry. I really am."

Katrina got up from her chair and made her way over to Brianna. "Help! Someone please!" Brianna screamed as loud as she could over and over, hoping someone would hear her cries.

"No one is coming for you and no one can hear you. I promise to make this quick. Little pain is all I swear but you have to die. It is for the good of the world. You're child will be evil. We've all seen it."

"No child is evil!" Brianna yelled.

"But it is. Your child is a spawn of Satan himself and must be destroyed before it's too late."

Katrina moved in closer to Brianna and cupped her face and kissed the top of her head, "God be with you and I will never forget you. You were once a great woman destined for great things who just lost her way. You will be forgiven in time."

Brianna closed her eyes as she sobbed harder and harder, praying to whomever was listening.

Katrina walked behind Brianna and gripped her hair tight and yanked her head back and Brianna let out a loud, painful scream, "Rest in peace," Katrina said and placed the blade at Brianna's throat and counted to three. This was hard but she had to do it and do it now. "One…Two…"

Before Katrina could say three Dean came out of the shadows from behind her and grabbed her hand tightly. Katrina gasped and looked behind her seeing the red eyes of the devil, "Three," he growled.

Katrina was thrown over Brianna causing Brianna to scream again. More tears fell from Brianna's eyes as she cried. She watched Katrina roll over and heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and her mouth opened wide seeing Dean wondering how he had gotten in.

"Dean?"

Dean looked at her and she shuttered in fear at the red eyes that stared back at her. She began to sob again as Dean stalked over to Katrina.

Katrina was now on her feet her eyes wide with fear, "You stay the hell away from me Winchester!"

"You, this whole time…it's been you!" He growled and through the chair out of his way as he backed her into a corner. "I should have known."

Brianna watched as Dean cornered her and her breathing was erratic as she watched her eyes wide. She was scared to death.

"You started the fire and tried to kill her."

"It was a test to see who you really were."

"You know what they say Katrina…curiosity killed the cat."

Katrina looked up into those fiery red eyes and swallowed hard as he grabbed her wrist and twisted it making her drop the knife and then break her arm. She screamed in pain and Brianna closed her eyes unable to watch and she began to sob. But Katrina's screams got louder and louder. Brianna opened her eyes and screamed seeing Katrina on fire and then her body fall limp to the ground.

Brianna breathed heavily staring at the lifeless body of yet another friend on the ground. She felt sick. Her sobbing was getting louder and Dean turned to her. Brianna tried to get out of the restraints crying harder as he walked closer. She tried to push the chair away from him.

"Please no! Please! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" She shook her head as she cried and he got closer. "Please don't hurt me…I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant!"

Dean's eyes turned back to the normal color as he squatted in front of her with a smile, "We're having a baby?"

She stared at him, "We? Who the hell are you? Where is Dean?"

Dean cupped her face with his hands staring into her eyes with that charming smile, "I'm right here princess."

Brianna searched Dean's eyes and she felt her heart drop and quietly said, "Oh my God."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Thank you again guys for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best :) Brianna now knows what will the outcome be? Please, please, please review and check out the latest banners made by DeanFan and Kit-cat99. They were both made perfectly and I love them! I even made a couple more of my own and about to post two banners I never made for Future of the Fall. Also thanks again to Kit-cat99 she had made a banner for Hunters Temptation which is up on my profile. Please check them out and also don't forget to review if you guys want more :)_

_***Spoiler Alert for Dancing With the Devil*** So you all know the fight between Sam and Dean at the end will be so much better than the fight at the beginning of this chapter. I wanted to show some restraint on Dean killing his brother because back then he was trying to get him into the family and hope to make him evil. That's why he hired Ruby to seduce Sam but it didn't work Sam caught on and that's where the fight happened. :D More to come...  
_

_**Personal Shout Outs:**_

_**Kit-cat99-**__ Again thank you thank you thank you for the two awesome banners for this story and Hunters Temptation. They are awesome and I love them to death._

_**DeanFan- **__Thank you too for making an awesome banner of what is to come :)_

_**April- **__You're just too awesome for words :D Thank you for the help on this chapter!_


	13. To Love the Devil Is to Sin

"Let me go!" screamed Brianna once Dean appeared them back into their once quiet perfect home. Brianna pushed out of Dean's arms tears were still falling from her face. Her mind was racing with everything that was going on. What was Dean? What exactly was she herself carrying inside of her? Was it even a child? Was it even part of her?

Katrina was dead. Dean was not human and the child inside her was probably not either.

Brianna sobbed and she turned around not being able to look at Dean, "What is going on? Who are you?"

Dean just stood there. He knew she would never take the news well of what he was but he thought he himself would be stronger when she found out. He'd be able to hold his own and tell her there is nothing she could do she was his and she gave him her soul. He owned her now. But, now, looking into her glossy red eyes and her beautiful tear stained face he couldn't. His heart was breaking for her. The once cold black heart he held that she turned to a full crimson red and beat quickly every time he saw her was breaking. He could feel pain and worse of all he could feel the fear inside her.

Dean took a step closer to her just to hear her sob and back away, "Get away from me! Whatever you are!"

_Ouch._

"Brianna…you need to calm down…in your condition-"

"My condition? My condition? Dean…we are not talking about my condition right now! We are talking about you! What the _**hell**_ are you? I want answers!"

Dean hands stayed at his side though he just wanted to reach out and touch her face and wipe the tears away. This was not how he wanted her to find out.

"What do you think I am?"

She shook her head, "I- I don't know…I-" She thought back to the statue at the island home. The painting in his room. The words he has spoken to her;

"_Without you I am nothing but a man without a soul." _

"_I'm nothing special…you are you just don't know it yet."_

"_I'm hoping over the years the rooms will be occupied…you want children…I want tons. I love children."_

_"Up until a few days ago I was like that. Determined, uncertain that everything will fall into place…what happened a few days ago?...I met you."_

"_You're mine Brianna…forever."_

Brianna placed a hand on her stomach feeling nauseas. "The painting, the statue…the money, the people at the party," her eyes were widening when everything started to add up, "the deaths…Shelby, Katrina…" She looked up at him finally able to look at him, "You're the devil."

Silence passed by the two as they stared at each other. Brianna felt like falling to her knees and crying some more but she didn't know if she could even cry anymore. She's been crying for what seemed like since that morning when she got the call about the baby.

"And…and you, you killed Shelby didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she would have gotten between us Brianna! I couldn't let that happen!"

"You…you tricked me this whole time! You made me act like a fool and I fell for every word you ever told me! You don't…you don't love me at all!"

"Now that is not true! You know that!" Dean walked closer to her, "I am still human! I was born human and-"

"It doesn't matter Dean! You are still evil! You killed people! You killed people to get to me! You lied to me this whole time!"

"I have never lied to you! Everything I ever told you was the truth!"

"Except for being the fucking devil!" Dean's hands clenched up his knuckles turning white as she continued to yell at him. "I can't do this! And what of our child Dean? What is it?" She ran her hands through her hair, "I can't do this…I can't…"

"You have no choice! You belong to me! You gave yourself to me that night on the island! You are mine! I own you!"

"You tricked me you fucking bastard!"

And with that Dean couldn't control the anger that had built up inside him. His eyes turned red and the next thing they both knew he slapped her hard across the face causing her to fall to her knees on the cold marble floor. The slap echoed throughout the front hall and then silence came after.

Brianna stared at the floor her hand on the side of her face where he slapped her. It hurt. It hurt so bad it felt as if her face was on fire. More tears fell from her eyes, from the betrayal and the hurt she was feeling inside her. The man she thought she loved and thought loved her back was no man at all and had hurt her though once he had promised to never hurt her.

She turned her head slightly to look up at Dean, her hair over her hand that covered her cheek. Dean was breathing heavily and she could have sworn she was hearing a strange animalistic grunt coming from him. She watched his eyes turn slowly back to the original color that she had fallen in love with so long ago.

Dean's hands unclenched and he felt something stir inside of him as he looked down at Brianna staring frightened at him. What had he done?

"Baby…oh, Brianna…I am so sorry. I couldn't control-"

"Stay away from me!" She backed away before getting on her feet and running away from him.

"Brianna baby wait! I am sorry!" He watched her run out the door and into the pouring rain. He ran to the door and watched her run off, "Brianna! Brianna! BRIANNA!"

She ran. She continued to run through the storm. She couldn't go back. No she couldn't go back to him or to that house.

Brianna slowed down when she was a couple blocks from the house. She wrapped her arms around herself as she cried. Her whole world was crumbling down around her. She didn't care how hard or loud she was crying right now. Her heart was hurting so badly, her soul…if she still had one was crying. Everything has happened so fast for her. She should have known that everything was too good to be true.

She looked up from the ground and saw a man staring at her as she walked by. His eyes…they were black. She gasped as she started to walk faster not being able to keep her eyes off of the man. As she did this she ran into a couple. She looked up at them and screamed seeing their own black eyes. What was going on?

Brianna ran away from them. Was everyone around her evil? Has it been like this her whole life! Or has she run into some kind of world that she had no clue that was happening around her. A world where there was evil and the people that killed it.

Brianna felt hands on her and she screamed, "Please! No! Whoever you are leave me alone!"

"Brianna! Brianna it's me!" yelled Dean and she continued to sob as she backed away from him running into a brick wall.

"Stay back! Stay away from me!"

"Baby it's me…I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you!" He tried to reach out for her but she moved away trying to get even more against the wall. Dean frowned; she wouldn't even let him touch her because he was a monster and because he had hurt her.

"Please…just leave me alone."

"No! No!" yelled Dean, "I will never leave you alone! I love you Brianna! You and me belong together!" He watched her continuing to sob and run her hands through her wet hair, "We have always belonged together. You were made for me." Dean got on his knees something he never has done before and placed his hands on her hips, "You and I belong together Brianna," he looked up at her, "And I love you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me baby. Forgive me for what I am and for what I have done." Brianna cried harder at his plea for forgiveness. "I can't go on without you…without our child," he kissed the small flesh that was peeking out from her shirt; "I need you Brianna…I always have. Please don't leave me…I love you."

"The devil can't love! I've told you that Dean…back on the island he can't love."

Dean gripped her hips as he stood up and stared into her eyes, "I _**do**_ love. I love you and our baby. Everything I've ever said to you is true. I love you."

Brianna started to shake her head and felt a dizzy feeling coming over her. The events that had gone on in the last 24 hours were finally starting to hit her. She felt herself getting dizzier and she placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

"Brianna? Brianna what's wrong?" She could hear the worry in his voice and then she blacked out about to fall onto the ground. "Brianna!" He held her against his body and looked around before vanishing back to their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna jumped waking up and looked around her. She was back in her and Dean's room. She saw the sun shining through the window behind the bed. She bit her bottom lip looking around and seeing flowers everywhere along with candy and bears (a lot of stuffed bears). She frowned knowing they were from Dean. He was trying to apologize for last night but how do you apologize for being what you are. She shivered at the thought. She was in love with the devil. A small tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away taking a white bear in her arms and holding it against her chest.

Brianna heard the door open and looked towards it seeing Dean walk in with a tray of food. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she looked back away from him and held the bear tighter against her chest as safety.

Dean swallowed hard, he's never been afraid of anything in his life, nothing! Why did it have to be this? If he lost her, he lost the future he was supposed to bring forth and it scared him to know he lost both.

"Brianna…Nigel made you some breakfast," said Dean quietly as he walked over towards the bed. She didn't look at him. She continued holding onto the bear and he could hear her heart pounding against her chest. He placed the tray on the side table and hesitantly crawled onto the bed next to her. He felt her tense. She was scared, scared of him and what he was. Dean closed his eyes. He had to fix this, have them become what they once were, happy. Brianna had made him happy. "Brianna…please look at me."

Brianna still didn't move. She closed her eyes fighting the tears in her eyes but a few snuck out.

"Brianna…I'm sorry, please understand I had to do what I had to do. I didn't trick you in any way of falling in love with me. Sure I sort of pushed here and there but you falling in love with me was all you. I can't make anyone fall in love except myself. I promise to never harm you again. I promise to be the husband you need and the father our child deserves."

Brianna let out a small sob into the bear and Dean looked at her with sad eyes. What was happening to him?

Brianna got the courage to turn her head and look at him. What she saw shocked her? There was a silent tear falling from his one eye. She didn't know if it was a trick or if he was truly crying. She felt her heart break looking at him. She loved him and she couldn't deny it at all. She loved Dean whether he was the devil or not. She let go of the bear and turned abruptly hugging him tightly. Dean brought his arms around her holding her to him. He kissed her head over and over again apologizing about hurting her and never telling her about what he was.

"I need you Brianna…you have no idea how much I need you. I'll die without you."

"I-I need you too Dean in so many ways."

Dean kissed her forehead one more time before pulling back, "I want to show you something."

Brianna bit her lip and nodded as he got off the bed and held her hand helping her off it too. They walked out of the bedroom and down the hall in silence. Brianna continued biting her bottom lip. She looked up at him staring at him, he may be the devil but he was her devil and he would make sure nothing will ever happen to her or their family. He would be there to fight and protect them from people like Katrina. Her heart broke for her dear old dead friend but she wondered of Katrina just pretended to be her friend to get close to her and kill her when the time came. So many questions and they were unanswered.

They stopped at two doors and Dean opened them up. Brianna gasped and placed her hand over her mouth looking around the room with wide eyes. She looked at Dean before walking in and taking a closer look. It was a baby's room…their baby's room. There was a crib in the corner with shelves of books and toys, a toy chest sat against a wall, a rocker and a changing table and a small train set was in the middle of the floor. There were two paint buckets near the doors, pink and blue. Brianna walked up to the crib and ran her hand over it looking inside of it finding two sets of blankets a pink and a blue one.

Dean placed his hands on her stomach from behind her and she smiled placing her hands on his. A few tears snuck out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "It's perfect," she said and rested her head on his chin as the two stared into the crib imagining their son or daughter being there with them.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Hey guys sorry about the long wait. Work and all…blah. Ok this chapter was supposed to be longer…it seemed longer in my head but as I wrote it down it was not long at all :( Completely upset with that but here it is. Hope you enjoyed and pleased review_


	14. The Devil & His Queen

A couple days later Brianna was still getting use to the idea that she was engaged to the devil and carrying his child. The thought sometimes kept her up at night. She was having nightmares most of the time. All of it was because of everything that has happened. Katrina had tried to kill her, she said more will come for her and her child. Dean promised to protect her and their child but he was the devil, he always was sneaky, at least that's what she was taught.

Brianna walked down the one staircase and everything in the house was quiet. She bit her bottom lip as she crossed her arms looking for any sign of Dean. She walked into the living room and found a few Bridal magazines spread out on the coffee table with a note.

Brianna picked the note up before sitting down on the couch and putting her feet up underneath her.

_Choose whatever you want and it will be yours. Money is no object.  
__I love you  
__Dean_

A small smile appeared on Brianna's face before she placed the note back on the coffee table. She reached over and grabbed a magazine and bit her bottom lip looking at the bride on the front. She tried to picture herself in the dress but for some reason she couldn't even picture herself getting married. She wondered if that was a bad sign. Maybe it was just the dress, maybe it wasn't her. Or maybe it was the fact, she won't have any bridesmaids at this wedding or a maid of honor. The thought sort of depressed her. The only people, if they were people, that would be there were for Dean, she had no one.

"Miss. Brianna," said Nigel walking into the room holding a small cup of tea for her, "This is for you."

"Thank you Nigel," she smiled as he placed the cup on the table. She watched him and wondered, "Nigel?"

He looked at her, "Yes Miss. Brianna?"

She bit her bottom lip as she stared at him wondering if she should even ask, "Are...um, you do know what Dean does right?"

"Course I do." He gave her a slight nod.

"Then are you...something of his."

Nigel contemplated his answer. He didn't want his master getting angry with him. After all he has been with Dean since he was taken. He helped bring him up and everything, "Yes."

She nodded, "So...I guess a, um, demon then?"

Nigel nodded again, "Yes."

Brianna gave him a nod, "Ok...um, do you know where Dean is?"

"He had some business to take care of."

Brianna nodded, "Ok then." She knew that meant some kind of devil stuff. But she couldn't help but wonder what it was exactly he was doing.

Nigel gave her a slight nod as he walked away. Brianna flipped through the magazine and her mind started to wander to Dean being the devil. She must be crazy staying here with him. He was the devil. Nothing good to come of anything that he does.

Brianna sighed heavily as she looked at the fireplace and looked on the mantle. There was a picture of her and Dean from the business party he had here. Everything was perfect back then, maybe it was better when she didn't know the truth and she was kept in the dark.

Brianna heard the front door open and she looked over to see Dean walking in. And just like that her fears vanished and she smiled at him. He gave her a smile as he took his black jacket off and handed it to Nigel. She wasn't crazy, well she was, crazy in love with the devil.

"Hey baby," he said as he walked over to her and leaned over the couch giving her a kiss.

"Hi," she said with a grin after he kissed her.

"I see you got my note."

"Yeah I'm just flipping through. You're home early."

"I have a meeting later but never mind that...I got something for you."

Brianna fully turned on the couch, "What is it?"

Dean put his hand out and Brianna looked at the empty palm and then gasped as a rose appeared in his hand. Dean grinned at the look of surprise in her eyes. She looked up into his eyes and then back down at the rose. "How did you do that?" she asked quietly as she stared at the rose in his hand.

Dean smirked as he handed it to her and then ran a hand through her hair, "Magic."

"It feels so real."

"It is. I saw a bunch of them today and they reminded me of your beauty but then again nothing in this world can compare to how gorgeous and beautiful you are."

Brianna's eyes left the rose and went to Deans. She licked her lips before leaning up and giving him a kiss. He cupped her face with his hand deepening the kiss. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He smiled at her. He just wanted her to be happy. He knew she was scared ever since she found out about who he truly was. Things were definitely going to be different but he was hoping they could work through it.

Brianna bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, "Where were you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Brianna looked down at the flower, "No but I think I need to know."

Dean nodded as he walked around the couch and sat next to her. He took her other hand in his and rubbed the top softly with his thumb, "We just had a few problems downstairs. Nothing to worry about. I am just taking extra measures to make sure you and our baby is safe." Dean took his other hand and softly rubbed her stomach.

Brianna looked at his hand and he looked at her face. He was worried he was losing her. She wasn't the same happy Brianna she use to be.

She placed her hand on his and looked up at him, "I want to get married on the island in two weeks. The weather should be nice."

Dean smiled at her and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head, "Anything you want baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Dean had taken a lot of extra precautions when it came to Brianna and the baby. It has been a week and Brianna has barely seen Dean. He has been working harder than before to make sure they are safe. She had overheard him talking to Nigel about how his own brother, Sam, was going to come after them. Brianna was frightened but she didn't let Dean know. She had a smile on her face whenever she would see him and for the past week it's been little. He always has his office door closed when he's home and always in meetings anymore. And again she knows it's for the protection but she was starting to wonder where the man she fell in love with has gone.

Brianna had to have extra safety when she was out of the house. Cleo was always with her and because of the wedding being on short notice she had a lot to do outside of the home. She had to make sure everything went perfect. She was going to be Queen of Hell.

Cleo and Brianna got out of the car and walked into the house. Nigel met them at the door and took the bags from Brianna, "thank you Nigel. There's more in the car," said Brianna.

"No problem Miss. Brianna."

"Hey Nigel, Cleo." Brianna turned around and they looked at her, "How about just Brianna or even Bri?" Cleo and Nigel smiled at her, "Where's Dean?"

"He's in his office, another meeting with...well you know," said Nigel. Nigel was a demon but he and Cleo could see how the supernatural things were towards Brianna. She was knew to this whole world that she didn't know existed.

Brianna gave them a small smile, "Ok."

Brianna walked past the stairs and towards the kitchen and she heard Dean talking. She slowed her steps down and bit her bottom lip.

"We have to make sure another Katrina incident doesn't happen," said Dean.

"Did you ever think about moving?"

"And start all over? Kill another DA and take his place. I don't think the Queen could handle that right now. She is pregnant I don't need her stressing about me killing anymore people."

Brianna swallowed hard, she knew Dean had killed but hearing the words come out his own mouth, it frightened her a little. She slowly walked by and saw Dean standing up rubbing his forehead.

"Then we'll get more protection around the house, more demons to protect and watch out. How many do you want at the wedding?"

"I don't want it too obvious, I don't need Brianna to worry."

"I think it's a little too late for that," said Alistair as he looked out the door and Dean and the others looked over at her.

Alistair just gave her a wink before closing the door. A slight shiver went through her body and suddenly she felt as if she was going to be sick. Brianna ran to the stairs and up to the nearest bathroom and got sick.

Brianna flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth as she leaned against the counter. She wiped the tears and wondered if she could do this. All the protect that is needed for them and the wedding. She wasn't normal anymore and Dean was already calling her the Queen. What did she need to do to be Queen? What were the steps? Was she going to have to turn evil to be the Queen that her husbands people needed?

Later that night Brianna was sitting against the headboard playing with her engagement ring. She stared at the diamonds that were flickering in the light of the fire. She looked at the clock and saw it was midnight and dean was still downstairs...or farther. She didn't know. She hasn't spoken to him all day, he wasn't at dinner and the last time she saw him was when she had the door closed on her by Alistair.

She wiped a tear that slid down her face. She felt like she was losing him because of everything she now knew and because of her and the child needing protection.

Brianna heard the door open quietly and Dean walked in and was surprised to see her still awake.

"What are you doing up?" he asked walking over to her and sat next to her.

"I couldn't sleep," she said with a slight shrug.

Dean watched as she avoided eye contact with him. That was the only way she could ever lie to him. That was her give away. When Brianna was lying she would look the other way and not directly at the person.

Dean stood up and loosened his tie and she watched him and couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth, "Am I a distraction to you?"

"What?" he asked looking at her as he took his tie off and put it in the closet.

"Am I a distraction to you...and the baby?"

"Why would you say that?" He started to unbutton his shirt and he looked at her. She was playing with her engagement ring.

"It's just that...I never see you anymore. Everything has stopped between us. I feel it's my fault that you aren't here."

Dean slipped his shirt off his shoulders and threw it in the hamper. He walked over to her and sat next to her, "I never want to hear you say that you hear me?" She looked up into his eyes. Dean watched her chin tremble and tears slid down her face.

"I-I feel like I'm losing you Dean."

Dean cupped her face and looked at her, "You will never lose me. I'm yours...forever."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Brianna sighed softly against his lips, "You haven't done that in a week," she said placing her hand on his arm.

Dean smiled, "Only when you were sleeping and I came into bed late."

"Well, there's something else that has been neglected as well."

"What kind of fiancé am I to neglect my soon to be wife sex?"

"A horrible, horrible, horrible fiancé. Mama, wants some sugar."

Dean softly pushed Brianna onto her back and leaned over her and she smiled up at him, "Mama better be ready because she's going to get the whole sugar bowl tonight."

Dean kissed her again, his hands pushing up her nightgown revealing her beauty to him. He growled a little seeing her gorgeous body underneath his. He threw her nightgown on the floor by the bed and worked his way down to her panties. He kissed softly down her body and when he reached her stomach he gave one small kiss before caressing it with his right hand. He looked up at her giving her a smile as he gripped her panties and pulled them down her legs. He threw them over his shoulder and he softly ran his hands up her legs. Massaging and caressing each bit of skin he came in contact with, with his hands. When he got to her thighs he separated them more and groaned at the sight before him. It has been too long. He sat on his knees and she sat up gripping his belt and pulling it through the loops and throwing it somewhere in the room.

Brianna leaned towards his body and licked his abdomen. She ran her hands up his body and scraped her nails down back to his jeans. She unbuttoned and zipped down his zipped. She looked up at him as she put her hand in his jeans and rubbed against his straining hard on.

Dean tilted his head back with a groan, "Fuck baby I need you so bad."

He gripped Brianna's shoulders and pushed her down on the bed as he pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor.

Brianna watched as he leaned over her and kissed her biting her bottom lip teasingly. His right hand kneaded her breast and then grabbed them roughly with want and need possessing him.

Brianna sighed loudly throwing her head back. She then cried louder as Dean entered her. She moaned and bit her bottom lip closing her eyes. He always felt so good in her.

"Dean," she moaned as he thrusted slowly in and out of her. Her hands moved down his chest feeling his muscles ripple under her touch, "It's been so long."

Dean grunted and leaned up from her neck staring into her eyes, "I know baby...but never again. I'll give you all the attention you want." He closed his eyes gritting his teeth at how good she felt around him. It was taking everything he had not to ram into her as hard as he could.

Brianna looked into his eyes and knew he was holding back for her and that's not what she wanted tonight. She wanted all of him, the real him.

She ran her nails down his back, digging them into his skin and causing a low growl to come from her. She then gripped his ass hard and pulled him harder against her, "Give it to me, Dean. I want it all."

Continuing his slow thrust he looked down into her beautiful eyes, "You don't..fuck..." he moaned as she pinched harder on his ass, "You don't know what you're asking for."

"Yes I do. I want the real you. I want the real Dean to fuck me tonight. Make me your queen." She said and gave him a slap, "If you can handle it." She smiled up at him, taunting him as she rolled her hips against him.

Dean leaned up from her and sat on his knees. He wanted to give her one final warning, "You better be sure about this. There is no going back." He said as he eased in and out, more or less warming her up.

"I'm more than sure." She said as she bit on her bottom lip.

She laid there as Deans movements stopped. His breathing began to get heavier as he squeezed her thighs tight. Lightning began to strike and Brianna jumped. What had she just done? She looked back at Dean and his skin tone had changed, his eyes were the color of blood, his breathing was more of a growl, and his body was burning up. This was the real Dean, the devil himself.

Brianna stared at him, she couldn't believe the change.

The next thing she knew her hands were above her head and her breath hitched in her throat in surprise. Dean's face was inches from hers, "You wanted the devil," he said, his voice was even different. It was deeper, scarier but yet something inside her enjoyed it. It aroused her, something was definitely wrong with her. "You got him."

Brianna threw her head back and screamed as he slammed into her. It was nothing like she ever felt before. Pain and pleasure and she loved every minute of it.

Dean bit at her neck and animalistic grunts and growls were being heard from him. The sounds he was making the way he was acting with her it aroused her so much she could feel a change in her.

Dean could sense something inside of Brianna changing with this act. He leaned up from her neck still thrusting harder than ever before into her and he saw her eyes, they were black.

"Fuck me...like the devil would...fuck his queen," she challenged him.

Dean growled as he looked down at her. A spark of fear hit her for a split second as she stared into his blood red eyes.

He gripped her hips, "I hope you're ready," he growled and started to pound harder into her. Her hips were sure to be bruised in the morning and she was sure to be sore as well.

The more he pounded into her the harder she found it to breathe. Her eyelids were fluttering in pleasure and pain as she gasped for air. The sinful pleasures of the devil felt so good to her and she knew it shouldn't. It was wrong but what in her life right now was right.

Brianna looked back into his eyes and quickly leaned up kissing him sloppily. She licked his whole mouth and started to push against him meeting him hard quick thrust for hard quick thrust. He growled into her mouth as he too was feeling the strong pleasure building within their bodies.

Dean bit her lip as she moaned and fell back against the pillow staring at him. She stared into his eyes never leaving the bloody depths of them. And as she stared into them, a want, no a need to punish him entered her body. She wanted some control.

She rested her hands on his muscular chest and smirked as she scratched down. Dean growled as he watched her nails digging into his chest.

"Make me cum you beast," she commanded.

Dean gripped her wrist and put them on either side of her head. He slammed harder and harder into her and she felt herself go over the edge. Brianna screamed throwing her head back.

Dean never let up and kept going pushing her through her orgasm and after. Brianna was gasping for air and felt something on her stomach. She looked down to see his blood and a craving came over her and it even surprised the devil himself. Brianna leaned up and licked his blood. The taste was not like any other blood. It was seductive and addicting.

With Dean's attention still on her licking his blood she was able to turn him over and straddle him. She gave his blood one more lick and then threw herself back. Dean stared at her lips his blood at the corner of her mouth. She wiped it with her hand and he could have sworn her eyes went blacker.

She moaned as she leaned over him her nails digging into his shoulders, "Mmmm...so tasty." She started to ride him bringing her hips back and forth and going up and down. Dean groaned his hands on her waist. Brianna was doing things she would never do. He was having no control over what he was doing but he was loving this side of their sex lives.

Brianna was riding him hard digging her nails into his abdomen. She gritted her teeth and looked down at him. Before she knew what she was doing she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. If Dean's eyes couldn't get any redder they would be glowing, he growled gripping her waist hard digging his nails into her. She cried out throwing her head back. She then slapped him again on the other side.

"You know you like it you bastard!"

Dean growled as he thrusted hard up into her and slammed her down on him at the same time. "Dean!" she screamed.

Dean continued to thrust harder and faster up into her as she grounded into him, "Louder!" He pinched her clit with his fingers and she screamed his named louder like he wanted, "DEAN!" making her cum on him once more.

He sat up and pulled her hair making her look at him, "That's it cum for daddy. Cum fucking hard on my dick!" Dean grinned watching her face contort into endless pleasure. "That's it baby...oh yeah soak my cock." Dean growled as he stared at her. She was fucking perfect for him, for the devil.

Dean pushed her off him and flipped her onto her stomach, "You stay like that, it's daddy's turn to play."

Brianna got on her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder, "Give me all you got...devil."

Dean growled as he pushed between her shoulder blades forcing her upper half to be against the bed.

"You listen to what I say. Don't make me angry."

He listened to her whimper against the bed and he brought his fingers to her dripping wet center. He teased her opening with his finger tips causing her to push back wanting more.

Dean leaned over her back and took a handful of hair into his hand, "You take it when I say you take it! Hear me Brianna!"

"Yes!"

Dean grinned, "What a good little pet."

Dean leaned back and looked down at her pussy. He groaned knowing he wasn't going to bear it any longer. He thrusted harder into her and closed his eyes savoring the feel of her. She was his and she had to know that. He loved showing her before but now as the devil he wanted to show her who she truly belonged to.

"Dean please..." she begged he wanted that. he loved it when she begged.

"Yeah that's it baby. You want it don't you? Been so long since you've had my cock. I'm gonna make you cum so fucking hard."

Dean started to pound into her as he pulled her hair. She moaned and cried out. Dean could feel her walls constricting around him already.

"Take it Brianna! Take the whole fucking thing!" He growled slamming harder into her.

"Uh, uh, uh yes! Oh yes! Dean! I'm going to cum again!"

"Cum with me!" He growled his balls tightening and his abdomen as well.

He was going to explode. He needed to cum.

And all of a sudden both of them came screaming each others name. It was the longest and hardest orgasm the two have had in the longest time. Brianna was the first to collapse and she rolled over as Dean laid on his back.

The two were sweating and breathing heavily as their high along with their strange cravings subsided. Both their eyes turned back to the normal shade and Dean looked over at her and then at her stomach.

"Oh shit did I hurt the baby?" he asked his eyes wide.

"No, no he's fine." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "He's good." She smiled at him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry I acted that way."

"Don't be. I wanted it and it was amazing. I liked it."

Dean grinned as he pulled her over to him and wrapped the blanket around them. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ I'm back! :D Thanks April! I know it's been forever but thanks to April I was able to get through this chapter :D Thanks April! Heart you! I hope you all are still here! It took me a while to figure out what to do with this chapter. But finally I gots a plan :D Please review_


End file.
